


Never Knew I Needed You

by EclecticIsMyMiddleName



Series: Ace Lives AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Disaster Sanji, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Feelings Realization, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, More characters to be added, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Questioning Sexuality, Secret Relationship, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Some Humor, Top Portgas D. Ace, safe sex, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 77,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/EclecticIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Ace and Sanji didn't actually meet for the first time in Alabasta. They first met on Baratie, and haven't stopped running into each other since.





	1. What is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you SEE the look Ace gave Sanji in Alabasta?? There was NO heterosexual explanation for it. They're in love now, bye.
> 
> First chapter takes place shortly before Sanji joins the Straw Hats.
> 
> By the way, all my chapter titles are song names. In this case, it's "What Is This Feeling?" from Wicked, although Sanji doesn't exactly /loathe/ Ace. ;) Not that the original song is any /less/ gay lol.

The gentle sea wind ruffled Sanji’s blond hair as he stood on the third-story balcony of Baratie, the famous restaurant at sea. Right now, it was break time; a lull in activity that allowed Sanji to have a smoke while he waited for more customers to sail in. 

The surface of the ocean glittered in the sunlight, the reflections dancing beneath the cloudless sky. Salty sea air filled his lungs with every breath. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine himself elsewhere. He was sailing atop the All Blue’s waves, fishing lines dangling over the sides of the boat to catch rare fish beneath the waves.

Without warning, the wind speed quickened, breaking Sanji from his thoughts. A strong wind meant new ships were going to roll in soon. With them would come hungry customers. In other words, break time was over.

“Shit, back to the old geezer’s kitchen,” he grumbled, the cigarette dangling from his lips. The wind scattered the smoke drifting from the burning end of his cigarette. With a sigh, Sanji took the cigarette from his mouth before smoke could sting his eyes. “Back to the shitty old grind.”

After putting the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe, Sanji turned to exit the balcony. But the sight of sails in the distance caught his eye. Curiosity bubbled inside him at the design of the jolly roger. At this distance, it looked like a vaguely cross-shaped white blotch. Another block of white slashed through the middle horizontally, the ends curving upward.

“A pirate ship? Not unusual here, but those sails?” Sanji said to himself, squinting in an effort to get a better look. A small voice in the back of his mind told him to forget it and get back to the kitchen before Zeff came looking for him. But curiosity had Sanji rooted to the spot. “They look so familiar…”

As the ship sailed closer, the images became clearer. Insight hit Sanji like a blow to the chest. He knew who it was even before he could make out the white cross and skull with its toothy grin beneath a white mustache.

“Whitebeard?!” he exclaimed. “What’s he doing away from the Grand Line?”

Before he could think too hard on why Whitebeard - of _ all _ infamous pirates - was heading for Baratie, Zeff’s loud voice boomed from the kitchen.

“Quit standin’ around, shitty eggplant!” the chef reprimanded, his voice coming from below Sanji. Sanji peered over the railings and saw Zeff was glaring at him through the window in the kitchen below. “Did you fall asleep up there?! We got customers comin’!”

“I _ know, _ old geezer!” Sanji barked, sending a glare down at Zeff to match the one the chef was pinning him with. “I ain’t blind, y’know?!”

To an outsider, Sanji’s behavior would be downright disrespectful. But this was an old routine by now, and Sanji even found a little comfort in the unorthodox way Zeff looked out for him. 

“Then you won’t have any trouble finding your way to the kitchen!” Zeff shot back. “Now, stop dawdling before I kick your ass myself!”

As Zeff ducked out of the window, Sanji added, “I’d like to see you _ try, _ shitty old man!”

Slouching, Sanji let out a sigh and cast one last look at the pirate ship. It was well-within view now; he could even see a handful of the crew milling about on deck.

Sanji wasn’t a fainthearted man, but it wasn’t every day that such an infamous pirate showed up on Baratie’s door. He couldn’t deny that his pulse was beating a little faster, adrenaline seeping into his veins. His fingers itched to grab another cigarette, but Zeff would kill him if he polluted the kitchen with cigarette smoke.

“The sooner they get here, the sooner they can leave,” Sanji muttered, turning his back to the approaching ship. Though Baratie wasn’t _ technically _ a pirate ship, it was still staffed by a rough and rowdy group of cooks. With Zeff and Baratie’s crew around, Sanji’s apprehension at Whitebeard’s ship ebbed for now. “At least I’m not serving them all by myself.”

Sanji rejoined the rest of the cooks in the kitchen, and pushed up his sleeves to start on the latest order. As he was chopping vegetables, the floor below the kitchen erupted in noise. Boisterous laughter and animated chatter drifted up the stairwell that connected the dining room to the kitchen.

“There’s a shitload of pirates down there!” exclaimed a waiter as he came through the door. “I mean, I know most of our customers are pirates, but these guys are the real deal!”

Before Sanji could stop himself, his curiosity got the better of him. “Are they the Whitebeard pirates?”

The whole kitchen went silent. Each chop of the knife Sanji used echoed, the only sound in the room. Giving in to the tension, Sanji paused in his cutting.

Zeff cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “Who cares who they are? Serve them as you would any other customer!”

The kitchen staff fell back into their work, the tension gone as quick as it had come on. Sanji was about to resume chopping vegetables when a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“You’re part of the wait staff today,” Zeff said. “Don’t screw it up.”

Sanji groaned, the knife clattering onto the cutting board. “Ugh, _ c’mon! _ You know I hate waiting on all the shitty customers when I should be in here-!”

“Quit whinin’, brat!” Zeff snapped, swinging his peg leg up and hitting Sanji in the back of the knee. Sanji faltered, leaning heavily against the counter top as his knee gave out. “Don’t call our customers, ‘shitty’! We wouldn’t be in business if it weren’t for them!”

“I know that, damn geezer!” Sanji replied, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to stand on two legs. His knee was still weak from Zeff’s hit, but it would be fine. “That hurt, dammit!”

“You’ll be in a _ world _ of hurt if you piss those guys off out there!” Zeff said, jerking a thumb towards the kitchen doors. “The Whitebeard pirates are powerful! Their captain is over twenty feet tall and could crush you like a bug beneath his shoe! You don’t cross them if you value your life!”

Sanji’s expression hardened, brows furrowing. “If I have such a bad attitude, why are you putting me on wait staff duty?!”

“Because we’ve been losing waiters every damn day!” Zeff answered, crossing his arms. “We only have a handful left, and they can’t handle _ this _ many customers at once! You’re on wait staff duty because I know that _ you-” _He poked Sanji hard in the chest. “-won’t get frightened off like most of our wait staff did!”

Sanji accepted the backhanded compliment and sighed. _ “Fine, _ shitty geezer! I’ll help serve the customers!”

“Good!” Zeff replied, brushing past him. “Now, get to work!”

Sanji grumbled to himself as he pulled his sleeves down, wanting to look more presentable. Just because he hated being a waiter didn’t mean he was going to serve customers while looking sloppy. At the kitchen door, he straightened his tie one more time before grabbing the orders for table twenty-three.

Once he descended the stairs, the sight that greeted him was worse than he could have imagined. 

The Whitebeard pirates took up the majority of the tables, being loud and raucous without regard to the other customers. The handful of non-pirate customers were squeezed into corner tables. They hunched over their meals, trying not to attract the attention of any pirates. Occasionally, a piece of food would go flying from one table to another. The blatant lack of respect for food crawled underneath Sanji’s skin. His jaw clenched, trapping whatever rude remarks he wanted to say.

As Sanji made his way towards table twenty-three, he had to dodge a bottle of alcohol being tossed his way. Sanji flinched as he heard the bottle crash behind him. When he had dodged, the two plates in his hands nearly slipped from his grip. Coming _ that _ close to dropping the food ignited his temper, bringing it from a simmer to a boil.

Before he could stop himself, he bared his teeth in a scowl and shouted, _ “Hey! _ Watch it! This ain’t no damn bar!”

“Sorry ‘bout that!” one of the pirates replied. He was a short, rotund man with overalls and pockets on his chin. His grin was nowhere near apologetic, a few black holes in his smile where his teeth were missing. He gestured to someone behind Sanji. “I was aimin’ for _ that _ little guy!”

“‘Little’?_ ‘Little’!” _ the guy behind Sanji repeated. Sanji turned and saw the man the other pirate was referring to. He was actually a smidgen _ taller _ than Sanji. But compared to the well-above average height of most of Whitebeard’s crew, the guy was certainly not _ tall. _ Shaggy brown hair and a fancy green tunic clashed with the red flush of irritation on his cheeks. “I ain’t little! You trying to start a fight, Blamenco?!”

“Bring it, tiny!” Blamenco laughed, getting to feet as the other guy did. “I’ll smash you, Haruta!”

“Hey, now!” a different voice cut in. Sanji looked towards the sound of the new voice and saw a man standing at table twenty-three. He was a few inches taller than Sanji, with freckles across his cheekbones and unruly black hair. An orange cowboy hat sat atop his head, matching the orange brace on his left elbow. He was shirtless, clad in only boots and black shorts. “If you’re gonna fight, take it outside! We’re not the only ones eating here, y’know?”

Seemed like a few of them had manners after all. 

Sanji straightened, brushing past the two pirates towards the table with the black-haired pirate.

“I was just jokin’ around, Ace!” Blamenco lamented, sinking back into his seat.

“Yeah, it was all in good fun!” Haruta added, moping as he took his seat.

“Sorry to ruin your fun, boys!” Ace chuckled, taking his seat as Sanji reached the table. He turned his attention towards the blond and offered him a grin that Sanji _ almost _found charming. “Sorry about them; they do this all the time.”

“I’m no stranger to a rough crowd, but if you guys get any rowdier, I’ll kick you out myself,” Sanji replied, frowning. “Especially if you disturb the women here. Pirates and marines are a dime a dozen, but pretty ladies are rarer.”

The black-haired pirate scoffed, the smirk on his lips eliciting a strange, fluttery feeling in Sanji’s chest. “I’ll keep that in mind, Blondie. Now, can we have our food, ple-?”

“‘Blondie’?!” Sanji parroted, the nickname both irritating him and making the tips of his ears turn pink. _ “Tch, _ nice way to talk to the guy that made your food!”

“I didn’t exactly catch your name as you were threatening to kick us out,” the guy replied, quirking an eyebrow. That little action sent Sanji’s stomach for a loop and he set the plates down onto the table with a huff.

“It’s ‘Sanji’!” Sanji said, sticking his hands in his pants’ pockets. “Anything else you need, shithead?”

“A bar of soap for that mouth of yours!” the black-haired pirate joked, laughing along with the guy that sat across from him. “I knew Baratie had a reputation, but I didn’t know its wait staff was as brazen as its owner!”

“I’m not a waiter, idiot,” Sanji corrected, holding the man’s gaze on accident. His dark eyes were playful. Sanji had to direct his glare at the middle of the table to keep his stomach from doing somersaults. “I’m the sous chef, but most of our waiters quit because they couldn’t handle the kind of crowd that comes in here.”

The guy across from the black-haired pirate laughed. “You make this place sound dangerous!”

“Yeah, this isn’t exactly the rundown bars my crew and I have been to!” the black-haired guy added, then held out his hand. “By the way, I’m Ace! Portgas D. Ace!” Sanji glared down at Ace’s outstretched hand and quirked an eyebrow. When Ace realized Sanji wasn’t going to shake his hand, he gestured to the guy across from him. “That’s Marco.”

“Yo,” Marco greeted, sending Sanji a lazy wave of his hand. His skin was tan and messy, dirty blond hair sat atop his head in a style reminiscent of a pineapple’s leaves.

Sanji huffed, curling his fists in his pockets and keeping his gaze pinned on the table. 

He was straight - he never felt attraction to men the way he did to women - but something about Ace’s appearance made him falter. A fluttery feeling had burst in his chest, the same one he felt when he saw a beautiful lady. But Ace was a man? A man with playful, _ pretty _eyes-

Sanji’s frown deepened, his brow furrowing the slightest bit. He couldn’t stand feeling so _ off, _ like he wasn’t himself at the moment. 

It didn’t help that the guy was shirtless and muscular as all hell. The random letters tattooed down his left arm only brought attention to how toned his arms were. Ace was leaning forward in his seat, elbows propped on the table. From this angle, Sanji could see the top of Whitebeard’s jolly roger between Ace's shoulder blades. From the looks of it, the tattoo ran down the expanse of his back. 

Suddenly, Sanji was curious if Ace’s back was as muscular as the rest of him. Like a slap to the face, Sanji’s mind presented him with the mental image of running his hands down his tattooed back - with this black-haired stranger between his legs and pinning him to his bed.

The image sent an eruption of red over Sanji’s cheekbones and he unconsciously ground his teeth. He had a habit of chewing on the end of his cigarette, but at the moment, he wasn’t smoking one. 

“I’m guessing you two are important, since those idiots backed down when you told them to?” Sanji said at last, daring to bring his eyes away from the table. They landed on Ace and he realized his mistake a second too late. 

Ace was grinning broadly, flashing pearly white teeth. His eyes were mirthful, crinkling at the corners. Soft, amused laughter bubbled from his throat. 

Sanji’s heart skipped a beat, palms starting to sweat. Sanji had never wanted a cigarette more than now. “W-What’s so funny?”

“Nothing! They only listen to me because I outrank them!” Ace replied, jerking a thumb towards himself. “Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates!”

“First Division Commander also present!” Marco chimed in, briefly raising a hand. “Doesn’t hurt that Ace here is captain’s favorite!”

“Oh, shut up!” Ace protested like he was arguing with a sibling. “I am _ not!” _

_ “You’re _ his favorite?” Sanji interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest as an excuse to free his sweaty palms from his pockets. His fingers twitched a little, not comfortable without a cigarette between them. “Well, that’s not surprising.”

Ace turned his attention to the blond, which did nothing for the wild fluttering in Sanji’s chest. His grin turned teasing as he replied, “‘Not surprising’? Why, Blondie? Because I’m too cute to hate?”

Ace snickered at his own joke, and Sanji couldn’t help but flush again. Making conversation had helped the red on his cheeks to fade, but now he was right back where he was; red as a tomato and getting more flustered the longer he spent around Ace. 

The reappearance of the nickname didn’t help the apparent disconnect between his brain and his mouth. Mentally, he scrambled for a good comeback, but nothing was coming to mind. In desperation, Sanji said the first insult that appeared. _ “Tch, _ yeah right! If you’re ‘cute’, then it’s probably because your shitty freckles make you look like a kid!”

Ace paused and it was Marco’s turn to laugh. “I _ told _ you, Ace!”

“You’re so rude, Marco!” Ace pouted, dejectedly sticking his fork into his meal. “I can’t help it I still have baby face at twenty!”

The way Ace frowned and stuck his bottom lip out was actually adorable, and Sanji _ almost _regretted what he said. But the moment passed and Ace was grinning again.

“So, is there anything else I can get you? Or can I leave already?” Sanji asked, impatient to head back to the kitchen. At least _ there _ his heart wouldn’t flutter about over the simplest things, like the arch of a brow or curve of a smile. “I _ do _ have other customers, y’know?”

Ace rested his chin in his hand, pretending to be thoughtful. The playful glint in his eyes was back, but with a hint of something darker this time. “Well, I could go for a nice, tall blond. Know where I can get one around here?”

It took about three seconds for Sanji’s brain to register that Ace meant him.

_ Ace _ was flirting with _ him. _

A _ man _ was flirting with _ him, _ and one that Sanji could only grudgingly admit was handsome.

A weird feeling crawled up Sanji’s spine, like the spindly legs of a spider. He couldn’t tell if he _ liked _ this kind of attention or not. His face was warm like he had a fever. His insides shook like someone released a whole cage of butterflies within him. These feelings were so foreign and new that the only way he could cover his discomfort was with barbed words.

“How about you try looking at the bottom of the ocean?!” Sanji snapped coolly, turning on his heel and marching to the kitchen.

Sanji didn’t see Ace wince and bury his face in his hand, but he did hear Marco’s teasing laughter.

“Came on a bit strong, Ace!” Marco remarked, his laughter dying down. Something sour churned in Sanji’s stomach as he heard one last comment before getting out of earshot. “Did you hear the way he was talking about ladies earlier? The guy is totally straight!”

_ Yeah, that’s right! I’m straight! _ Sanji thought as he stomped up the stairs to the kitchen. _ That flirting meant nothing! These _ ** _feelings_ ** _ mean nothing! _ Tendrils of doubt crept into his mind, and he paused at the top step. _ These feelings _ ** _are_ ** _ nothing, right? _

“Sanji! Get your ass back in here, shitty eggplant!”

Zeff’s voice broke Sanji from his thoughts and he rushed back into the kitchen. “I’m coming, damn geezer!”

The rest of the evening was busy as hell, and Sanji didn’t have the chance to think about Ace again before closing time.


	2. A Man After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji gets an unexpected visitor early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the same night Sanji and Ace met on Baratie.
> 
> Chapter title taken from the song, "Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)" by ABBA.

The sun had set and the moon had been in the sky for hours by now, but Sanji still couldn’t sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, Ace intruded into his thoughts. Only in the silence and privacy of his bedroom could he allow Ace - this captivating but total stranger - to steal his thoughts and run away with them.

His fingers itched to carve through that unruly dark hair. He wanted to trace a path between every one of those freckles with his fingertips. The image of Ace pinning him to the bed conjured itself in his mind once again. The idea of dragging his hands down that muscular torso had his pulse quickening. 

The thought of kissing him plagued Sanji so bad that he couldn’t lay still for more than a minute. He had to roll over onto one side and then the next to keep from drowning in his fantasies. Sinking his teeth into his lower lip, he wondered if Ace’s lips were soft or rough. Sanji found himself wanting to know if Ace was good at kissing or not.

The blond had kissed a few girls before, but those were awkward teenage kisses stolen during the few moments he wasn’t busy in the kitchen. They had been sloppy and inexperienced. 

He hated to admit to himself, but he couldn’t even recall the names or faces of the girls he had kissed. It wasn’t chivalrous and made him feel like he was going against the image of himself he had painted in his head. He was supposed to be the white knight that wooed women with valiance and honor!

And yet, they were but a footnote in his memory. Though the girls he had kissed had been beautiful, they didn’t stand out and entrance Sanji’s thoughts like Ace did.

Ace _ had _ to have some experience, especially with how boldly he made a move on him. As strange as these feelings of attraction felt, Sanji couldn’t deny himself that Ace was handsome. Too handsome, in fact, to be _ totally _ inexperienced.

_ Admitting he’s handsome doesn’t make me gay, does it? _ he wondered, furrowing his eyebrows. _ I’m certain I’m still attracted to women, though. But Ace is just so - so-! _ Sanji ran a hand down his face, grit teeth stifling a groan. _ Why me?! My life was fine until Ace swooped in! _

“Stupid Ace, with his cute freckles and dumb grin,” Sanji grumbled into his pillow. Pouting late at night over the beginnings of a crush had Sanji feeling immature. Yet, there was also relief at acknowledging his attraction.

Not that it helped at this point. 

The Whitebeard pirates had stayed up until closing time, and had docked their ship at Baratie for the night. By morning’s first light, they would be sailing away, taking Ace with them.

“At least when they leave, these weird feelings will go away,” Sanji mumbled, a tiny part of him not wanting Ace to go. “I hope.”

Though he wanted Ace to stay, chasing after him was totally out of the question. Ever since he was a child, Sanji had dedicated his life to helping Zeff fulfill his dream. Baratie was a second chance, not only for Zeff and Sanji, but for their crew. Pirates, thieves, even a few ex-marines had found a new life working at Baratie. How could Sanji abandon all of that for a total stranger?

But just this once, a part of Sanji wanted to be impulsive. 

What would have happened if he had flirted back? What if he had thrown all the rules of etiquette out the window and kissed Ace right there in the dining hall? At least then he would have found out whether Ace was as good of a kisser as he hoped.

Now, he’ll never know.

Ace will sail away with his crew, leaving Sanji behind to continue his life exactly the way it was before the Whitebeard pirates showed up.

Get up, go to work, go to sleep, and repeat.

Sanji sighed into his pillow, frustration filling him until it was bursting at the seams. “I’m never gonna get any sleep at this rate! Why can’t I-?!” 

A clattering sound in the kitchen below caught his attention. The noise had been soft, but he still heard it. 

Slowly, Sanji sat up. Straining his ears, he kept his whole body rigid. He dared not breath too hard in case the noise masked the sound. Too bad his pounding heart was making that a moot point; he could hardly hear anything over the resounding _ thump, thump, thump _ of his heart beat.

But the clattering never came again. All that reached his ears was the rhythmic creaking of the ship as the waves gently rocked it.

His gaze snapped to the clock in his room. Suspicion crawled up the back of his neck, leaving the short hairs on his hairline sticking up. It was almost one in the morning; no one should be up at this hour!

Slipping out of bed, Sanji crept to his bedroom door. Every creak of the floorboards beneath his weight had him wincing. Right as he reached it, a quiet knock at his window made his heart jump into his throat.

_ “Ah-!” _ Sanji exclaimed, slapping a hand over his mouth in time to cut off the noise. Fear gripped him at the humanoid shape in the window, until he recognized the cowboy hat the figure wore. Incredulity replaced his fear as he marched over to the window. Keeping his voice to a harsh whisper, he paused at the glass and hissed, _ “Ace?! What the hell?!” _

Ace’s voice was barely above a whisper as he splayed his hand on the window. _ “Lemme in!” _

Against his better judgement, Sanji unlocked the window and opened it. He stumbled back a few steps as Ace shimmied through the window feet first. When his feet hit the floor, he stood up straight with a satisfied grin on his lips.

“That was kinda fun!” Ace remarked, keeping his voice low enough that it wouldn’t carry to the next room. “I don’t usually sneak around at night!” He paused and tapped a finger to his chin. “Well, except to raid the ship’s kitchen while my crew is asleep.”

Just like in the restaurant earlier, Sanji was back to square one and blushing bright as a tomato at being near him. His stupid grin had reawakened the butterflies in Sanji’s stomach, and he overruled the giddy urge to grin with a firm frown. 

“What are you doing here?!” Sanji asked, balling his hands into fists. “Was that _ you _ making noise in the kitchen?!”

“Yeah,” Ace admitted, readjusting the bag that hung off one shoulder, which he held in place with his hand. His free hand reached into the bag on the strap around his leg. Of all things, he pulled out an _ apple _ and took a bite. Cocking his head, he asked, “Did you hear me?”

_ “Yes!” _ Sanji replied, glaring at the apple before snatching it out of his hand. “Did you steal this from the kitchen?!”

Ace swallowed before answering, “It was just one! Did you want me to pay for it?” He put his bag on the floor so he could search his pockets with both hands. His hands flew to his pants pockets, patting them to feel what was in them. “I don’t think I have any money on me right now-?”

“Forget it!” Sanji exclaimed, voice accidentally rising to speaking level. 

_ Creeeak! _

Both he and Ace stood stock still as the floorboards in the next room creaked. The air echoed with the _ tap, step, tap, step _ that could only belong to one person on Baratie. After an agonizing few seconds, the steps ended at Sanji’s door.

_ “Sanji!” _ Zeff whispered harshly. “Go the hell to bed, shitty eggplant! The excitement of today doesn’t mean you can stay up all night!”

“‘Eggplan-’?” Ace started, but Sanji shoved the apple back in his mouth to shut him up.

“I’m _ nineteen, _ old geezer!” Sanji replied on instinct, whipping his head in the direction of the door. “I’m not gonna apologize for staying up!”

“Don’t take that tone with me!” Zeff huffed. “Just get your ass to bed already!”

With that, he stalked away, the _ tap, step, tap, step _ of his peculiar gait fading.

As soon as the bedroom door next door squeaked shut, Sanji let out a sigh of relief. When fingers closed around his wrist, he startled, then realized it was only Ace. Sanji still had his hand on the apple, keeping it firmly in Ace’s mouth. Now that Zeff was gone, that wasn’t necessary.

“Sorry,” Sanji said, letting go. To his surprise, Ace didn’t let go of his wrist.

Instead, he held the apple with his free hand and chomped down. Mouth full, Ace asked, “Was tha’ your ol’ man? Is he alwa’s so stric’ with you?”

“Zeff isn’t my father by blood, but he might as well be. He can be a real hardass, but he means well,” Sanji explained, eyes falling to Ace’s fingers on his wrist. They were warm and steady, the gentle grip of a man that’s stronger than he looks. There wasn’t even anything romantic about the gesture, and yet, Sanji’s heart still beat a little faster.

Ace seemed oblivious that he was still holding onto Sanji until the blond cleared his throat. The black-haired man looked surprised, his eyes widening for a second before realization hit and he dropped Sanji’s wrist.

“Sorry,” Ace mumbled, still chewing on the apple he stole.

Sanji immediately missed the physical contact, as small as it was. Ace didn’t seem to notice the brief glint of regret in Sanji’s eyes, mistaking it for disappointment instead. The apologetic shrug of his shoulders and sheepish grin made the blond’s cheekbones burn.

Unable to hold Ace’s gaze without turning pink, Sanji let his eyes lower. Ace swallowed and Sanji’s eyes paused, unaware he was staring at Ace’s Adam’s apple as it bobbed. The sight made something warm stir below Sanji’s navel and he caught himself staring.

Sanji whipped his head away with a huff, hoping the blush burning across his cheekbones wasn’t visible in the low light. “So what _ are _ you doing here?”

“Oh yeah, that’s right!” Ace replied, rubbing the nape of his neck and casting a guilty look down at the half-eaten apple in his hand. Sanji snuck a peek at him and felt the butterflies stir again. How dare Ace look so cute?! “I came to apologize for earlier. For flirting, I mean. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

_ Oh, no, _ Sanji thought, feeling his blush creep all the way to his ears. Dread and giddiness swirled in his stomach. _ Oh, shit. _

He knew full well the pangs of lovesickness by now, but _ this _ felt different. Normally, he saw a beautiful woman and was overcome with a thousand different synonyms for “love-struck”. Such is the curse of a hopeless romantic, doomed to be forever searching for the “perfect woman”.

But no woman had ever apologized to him, not really. No woman had ever gone so far as to sneak into his room at night just to speak with him. In fact, as much as he swooned and sighed, women tended to ignore his advancements. A part of him knew that these women likely forgot about him the second they left the restaurant. But that little bit of truth stored in his heart hurt too much to think about, so he always pushed it down.

So this was the receiving end? When he tried making a woman feel special, did she feel as weak at the knees at he did right now? He was touched - flattered, even - that Ace had the self-awareness and manners to apologize. It wasn’t even a big deal and yet, Ace had gone out of his way to speak with him alone!

It made Sanji’s heart flutter in a way he was sure would be fatal.

And _ yes, _ he did get hot under the collar at the way Ace’s Adam’s Apple had bobbed. But only a little, okay?? It’s not like his eyes had started traveling down that column of a neck, taking in the freckles that had been dashed across his lightly tanned skin-

_ Stop it!! _

Sanji swallowed, suddenly aware his mouth was watering. 

Now wasn’t the time for distractions! Working his jaw, he weighed his options. 

He _ could _ accept the apology and act like he wasn’t flattered in the slightest. Then Ace would leave, sail away with his crew in the morning, and _ hopefully _ take these feelings with him.

But it wasn’t that easy. These feelings were bubbling up inside Sanji, clouding his judgement. All he knew for sure was that he _ wanted. _ He wanted those lips on his. He wanted Ace’s strong hands on every part of him he could reach. He wanted to run his fingers down the expanse of his back, and maybe get a better look at that tattoo.

_ Fuck, I am really _ ** _am_ ** _ attracted to him! _ Sanji realized, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. _ God, what am I doing?! How the hell did I end up here?! _

A voice in the back of Sanji’s mind told him to go for it; throw caution to the wind and take what he wanted. There would be no more denying of his attraction, at least to himself. And if the pass earlier that day was anything to go by, the feeling was mutual. Would it hurt to give in, just this once?

“Hey, Sanji, was it?” Ace said, breaking Sanji out of his thoughts. The apple in his hand had been demolished with only the chewed-up core left. “It’s been like, five whole minutes and you haven’t said anything.” Sanji didn’t miss the slight hurt that crept into his voice. “Are you _ that _ mad about the flirting?”

“No, I’m not mad about it; not anymore,” Sanji replied, the words falling from his lips without thinking. 

Ace relaxed in an instant, a relieved grin breaking out on his face. “Oh, good! I thought I crossed a line there!”

The grin on his face and the relief in his voice was a fatal combination. The butterflies in Sanji’s stomach roared to life and his heart squeezed. This time, Sanji was hit with a wave of giddiness so strong that he had to bite his lip to keep from returning Ace’s smile.

_ Oh no, he keeps getting cuter! _Sanji thought, clearing his throat. “I’m surprised you went through so much trouble to apologize. You seem a bit too polite to be a pirate.”

“I get that a lot!” Ace said, laughing softly. “My grandfather is a pretty strict guy, kinda like your old man! He did his best to teach us proper manners.” He scratched his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. “Come to think of it, though, Gramps probably wasn’t the best person to learn manners from?”

Sanji crossed his arms over his stomach in a vain attempt to make it stop doing somersaults. “Oh, really?”

“Luckily, he wasn’t the only one we learned from!” Ace continued. “This bar lady back in my hometown taught me a thing or two about being polite. I guess old habits die hard, huh?” With a chuckle, he added, “I think my little brother was only one that didn’t pick up on the lessons!”

Sanji let himself smile, relaxing enough to stick his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants. “I can’t imagine anyone related to you being all _ that _ rude.”

“If you ever meet my little brother, you’ll change your mind!” Ace joked, mimicking Sanji by sticking his hands in his pants pockets. “He gets himself into so much trouble, I swear! He’s only a few years younger than me, but he’s always gonna be my bungling kid brother.”

For the first time since they met, Sanji was letting his guard down. Ace was like a breath of fresh air. He seemed so polite and respectful, something that Sanji admittedly wasn’t used to. 

Zeff and the rest of Baratie’s crew respected him, but more in a gruff, roundabout way. Everyone spoke bluntly and made no attempt to hide their feelings. Respect wasn’t earned through carefully-picked words, but actions. Politeness was relegated to something you showed to women, not other men.

But Ace was polite without reason. He was considerate of other people’s feelings enough that he felt obligated to apologize. Sanji wasn’t sure what he had done to earn Ace treating him this way, but he wasn’t about to complain. It felt...nice.

_ Oh, screw it! _ Sanji decided. _ Why the hell not? _

His guard had lowered enough that trusting himself to Ace seemed more and more like the right choice. Besides, Ace hadn’t asked for anything serious; only a little bit of fun between strangers. 

_ He isn’t treating it so seriously, _ Sanji reasoned, excitement bubbling in his gut at what he was about to do. _ If he can be casual about it, so can I, right? _ Belatedly, he tacked on, _ I could always kick him out if things go wrong. Literally. _

The thought that this whole situation could go south and end badly threatened to weaken his nerve. So Sanji pushed the anxiety away in favor of taking a step closer to Ace. The black-haired man immediately straightened at the movement.

_ If I’m going to act on these feelings, I shouldn’t let this moment pass me by! _

“Um, A-Ace?” Sanji started, feeling too shy to hold Ace’s gaze. Instead, he let his eyes fall to his lips, and unconsciously licked his own. “I - The flirting earlier, I kind of - I-I liked it.”

“You did?” Ace replied, his grin widening enough to make his cheeks dimple. 

“Y-Yeah, I did.” Remembering what he had said_ after _ the flirting, Sanji’s bravery faltered. A teensy bit of guilt marred the excitement blooming in his chest. Hugging himself on instinct, he let his gaze drop to the floor. “Sorry I - y’know, basically told you to go drown.”

“People have said worse to me than that,” Ace replied, shrugging. He tilted his head, trying to get a better look at Sanji’s expression, but the blond kept his head down. Any amusement left Ace’s voice. “You seemed pretty upset. No offense, but I get the feeling this is all new to you?”

“It’s that obvious, huh?” Sanji asked, reaching his right hand up to tuck his hair behind his right ear. All the confidence that he had built up in his head was shaken. Ace’s simple question was like an arrow to Sanji’s knee, leaving him unbalanced and unprepared.

Acknowledging his inexperience felt awkward and foreign in a way that made his face burn with embarrassment. With women, Sanji was confident and bold. But with Ace, he was in uncharted territory. His usual self-assured demeanor had vanished. 

“I usually go after women,” Sanji admitted. “Men never um, flirt with me. But I admit, I’m not very nice to men-” A self-conscious chuckle escaped as he added, “-at all!”

Sanji braced himself for the scoffing he was sure would come. He expected Ace to joke about Sanji having no experience with the same sex. Take a jab at him by pointing out that the reason men don’t flirt with him is because he’s so hostile towards them. Maybe even make fun of him for getting so flustered over a little flirting.

But the ridiculing remark he was expecting never came. 

Once again, Sanji was taken off-guard by how gently Ace asked, “What made me the exception?”

There was no derision, no mocking intent behind his words. Ace was genuine in his curiosity, not cruel about it. It took Sanji a moment to recover, that simple question eliciting so many emotions that he wished he had a cigarette to calm him down.

“I-I’m not sure,” Sanji stammered, forcing himself to meet his gaze. At first, he thought the look in Ace’s eyes was pity. After all, Sanji was so inexperienced with this kind of attraction that he couldn’t even _ articulate _ his feelings. But when the blond looked closer, he realized his gaze was soft, almost tender. Swallowing hard, Sanji’s mouth went dry. “I guess...because you’re polite?”

Ace chuckled, the sound warm and rumbling in his chest. Taking a step forward, he further closed the distance between them. “Is politeness all it takes to win you over?”

The close proximity had Sanji’s heart skipping a beat. If Ace truly wasn’t going to judge him, he might as well take a chance. 

Deciding to test the waters, Sanji reached a hand up, fingers ghosting up Ace’s side and hovering on his firm chest. Ace made no move to brush him off, so Sanji took that as a good sign.

“All the men I grew up with have no manners. Neither do most of the male customers that come in here,” Sanji explained, daring to splay his hand across one of Ace’s pectorals. The skin-on-skin contact felt electric - even with as minimal as it was - sparking heat beneath his navel. Beneath his palm, Sanji felt the black-haired man’s heart beating fast. Looks like Ace was as into this as he was? The idea gave Sanji a little more confidence, and he joked, “I guess I’m surprised to meet a guy that isn’t a total shithead?”

The grin that spread across Ace’s lips made Sanji weak at the knees.

“Does that mean you want to get to know me more?” Ace asked, taking his hands out of his pockets and resting them on Sanji’s waist. The blond let out a little gasp when he was pulled flush against the other man. Tilting his head down, Ace’s lips brushed the shell of Sanji’s ear. “Because I’d like to get to know _ you _ more, Blondie.”

Ace’s hands were big and warm as they hovered on Sanji’s waist. He kept his grip light and easy to break out of, in case the blond had second thoughts. 

But Sanji couldn’t fully appreciate the feeling because _ something _ was digging into his thigh and not in a _ good _way.

“W-Wait a second!” Sanji said, pulling away enough to look down. Right away, he saw what was the problem: the core from the apple Ace had eaten earlier was stuck in his pants pocket. It must have happened when the man had mimicked Sanji by putting his hands in his pockets, too. With an exasperated sigh, Sanji dug the core out and presented it in front of their faces. “How did this even_ fit _ in there?!”

Ace shrugged and laughed, plucking the core from Sanji’s hand. “This kinda ruined the moment, didn’t it?” He turned his attention back to the blond, his smile turning mischievous. “How about I make it up to you with a kiss?”

Taken by surprise, Sanji could only nod dumbly, blushing red for the millionth time this evening.

Without looking, Ace tossed the core behind him, aiming for the trash can in the corner of the room. As it sailed through the air, Ace leaned in. The second before their lips met, the core landed in the can with a very loud, _ BANG!! _

Both of them froze in place, their eyes snapping open.

The only response was a loud _ bang _ on the wall in return, and Zeff’s irritated growl, _ “Sanji! _ Bed! Now!”

After a few more tense moments, no other reprimand came. The two of them relaxed, dissolving into quiet laughter that had them leaning closer. Both of them grinned broadly, noses brushing and eyes scrunched in amusement.

As their laughter faded, Ace pulled away. The loss of physical contact left Sanji feeling cold. But before he could ask why Ace had broken away, the other man ducked down. 

“Wha-?” Sanji started, words getting cut off as strong arms wrapped around his middle. Without warning, Sanji found himself lifted in the air. To keep from falling, he had to wrap his legs around Ace’s waist. To stabilize himself, his hands gripped Ace’s shoulders, fingers digging into the muscles there. _ “Hey!” _

“You heard the man, Blondie!” Ace teased, carrying Sanji over the bed and sitting down. Sanji sank down onto his lap, seated on Ace’s firms thighs. “You should be in bed!”

“I-In bed?” Sanji flushed from his hairline to his neck at the innuendo hidden in Ace’s words. To hide this, Sanji buried his face in the crook of the other man’s neck. “Ace, you dummy…”

“Sanji?”

Sanji perked up at the use of his real name and pulled back to look him in the face. “Hm?”

One hand rested on Sanji’s hip to keep him in place, while the other lifted to his face. Ace’s fingertips brushed the blond’s jawline, moving up to caress his cheek. The pads of his fingers were callused but gentle on his skin. His thumb grazed Sanji’s lower lip, his dark eyes fixed on his mouth.

Even in the low light, Sanji could see the flush on Ace’s cheeks, dark freckles standing out against the red. His eyelids were lowered halfway, pupils blown wide. The barest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Ace’s voice was so soft that Sanji almost didn’t hear him. “Can I kiss you?”

Instead of answering, Sanji leaned forward, then hesitated. Ace was patient, waiting without complaint. Sanji trapped his lower lip between his teeth for a second before shutting his eyes and closing the distance.

As soon as their lips touched, a spark danced down Sanji’s spine. His hands shook as he reached up to cup Ace’s face, thumbs grazing his cheeks. They exchanged a few tentative, chaste kisses before Sanji felt more confident in going further.

A quiet gasp slipped from Ace as Sanji’s teeth nipped at his lower lip. He let his jaw go slack and felt the blond’s tongue skim clumsily across his teeth before going deeper. Another spark erupted when their tongues met, sliding and scraping against each other. A low groan rumbled from the back of Ace’s throat. His hand moved from Sanji’s cheek to tangle his fingers in his blond locks.

Turns out, Ace_ was _ a good kisser. His lips were rough, probably chapped from biting them. The texture created mouth-watering friction against Sanji’s softer lips. Idly, Sanji noted that he tasted like the apple he ate; sweet with a hint of tartness.

When they pulled apart to breathe, Sanji’s eyes were glazed over and hazy. His heart was banging in his chest already. No prior kiss had ever made his heart race like _ this, _ and damn, he wanted _ more. _ His eyelids fluttered shut as he tilted his head until his lips were less than an inch away from Ace’s. “C-Can you kiss me again?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Ace replied, closing the distance and pressing his lips to Sanji’s. As they kissed, his hand on Sanji’s hip dragged upwards, dipping under his shirt. The blond’s breath hitched and Ace retracted his hand. “Too fast?”

“No, just a little unexpected,” Sanji answered, giving him an encouraging smile. “Keep going.”

“You can touch me, too,” Ace pointed out. “I want you to.” 

“O-Okay,” Sanji agreed, unsure hands hovering on Ace’s shoulders, then slipping down his collarbone and coming to a rest on his pectorals. He squeezed, swallowing hard at how firm his chest was. Letting go, his hands wandered lower, fingers brushing his nipples. A gasp escaped Ace’s throat and his fingers tightened in Sanji’s hair. “That feel good?”

“Yeah, do that again!” Ace replied before claiming Sanji’s mouth again. Sanji’s fingers fumbled before trapping one of nipples between his index finger and thumb. Ace actually _ whined _into his mouth when Sanji rolled it between his fingers. “Oh, God!”

As Sanji teased him, Ace had to break away and bury his face into the crook of Sanji’s neck. Each roll of the blond’s fingers had Ace muffling his whines against his skin. When Sanji squirmed in his lap, he felt Ace’s hard length straining in his shorts. 

“This is really turning you on, isn’t it?” Sanji observed, feeling Ace nod. Wanting to be a little bolder, Sanji tweaked his nipple hard. Ace sank his teeth into his neck to muffle a groan. Sanji grit his teeth as pain bloomed. A moment later, Ace ran his tongue over the bite mark to soothe it and the pain gave way to pleasure._ “God, _ keep touching me, Ace!”

Every touch and taste had the heat below Sanji’s navel growing hotter. Sanji brought his hands to Ace’s neck, grounding himself as the black-haired man kissed him breathless. 

Ace’s hand shimmied back under his shirt, inching up until his thumb brushed his nipple. At that, Sanji bucked his hips on instinct, moaning quietly against Ace’s lips.

“You like that, Blondie?” Ace asked, rolling the bud between his index finger and thumb. Sanji’s hips jerked again and a groan crawled from Ace’s throat at the friction on his cock. Ace pinched his nipple hard. Sanji whimpered before slapping a hand over his mouth, covering the embarrassing noise. With a satisfied grin, Ace teased, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’!”

“Sh-Shut up!” Sanji panted, brows furrowing and turning red from embarrassment. “You were the one whining earlier!”

“Didn’t say I didn’t like the noise, babe,” Ace pointed out, pressing a kiss to Sanji’s jaw.

“‘Babe’?” Sanji repeated, eyes falling closed as Ace’s lips moved to his neck.

“You mind if I call you that?” Ace asked, leaving a kiss on the pulse point below his jaw. Sanji didn’t even need to_ see _ Ace’s expression to know he was grinning against his neck. “I can stick to, ‘Blondie’, if you like?”

“‘Babe’ is fine, dummy,” Sanji replied, goosebumps erupting on his skin as Ace moved his mouth lower. When his teeth paused to dig into his collarbone, Sanji couldn’t suppress a shudder. “Oh, _ fuck…” _

On instinct, one of Sanji’s hands went up to card through Ace’s hair, only to be stopped by the hat the man was _ still _wearing. His hand knocked the hat to the side, almost making it topple off Ace’s head.

“Wha-?” Ace exclaimed, pulling back to straighten his hat. A sheepish grin broke out on his face as he realized what had happened. “I still have the hat on, don’t I?”

“Yeah, you do,” Sanji confirmed, chuckling as Ace pulled the brim down, hiding his flushing face. “Oh, _ now _ you’re shy?”

Laughing at himself, Ace tugged the brim up just enough to peer at Sanji from under it. “Only because I embarrassed myself in front of someone as sexy as you!”

Sanji’s grin fell away for a second, then returned tenfold, beaming hard enough to make his cheeks dimple. Flustered and unsure what to do with his hands, Sanji threaded his fingers in his blond hair. It was a nervous habit he never quite shook off. “M-Me? But I’m so inexperienced and-!”

“And?” Ace interrupted, pushing his hat back and wrapping his arms around Sanji’s waist. “I’m still _ crazy _ attracted to you!”

It was Sanji’s turn to hide his face, burying his blushing cheeks in his hands. His voice was muffled as he mumbled, _ “Shut up!” _

“Oh, no! You’re adorable, too!” Ace teased, gently prying Sanji’s hands from his face. After stealing a kiss, he added with a touch more seriousness, “I’d love to keep going. Would you?”

“Yes, but-” Sanji squirmed, keeping his gaze down at Ace’s chest to avoid his eyes. “-I’ve never, um, gone all the way with another guy before. Or uh, _ anyone _ before.”

Ace stilled, canting his head to the side. “I’m your first?”

Sanji frowned, mistaking Ace’s response as negative. “Yeah, so?!”

One of Ace’s hands reached up, fingers tucking beneath Sanji’s chin and turning the blond’s attention on him. His tender smile was back, melting away Sanji’s lingering insecurities. “I’m honored, and I’ll try to make this good for you.”

Sanji chuckled under his breath. He reached up and flicked the brim of Ace’s gaudy orange hat. “You can start by taking this off.”

“As you wish.” Ace took off his hat and pulled out the bottle that had been tucked inside it. Sanji went rigid at the sight, perplexed and a little offended that a bottle of oil - of _ all _things - had been in his hat.

“Where did you-?!” Sanji asked, snatching the bottle and reading the label. Sure enough, it was the same brand of cooking oil that they used in the kitchen. “You took_ this, _ too?! You were _ planning _ on getting in my pants?!”

Ace shrugged, his ears turning pink. “I figured it’d be good to have, in case things went this way.” A wry grin curled on his lips. “And it looks like I was right?”

“We cook _ food _ with this, idiot!” Sanji hissed, shooting him an incredulous glare.

“I took one of the unopened ones in the back!” Ace protested. “You’ll never even miss it!”

“Wait, if you grabbed oil, did you also-” Sanji began, gripping the brim of the hat and tilting it so he could peer in. About three or four little packages greeted him and he facepalmed with a groan. “Oh, God, you _ did!” _

“Actually, those are mine,” Ace clarified, taking one of the condom packages out of his hat. “The oil shouldn’t affect them because they’re lambskin.”

Okay, now Sanji was _ officially _ mortified. Dropping the bottle of oil on the bed, he buried his face in his hands again. “How do you know all that?!”

“I’ve been with other guys before, babe,” Ace answered, putting the condom back in his hat and setting it to the side. Rubbing the nape of his neck, he continued, “I know it’s...awkward at first, but you’ll get used to it.” Sanji didn’t answer, preferring to keep his face - now burning hot as the sun, no doubt - hidden from view. “Sanji, baby, is this too much? We don’t have to keep going if you’re overwhelmed.”

Ace’s genuine care - despite the two of them basically being strangers - tugged at Sanji’s heartstrings. Shame at his flustered behavior seeped into chest, making it tight.

_ I need to calm down about this! _ he told himself. Taking a deep breath, he let his hands fall from his face. _ I’m an adult! I can handle this! I may never see Ace again after tonight! Don’t ruin this! _

“I’m fine!” Sanji said, to both Ace and himself. “I just...needed a moment.”

Ace nodded, warm hands settling on Sanji’s hips. “Of course. You want to keep going?”

“Yes, I do!” Steeling himself, Sanji grabbed the bead necklace around Ace’s neck with one hand, yanking him into a searing kiss. Sanji took the lead, shoving his tongue past the other man’s lips. His free hand clamped on the back of Ace’s neck to keep him in place.

Ace’s eyes went wide at Sanji’s sudden forcefulness, but he melted into the kiss a second later. The blond’s nails scratching the base of his skull - fingers tangled and pulling at the shorter hairs there - had a shuddering moan escaping Ace’s throat.

“S-Sanji!” Ace panted when they broke apart. The blond pulled the bead necklace over Ace’s head and tossed it to the floor, the beads clacking as they hit the wood. Sanji didn’t give him a moment to regain any composure, stealing his breath again with another heated kiss.

As their lips moved together, Sanji kept adjusting on Ace’s lap. The handle of the knife at Ace’s belt was digging into his thigh, distracting him. To his annoyance, his efforts were in vain and the knife handle wouldn’t budge. 

Reaching down, Sanji’s fingers tugged at the belt buckle. “Off!”

Obedient, Ace shucked his belt a second later. It joined the bead necklace on the floor, the buckle making a _ clink _ as it hit the ground. Within the next few minutes, both the bracelet and the log pose around Ace’s wrist joined his other accessories on the floor. Next, the orange brace was gone and finally, he toed off his boots.

When they pulled apart for air again, Ace rested his forehead against Sanji’s with a teasing grin. “I’m almost out of things to take off, and yet, you’re still fully-dressed. A little unfair, don’t you think?”

“Then why don’t you do something about that?” Sanji challenged, the words slipping past his lips without hesitation. He sounded so unlike his earlier self - bold, demanding - that it even took Ace by surprise.

But the half a second of surprise was overshadowed by a lopsided smirk and hooded eyes. “I thought you’d never ask.”

With patient fingers, Ace undid every button on Sanji’s nightshirt. He kept the blond distracted with playful, teasing kisses. Whenever his fingers would fumble around a stubborn button, he would laugh softly and Sanji would join in. After undoing the last button, Ace eased the shirt of Sanji’s shoulders. 

As the fabric fluttered to the floor, Ace took his time running his fingers over Sanji’s torso. His fingertips caressed the muscles of his neck, then moved to his collarbone. As they ghosted between the dips in Sanji’s abdominal muscles, the blond shuddered.

“You like that, babe?” Ace murmured against the Sanji’s lips.

_ “Fuck, _ it’s driving me wild,” he admitted, his neglected erection uncomfortably restricted in his pajama pants. Every touch and tease had him fired up again, the heat below his navel fogging over his mind with desire. Ace’s fingers drifted towards his sides and Sanji inhaled sharply before a few giggles erupted from his throat. “H-Hey, d-don’t!”

“Does that tickle?” Ace asked, unfazed when Sanji covered up the mischievous smile on his lips with a hand.

“Yes, you dummy!” Sanji answered, giggling again when Ace’s fingers started tickling him again. _ “Ha! _ Stop, a-asshole! _ Ha, ha!” _Ace stopped and Sanji let his hand fall. “Thanks, you little shit!”

Ace had the gall to laugh. “You’re a real spitfire, aren’t you?”

“Got a problem with that?” Sanji replied, raising a brow at him and giving him a lopsided grin. 

“No, in fact, I’m a bit of a fireball myself!” Ace answered. Sanji didn’t quite understand the cheeky grin that broke out on Ace’s lips. But before he could question it, the other man was kissing him again.

Lost in the kiss, Sanji didn’t notice Ace’s hands drift down until they were gripping his backside. With a soft noise of surprise, Sanji froze in time for Ace for lay flat on his back, taking the blond down with him.

Sanji propped himself up on his hands, one on either side of Ace’s head. The black-haired man’s hands had moved to his hips, fingers daring to dip beneath the waistband of his pants. 

In this position, Sanji could feel how hard Ace was. Experimentally, Sanji ground his hips down and was rewarded with a pleased groan from Ace. The sound was addictive in an instant, and Sanji’s hazy mind wanted nothing more than to recreate it.

“Before we go further, do you still want to do this?” Ace asked, interrupting Sanji’s thoughts and getting his attention. “It’s not too late to back out.”

“Aren’t you enjoying yourself?” Sanji asked, doubt gripping his heart and nearly stopping it. _ Did Ace change his mind?! _“Do you not want this?”

“Oh, no! Of course, I do!” Ace amended quickly, bringing his hands up to frame Sanji’s face. “I only wanted to make sure this was still what _ you _wanted!”

Sanji sighed, a small smile curling the ends of his lips. “Don’t scare me like that, idiot!”

“Sorry, darlin’,” Ace replied, smiling into the kiss the blond gave him. It was followed by another, more languid kiss. Before they knew it, Ace was rolling Sanji onto his back, settling between his legs. He stole one last kiss before moving his mouth to Sanji’s neck. “God, you’re beautiful...”

A shiver jumped down Sanji’s spine at Ace’s warm breath on his neck. But he couldn’t fully enjoy the sensation as his mind got caught on the word “beautiful”. The word got stuck in the cogs, gumming up his thought process.

“Me?” Sanji asked, his eyes widening. In all honesty, he thought he looked kind of plain. The only interesting thing about his appearance was his unique eyebrows and the fact he kept one eye covered all the time. “Y-You really think?”

“Of course!” Ace replied, pulling a few inches away to look him in the face. “‘Beautiful’, ‘Handsome’, whichever you prefer.” Leaning forward until their noses brushed, he added, “I think they’re all true.”

A giggle - yep, an actual _ giggle _ \- burst from Sanji’s lips. He bit down on his lower lip to keep the giddy and undignified noise at bay. _ “Mmm! _ Ace, that’s so - so _ cheesy!” _

“But it got you to smile!” Ace argued, matching Sanji’s grin with one of his own. He reached up, brushing Sanji’s bangs away from his left eye. In an instant, Sanji’s smile vanished. Turning his head so the left side of his face was hidden against the mattress, a frown replaced his grin. “What’s wrong, Blondie?” 

“I-I don’t like both my eyes showing,” Sanji explained, annoyance and disgust bubbling inside him at the reminder of his biological family. Leave it to _ them _ to be half a world away from him and _ still _antagonize him. “My whole face reminds me of people I’d rather forget.”

Sanji felt Ace’s fingertips on his chin. A second later, Ace was turning his face back towards him.

“Maybe I should give you some better memories, then?” Ace suggested, inclining his head and peppering the left side of Sanji’s face with short, sweet kisses. 

A little overwhelmed, Sanji shut his eyes. He felt Ace’s lips brush a kiss to his eyelid before leaving one on the swirl of his left eyebrow. Guilt reared its ugly head.

_ What did I do to deserve someone like him? _ Sanji asked himself, brows furrowing as he tried desperately to ignore the growing urge to cry. _ I’m so pathetic! Don’t fucking cry, idiot! You’ll ruin everything! _

“W-Why are you being so nice to me?” Sanji asked before he could stop himself. A dull ache pounded in his temples as he blinked against glassy eyes. His tongue felt heavy and his throat a little too tight. “Making me feel so - so wanted?”

Without hesitating, Ace answered, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Sanji opened his mouth to reply, but no explanation came. Before he could think of a half-assed answer to give, Ace leaned down and pressed their lips together. Sanji sighed deeply through his nose, the tension in him dissipating as he returned the kiss. Leftover tears trickled down his temples, sliding into his hair. When Ace broke away, he immediately reached up and brushed the tear tracks away.

“Someone as handsome as you shouldn’t be crying,” Ace said, the rough palms of his hands cupping Sanji’s face. Ace’s whole body was hot pressed against Sanji’s, but the heat from his hands burned different; in a way that felt comforting. Just hot enough to capture the attention, like sitting too close to a campfire on a cold night. With a soft smile on his lips, Ace murmured, “Let me make you feel good, yeah?”

Black, wavy bangs fell in Sanji’s face, blocking out the rest of the world until all he could see was Ace. Meeting his gaze, Sanji could only nod as the overwhelming affection took his breath away. 

Sanji’s eyes slid closed as their lips met again, moving together in a languid, sweet way. They were technically strangers and yet to Sanji, kissing him felt so natural. Finally relaxed, Sanji let his hands drag up Ace’s sides and rest on his upper back.

The heat below Sanji’s navel had simmered earlier, when unwanted tears had threatened to ruin the moment. But as Ace slipped his tongue back into his mouth, the fire rekindled. 

Sanji tightened his thighs against Ace’s hips, rutting his own hips up and curling his toes at the resulting pleasure. An approving hum vibrated in the back of Ace’s throat, the noise spurring the blond to do it again. He could feel the other man shudder above him, and cracked open his eyes as Ace broke the kiss.

“What-?” Sanji started, his brain moving slower with the hazy fog surrounding it.

“You taste like an ashtray,” Ace teased, inclining his head for another kiss, nonetheless.

Ace broke away once more, propping himself up on his hands and spreading his knees apart. His fingers curled around the sheets, elbows locked to support his torso. Slow and hard, he rutted his hips against Sanji’s, the friction from their clothes making them both moan. 

_ “Oh! _ S-Sanji!” Ace exclaimed, speeding up his pace. His teeth sank into his lower lip, cutting into the grin that never seemed to leave his face. Lowering himself to his elbows, Ace panted against Sanji’s neck as his hips snapped faster, harder. _ “God, _ this feels good!”

Sanji’s nails cut into Ace’s shoulder blades, instinct making him meet every jerk of Ace’s hips. The heat beneath his navel had become a familiar pressure, his climax slowly building with every rut of their hips. Ace’s hot breath on his neck and the soft, needy moans slipping past his lips made the pressure coil tighter.

Sanji was already too close to getting off than he would like to be. He didn’t want the first time Ace made him cum to be when they were rutting together like horny teens. And given how late into the night it already was, Sanji didn’t trust himself to stay awake afterwards.

“A-Ace!” Sanji gasped, snaking his hands between them to press firmly against the other man’s chest. “H-Hold up! Please?”

Ace got the message, his pace staggering to a halt. Lifting his head, his eyes searched Sanji’s face for any signs of discomfort. “Yeah, babe? You good?”

Sanji chuckled, cheeks flushing bright. _ “Too _ good! I-I was about to get off too soon.” 

A smile broke out on the other man’s face, a hint a pride tugging at the corners. Beneath his palms, Sanji felt the tension ease from Ace’s upper back. Ace brought his forehead down to Sanji’s, locks of his hair falling in the blond’s face.

“Guess I got a little carried away?” Ace replied. “It just felt so good…”

“It did,” Sanji agreed, biting his lip as he reached up to tuck a lock of Ace’s hair behind his ear. His fingertips lingered on Ace’s jaw, tracing the sharpness of it. “But I’d rather um, go further tonight.”

“You tell me how you want me, Blondie,” Ace said, tilting his head to press a trail of kisses from below Sanji’s earlobe to his collarbone.

Sanji shifted to expose his neck, giving Ace more to work with. The nickname had reappeared, and feeling a bit playful, Sanji called him the first thing that came to mind. “Alright, Hotshot.”

“‘Hotshot’?” Ace repeated, a soft laugh coming from his lips. “I kinda like it!”

“Good! Now, um, let’s get the rest of these clothes off?” Sanji suggested, gasping as he felt Ace’s fingers at his waistband. “Whoa! Eager, aren’t you?”

“Can you blame me?” 

The bed creaked as Ace backed off to stand. Gripping the waistband, he pulled it down. Sanji arched his hips off the bed to help and before he knew it, the last bit of his pajamas had hit the floor. Completely naked now, Sanji sucked in a breath, flushing up to his hairline. His lack of experience caught up with him and he was suddenly shy again. It didn’t help that Ace was looking him up and down, taking his sweet time to drink in every detail.

“A-Are you gonna get on with it?” Sanji asked, his heart skipping a beat when Ace’s eyes flicked up to meet his. “W-What?”

“I was only admirin’,” Ace explained, the edge of the bed sinking beneath his knee as he crawled on top of him. He propped himself up on his hands, one on either side of Sanji’s head. A cheeky grin lit up Ace’s expression as he tilted his head. “You’re as hot under those clothes as I thought you’d be!”

_ Oh, fuck! _ Sanji thought, swallowing hard. The compliment hit him like a punch, knocking the air from his lungs. He took a shuddering breath, trying to calm his racing pulse. “That’s - Y-You - oh, just keep going!”

Ace chuckled, running a hand along Sanji’s body. He lingered on his chest, callused palm briefly resting on his shoulder. Sanji took a shuddering breath as Ace’s hand drifted down to his abdomen. Rough fingertips traced the muscles of his abs, then brushed the coarse blond hair below his navel. A strangled gasp got caught in Sanji’s throat when Ace’s fingers grazed his cock.

“That okay?” Ace whispered, and Sanji managed to nod. His fingers lingered for a moment, then dragged over Sanji’s hip bone. He brought both his hands under the blond’s backside, palms burning hot as his hands groped his ass. 

The moan on the tip of Sanji’s tongue got cut off by Ace snickering.

“You have like, the tiniest butt ever,” Ace teased, giving it a squeeze for emphasis. “I’m seriously holding most of it with one hand!”

“W-Wha-?! Why would you-?!” Sanji started, about to ask why Ace would tease him about that _ now, _ when Ace cut him off with a kiss. He stole Sanji’s words right off his tongue, kissing him until the blond was lightheaded. When he broke away, Sanji’s mind was foggy, and he had quite forgotten why he had opened his mouth in the first place. “I uh, w-where were we?”

“You were about to tell me how you want me,” Ace prompted, a smug little smirk on his lips. “What’ll it be, Blondie?”

Sanji hesitated, the realization hitting him that if the two of them were going to go all the way,_ one _of them was going to be on bottom. 

“I-I’m not sure?” Sanji replied, shifting underneath Ace’s expectant stare. Face burning hot, he let his eyes drift towards Ace’s neck. “I-I’m not..._ opposed _to being o-on bottom.”

He’d gotten curious before, and tried using his fingers on himself with little luck. There was no getting past the odd sensation of fingers being where they should _ not. _ All he got out of it was a feeling of awkwardness and frustration.

But he had an experienced partner now, so maybe it would be different?

One way to find out.

“Can you-?” Sanji started, unsure how to even _word_ his request. _How the hell am I supposed to ask him to do _**_that?!_** “Uh, y’know-?”

Luckily, Ace got the message.

“I’ve got you,” Ace replied, chuckling and reaching for the bottle of oil. “But y’know, if you’re more comfortable with me on bottom, that’s cool.”

Sanji pictured Ace on his back, thick thighs wrapped around his waist, flexing tighter with every thrust. Ace’s hair would halo around his head, a blissed-out grin on his face. Big, strong hands would clamp down on Sanji’s hip bones. Ace’s grip would be firm, words of encouragement falling from his lips as he took Sanji’s cock with ease.

A spark jumped down the blond’s spine, making his cock twitch.

_ Next time! _ Sanji vowed, licking his lips and swallowing hard. _ God, there _ ** _better_ ** _ be a next time! _

“How about next time?” Sanji suggested, trying to keep his voice level and avoid sounding as desperate as he did in his own head.

“Oh, so you already want a ‘next time’?” Ace teased, unclicking the bottle. “Am I _ that _ good, Blondie?” Sanji held his tongue, watching Ace slick his fingers. Ace moved swiftly, like he’d done it a million times before. “I’m gonna start now, okay?”

With a nod, Sanji held his breath. The tip of Ace’s wet fingers brushed his entrance, and on instinct, he tried to jerk his hips away.

“S-Sorry!” Sanji exclaimed, embarrassment flaring on his cheekbones. “I _ do _ want this!”

“I know, darlin’,” Ace said, snapping the bottle closed with his free hand and putting it down on the bed. “You just need to relax.” He lowered himself to one elbow, one thigh wedged between both of Sanji’s. The shorts Ace still wore chafed against Sanji’s cock, making him grunt in pain. Ace tensed like he had noticed the noise. But the tension dissolved as quickly as it had come on. Nosing his neck, Ace’s warm breath danced over the blond’s collarbone. “Can you relax for me, baby?”

Nodding, Sanji took a few deep breaths. Warm lips left a trail of lazy kisses against his neck. The trail jumped over his collarbone as Ace worked his way down. Ace paused to nip at Sanji’s hip bone before sinking to the floor, propped up on his knees.

“Relaxed yet, babe?” Ace asked, leaving a taunting kiss on the blond’s inner thigh.

“Y-yeah,” Sanji replied, mouth gone dry. _ Oh, God, this is happening! This is happening! Oh, my God-! _

Fingertips found his entrance again, teasing him at first. It didn’t feel as uncomfortable as Sanji thought it would. The oil was a little cold, though.

When the tip of a finger started to sink in, Sanji inhaled sharply and went rigid. The stretch didn’t really _ hurt, _ it just felt different, foreign. He was so focused on the sensation that he didn’t realize he hadn’t uttered a sound since Ace started.

Ace paused, glancing up at him. “You okay, Blondie? You’ve gotten real quiet on me.”

“Shit, sorry!” Sanji replied, chewing on his lower lip in lieu of having a cigarette to chomp on. “I’ll try to relax!” Taking a deep breath, Sanji closed his eyes. The tension in his muscles slipped away as he exhaled. It was enough for Ace to slip his finger in all the way to the knuckle. The feeling wasn’t much until Ace hooked his finger and brushed against a bundle of nerves. Like a lightning strike, pleasure shocked his system. It danced up his spine, leaving his nerves singed in its wake. _ “Ah! _A-Ace!”

“That feel better?” Ace asked, the lopsided grin on his face giving away that he knew the answer. 

After adding another finger, Ace started to pump them, fingertips hitting his prostate every time. And every time, Sanji came a little more undone. First, his breath stuttered, then his eyes glazed over. By the time Ace had worked him up to a third finger, Sanji was shaking against the bed.

“You look so good like this!” Ace said, his voice low. His neglected erection was straining in his shorts hard enough to hurt. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to take his fingers out and bury himself up to the hilt already! “You’re drivin’ me wild!”

“H-How do you think I feel?” Sanji panted, the little chuckle at the end of his question dissolving into a gasp. Ace’s fingers had pressed all the way in, rubbing circles against his prostate. “Right there! Keep going and - _ oh, shit _\- don’t stop!”

“I can’t believe I’m your first,” Ace remarked, lifting his thighs so his hips were flush against the bed. It gave him little relief for the pressure between his legs, but in exchange, he got a better view. Ace trapped his lower lip between his teeth, his grin turning a little soft at the edges. “You’re so gorgeous like this...I’m so lucky to be the first one to see this.”

Sanji would have responded to him - probably gotten flustered at how sweet Ace sounded - if he wasn’t already so close to his climax. It was nearly at its peak, the pressure taut and ready to snap.

“I-I can’t-!” Sanji mumbled, thighs twitching. “It’s too - it feels so-!” Ace’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock without warning. Sanji’s mouth fell open in a harsh gasp, his lower back arching on its own. “Oh, my _ God! _ Where did you learn _ that?!” _

Ace didn’t answer, instead taking more of Sanji’s cock into his mouth. When he got about halfway down, he paused and sucked. 

With that, the pressure beneath Sanji’s navel finally snapped. 

“Oh, _ fuck!” _ Sanji exclaimed, gritting his teeth as his climax crashed over him. Without thinking, his hands flew to Ace’s head, fingers curling into his hair. His grip was tight enough to break a few strands. Sanji’s hips bucked up on their own accord, forcing the rest of his cock in Ace’s mouth without warning.

Ace didn’t seem to mind, only humming in approval around Sanji’s cock. The blond came down his throat, and Ace swallowed most of it. Only a small dab of it trickled from the corner of his mouth after he pulled off.

Sanji’s heart beat inside his rib cage like a wild animal, his breath coming in harsh pants. The only sound he heard was the roar of his pulse in his ears. Little by little, the fog his mind was in dissipated, bringing him back to his senses. His heart beat slowed to normal, his breath becoming gentler. He let his hands fall from Ace’s hair, fingers stiff from holding on too tight.

“Sorry for not warning you,” Sanji started, blinking blearily down at Ace. “But you didn’t have to s-swallow-” The tip of Ace’s tongue darted out, licking away the white spot without a trace of shame. The sight was enough to have Sanji’s overstimulated cock twitch in interest. “Oh, _ shit. _ That was gross…”

Ace quirked an eyebrow at him, perpetual grin turning smug. “You don’t seem to mind.”

Sanji smiled, biting his lip in a vain attempt to keep his own grin in check. “You’re...not exactly _ wrong.” _

“Mind if I keep going?” Ace asked, fingers already starting to pump again. His fingertips hit his prostate again and another shock of pleasure shot down Sanji’s spine. 

Still overstimulated from his first orgasm, Sanji shuddered as Ace moved his fingers slow and hard, dragging out the aftershock. His heart skipped a beat, his breath shortening as Ace pumped his fingers deeper. Just when that familiar hazy fog of lust settled back over his mind, Ace dipped his head down and took Sanji’s cock in his mouth again.

“Y-You really don’t have - have to do that-!” Sanji panted, a moan rising from the back of his throat. His hand flew up to cover his mouth, his palm muffling the sound. Right after, Ace pulled his mouth off. For a heart-stopping second, Sanji thought he said the wrong thing.

“I don’t see you tryin’ to stop me,” Ace teased, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. “Relax, Blondie. I heard that noise you made earlier, when my pants rubbed against you. I figured it didn’t feel too good, so let me make it up to you.”

Ace _ definitely _ wasn’t asking for permission, and Sanji _ definitely _ wasn’t going to stop him. 

With a breathy sigh, the blond brought his hands to Ace’s hair, carding his fingers through that unruly mess. He couldn’t resist flicking his gaze down, watching his cock disappear past those reddening lips every time Ace went down. The sight made his mouth water, and Sanji’s hold on Ace’s curls got stronger with every bob of his head.

“Feels so good!” Sanji panted, hips jerking up into Ace’s mouth. “More - need _ more!” _ Ace grabbed his thigh with his free hand, throwing his leg over his shoulder. Ace took a deep breath through his nose, then slid all of Sanji’s length into his mouth at once. Sanji’s mouth fell open, eyes squeezing shut. His aftershock crashed over him, as strong as the orgasm before it. “Yes, _ yes!” _

Instead of swallowing this time, Ace pulled off as Sanji came, splattering white over the blond’s torso.

“I can’t wait anymore!” Ace exclaimed, freeing his fingers from Sanji and getting to his feet. He wrenched off his pants, revealing his flushed cock hanging heavy, the tip already leaking precum. “Please let me fuck you?”

Sanji could only nod dumbly, watching as Ace knelt between his legs, the bed dipping beneath his weight. As Ace was lining up with Sanji’s entrance, the blond remembered the condoms off to the side and sat up.

“Wait a sec!” Sanji interrupted, putting a hand on Ace’s chest. Ace paused to give him his attention, and Sanji glanced at the packages. “Forgetting something?”

Ace followed his gaze and snickered. “Looks like I _ did _ forget?” Inclining his head, he leaned forward and stole a kiss. Sanji tasted himself on his tongue, bitter and salty yet sweet. “I must’ve been too distracted by _ you, _ Blondie. Why don’t you give me a hand, then?”

Scoffing, Sanji reached for a package. “There’s a joke in there somewhere.”

The package was opened and discarded on the bed in no time. But before Sanji put it on Ace, his mischievous side flared up. 

Why not have a little more fun?

With a grin, Sanji held the condom in one hand and reached his free hand down. Ace inhaled sharply as Sanji’s hand wrapped around his length. Intending to tease Ace with his palm, Sanji paused when his fingers weren’t even touching. Glancing down, his grin became a surprised “O” when he saw there was a half an inch between his thumb and middle finger.

“Oh, my God,” Sanji mumbled, his eyes going a little wider. The head of Ace’s cock sat an inch or so below his navel. “Holy shit, Ace!”

_ “Ah! _ I-I’d be flattered if this wasn’t teasing the hell out of me!” Ace replied, thigh muscles flexing as he tried to buck against his hand. _ “Mm! _ I’m dyin’ here, baby, _ please-!” _

Still distracted by Ace’s size, the blond didn’t hear him. Eyes wide and face red, Sanji exhaled, “Oh, _ damn.” _

“Blondie? S-Sanji?” Ace panted, his voice becoming needier by the second. “C’mon, I need more so bad! I’m so pent up!”

Coming back to reality, Sanji quickly rolled the condom on him. As he did so, he pressed kisses to Ace’s neck and the other man practically melted at the attention.

“I’d let you do that all night,” Ace remarked, sighing as Sanji’s teeth found his earlobe. “Oh, babe…”

“Too bad we don’t have all night,” Sanji replied, breath ghosting the shell of Ace’s ear and making him shiver.

“You’re right, Blondie,” Ace agreed, bringing his hands to Sanji’s shoulders and pulling him away just enough to look at him. “So why don’t you lie back and let me take over again?”

The bedsheets shifted as Sanji laid on his back. Ace’s warm palms rested on his inner thighs, pushing his legs further apart. Ace reached a hand down, lining himself up with Sanji’s entrance.

“Take a deep breath,” Ace instructed. Sanji did so, and almost immediately had the wind knocked out of him as the head started to go in. Sanji closed his eyes, reminding himself to take steady breaths. “Easy, babe. You’re taking me so well so far…”

Sanji clutched at the bedsheets as Ace pushed in. The stretch was almost a burn, but it hurt in a way that still sent pleasure coursing through his body. When Ace sank in up to the hilt, a sigh of relief left his lips. Leaning over, Ace buried his nose in Sanji’s neck. 

“Ready for me to move?” Ace asked, warm breath leaving goosebumps across Sanji’s skin.

Sanji tried to open his eyes, but his vision was so out of focus that he slid them shut again. “J-Just a moment.”

The full feeling was overwhelming. All he could focus on was the tight feeling beneath his navel and the man on top of him. Though he was lightheaded, his head felt heavy. His hands scrambled for purchase on the Ace’s shoulder blades, needing something to ground him.

Ace’s lips brushed the shell of his ear. “Ready?”

Sanji shivered, legs sliding to wrap around Ace’s waist. “Ready.”

It didn’t take long for Ace to get impatient. His pace started out slow and steady, but quickly became sloppy. With every thrust, Ace got a little more desperate. The bed creaked, the boards protesting the rough movement. Sanji should’ve been worried about the bed making too much noise, but he could barely hear it over their panting and muffled moans.

The frantic pace had Sanji’s climax building fast. His hips bucked up on their own, meeting every harsh snap of Ace’s hips. Sanji’s hands flew to grab the other man’s backside, nails digging in. His knuckles went white as he pulled him deeper with every thrust.

Ace took Sanji by surprise when he pressed their foreheads together. Ace locked his half-lidded eyes with Sanji’s. Both of their gazes were fogged over, too lost in lust to focus. Lips parted, their jaws had gone slack as they panted for air. The exchange of carbon dioxide had them both feeling dizzier by the second.

But for as far gone as Sanji was at the moment, the eye contact still tugged at something in his chest. It felt almost too intimate for what was supposed to be a one night stand. 

Yet, it brought out his inner hopeless romantic. Sanji found his hands moving up to Ace’s face. His fingertips brushed Ace’s jaw, absently tracing freckles on his cheeks. Ace’s name fell from Sanji’s lips like a prayerful chant.

Without warning, Ace’s hand clamped on Sanji’s wrist. His heartstrings tugged again, this time in pain as he expected Ace to reject the affection. 

But Ace surprised him again. 

He turned his head, pressing chapped lips to Sanji’s palm. 

The gesture was _ definitely _ too much for a casual fling. 

And yet, it made Sanji’s chest feel tight in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time. That feeling of being wanted and loved so much that it hurt to breathe.

His hands were essential as a chef; he needed them to be well-cared for in order to do his job. If his hands were injured, he couldn’t cook. And if he couldn’t cook, he couldn’t be himself.

When Ace left another kiss on his wrist, that intense emotion constricting his chest swelled. It threatened to crack his ribs and crush his heart. It hit him with the force of a rogue wave on the ocean. He felt like he was drowning but this time, he didn’t want to be rescued.

Sanji grit his teeth, teetering so close to his climax that he was reduced to pathetic whimpering noises. _ “Mn! Ngh! Ngh!” _ His mouth dropped open, changing the sounds to a gasping, _ “Oh! Ah! Hah!” _

Ace’s other hand twisted in the bedsheets, faint smoke rising from between his fingers. He buried his face in the crook of Sanji’s neck, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open in a silent gasp. His arms curled around Sanji’s back, holding them flush against each other as he came. He rocked into Sanji a few more times, riding out an aftershock and bringing the blond over the edge.

To keep quiet, Sanji had to clamp his teeth down on Ace’s freckled shoulder. His moan was muffled, though he still heard Ace’s grunt of pain in his ear. When he unhooked his teeth from his shoulder, Sanji saw a ring of angry marks left behind. Remembering when Ace bit him earlier, he thought about running his tongue over it like Ace had. But he opted to leave a kiss instead.

Ace nuzzled his nose into Sanji’s neck, shoulders shaking as he panted but eyes soft. “Th-That was amazing, Blondie…”

“I-It was,” Sanji stammered, the euphoria dampening as he remembered this was his first time, but not _ Ace’s. _ A half-hearted chuckle escaped him as he added, “I bet you say that to all the people you’re with?”

“Only the blond ones-” Ace clarified, propping himself up on his elbows to send Sanji a cheeky grin. “-with pretty blue eyes and swirly eyebrows-” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “-who like to cook and smoke.”

That intense feeling returned, the one that held Sanji’s heart hostage with a crushing grip around his rib cage. If Sanji didn’t know any better, he’d think this feeling was-

_ Stop it! _ Sanji scolded himself, his brow furrowing. _ Don’t make this deeper than it is! This was meant to be nothing more than a little fun! Don’t make it more than that! _

Mouth dry, Sanji swallowed and averted his gaze to Ace’s neck. “Y-You’re just trying to make me feel special…”

Ace lowered his head, his sweaty brow pressed against Sanji’s. “Is it working?”

Instead of answering, Sanji ran his fingers through Ace’s hair, cringing a little at the sweat on his scalp. In fact, Ace was _ really _ sweaty and hot right now. His body was like a furnace, radiating heat as though he were made of fire. Idly, Sanji wondered if this was what the inside of an oven felt like.

“Roll off me for a sec, Hotshot,” Sanji said, tapping him on the shoulder for emphasis. “I’m burning up under you.”

Chuckling, Ace obliged, backing off so he could pull out. Sanji winced at the uncomfortable feeling, but recovered quickly. Meanwhile, Ace had pulled the used condom off and chucked it at the garbage can. It smacked into the can with a thunderous _ BANG _ like the last time Ace threw something away. 

The loud noise made them both grit their teeth, waiting for the inevitable response from neighboring rooms. When nothing came, they relaxed and Ace laid on his back beside Sanji.

“That’s quite an arm you’ve got,” Sanji teased. “Don’t you know how to throw a little gentler?”

“I was raised by mountain bandits, so no,” Ace replied, quirking a brow at him. “‘Gentle’ and ‘bandits’ don’t really mix. Besides, I gotta have a strong arm! Can’t live up to the expectations of a division commander if I can’t throw for shit!”

“How in the world did _ you _ become a division commander?” Sanji asked, giving him a playful swat on the stomach, then doing a double-take. Rolling onto his side, he placed his palm on Ace’s stomach and his jaw went slack. “Oh my, God! You’re burning up!”

“That’s a side effect of my power,” Ace explained, his hand resting on top of Sanji’s. His thumb rubbed across Sanji’s knuckles as he continued, “I ate the Flame-Flame Fruit, and gained control over fire. It makes me overheat real easy, though, especially after um-” He cleared his throat, a mischievous grin on his lips. “-‘rigorous activity’.” 

Sanji raised an eyebrow, leveling him with a _ ‘did you really just say that?’ _ look. Though, he couldn’t stop the fond smile from spreading across his lips.

“So you can control fire?” Sanji asked, propping his chin on his hand. “Sounds like a helpful power if you were a cook.”

“I guess it would be! I never thought about it like that!” Ace admitted, his expression lighting up. “I can even turn _ into _ fire!”

_ That _ caught Sanji’s attention. “Really?”

“Yep! Check it out!” Ace brought his hand up and the tips of his index and middle fingers started to smoke. Tiny flames burst to life, shining bright in the darkness of the room. “Amazing, isn’t it, Blondie?”

Fascinated, Sanji reached out and grazed his fingertips against Ace’s palm. He inched his fingers up Ace’s, stopping just below the flames. “It doesn’t hurt?”

“Not a bit! Can’t be injured by most things, either. Bullets, blades, any weapon you can think of goes right through me!”

Sanji tore his gaze from the miniature flames to send a wry look Ace’s way. “That explains why you’re so cocky!”

Ace scoffed, the flames snuffing out. “Look who’s talkin’! Didn’t you threaten to - what was it? - kick me out of Baratie personally if I offended any of the women there?”

Sanji turned pink and Ace laughed.

“Nevermind what I said in the restaurant!” Sanji replied, clearing his throat. “You didn’t answer my other question: how did you become a division commander?”

“That’s a long story and we don’t have enough night left to tell it,” Ace answered, gesturing to the window. The once-inky black night sky was starting to lighten to a dull blue. “I’ll have to tell you next time, Blondie.”

Ace yawned wide enough to crack his jaw. It spread to Sanji, who covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Sleepy tears blurred his eyes and he laid down, giving in to the heaviness descending on his body.

“I’m not sure I’ll have enough energy to work today,” Sanji remarked, hugging himself as the early morning chill began to seep into his skin. 

“You look cold,” Ace observed, shifting to grab the bunched up bed covers at the foot of the bed. When he laid back down at Sanji’s side, he yanked the covers up to their shoulders. “C’mere, babe.”

Without a word, Sanji snuggled up to Ace’s chest, sighing in relief at how _ warm _ Ace was. Being a human furnace had its advantages and in no time, it was toasty beneath the covers.

“G’night,” Sanji mumbled, the steady beat of Ace’s heart lulling him into slipping his eyelids shut. 

“Night, Blo-” A growl interrupted them and Ace laughed softly. “Sorry. I’m starving now!”

“You always get hungry after sex?” Sanji chuckled, throwing an arm around Ace’s middle. Pulling him closer, Sanji beamed as the increased physical contact warmed him from head-to-toe. “Well, I’d offer to make you something but it’s _ way _ too early in the morning to be in the kitchen.” Right on cue, another yawn overtook him. “Don’t steal anything from the kitchen while I’m asleep, okay?”

Sanji didn’t see how soft the smile on Ace’s lips was. “I promise I’ll stay right here with you, Blondie.”

“That sounds...nice,” Sanji replied, not intending to say that out loud but too tired to care at the moment. Ace wrapped an arm around Sanji’s waist, the weight of it comforting. The last thing Sanji remembered before descending into dreams was the feeling of Ace’s lips pressing a kiss to the top of his head.


	3. As Long As You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Ace enjoy a lazy morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting is the morning after. 
> 
> Chapter title from the song from Wicked.

Sanji had been snoozing soundly when he made the mistake of rolling over in his sleep. Now that he was facing the window, sunlight smacked him square in the face. His expression shifted from smooth to scrunched in a second. His brows furrowed and his nose wrinkled as he cracked his eyes open against the glaring light.

_ “Ugh!” _ he groaned, immediately squeezing his eyes shut and turning onto his other side. A weight on his middle caught his attention, and he peeked his eyes open again. “Hm?”

He found himself staring face-to-face with Ace, who was still out like a light.

Memories of what they did hours ago flooded Sanji’s mind, and he didn’t even try to stop the grin that broke across his face.

_ He was wonderful, _ Sanji thought, teeth digging into his lip as he recalled how Ace had been so patient and sweet. His heart squeezed when he remembered the kisses the other man left on his hand and wrist. _ Does he even understand what that meant to me? _

The fuzzy feeling in his chest soured when he realized the sun was shining in his room. As a cook, Sanji was always up before dawn. He awoke around five in the morning to get the kitchen in order before Baratie opened. So if the sun was shining through his windows, that meant-

_ Shit, I’m late for work! _ ** _Really _ ** _ late! _Sanji cringed, body jerking as though he was going to hop out of bed. Again, the weight around his middle caught his attention and he paused. 

The sudden movement from Sanji had made Ace stir. But all he did was roll onto his back, his arm sliding off Sanji’s middle, still sleeping. Though his face was bathed in Sanji’s shadow, the blond had the chance to get a better look at him.

_ He’s so handsome, _ Sanji thought, taking in all the details he had missed in the low light.

Like the freckles that were sprinkled over Ace’s nose. They spilled onto his cheeks, running down his neck and ending on his shoulders. Dark, wavy hair laid on his pillow, bangs obscuring part of his face. His eyebrows were thick and expressive. Beneath his sharp, straight nose sat thin lips. The lower lip was a little thicker than the top, and sported a red blemish Sanji vaguely remembered putting there when they had kissed.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Sanji used his free hand to brush Ace’s bangs away from his face. _ Work can wait a little longer… _

Ace’s jaw went slack and he started to snore. Chuckling softly, Sanji tucked his fingers beneath Ace’s chin and closed his mouth. Undisturbed, Ace slept on. When Sanji moved his fingers away, Ace’s lips parted slightly.

Sanji continued brushing his fingertips over Ace’s cheeks, connecting each freckle to the one beside it. When he neared his jaw, Ace suddenly turned his head, pressing his cheek into the warmth of Sanji’s palm. 

Sanji froze as the other man’s eyes cracked open, blinking before sliding his gaze over to Sanji. A lopsided grin broke out on Ace’s lips. In a low voice, he murmured, “G’mornin’, Blondie.”

“Morning, Hotshot,” Sanji replied with a soft smile, thumb grazing over Ace’s cheekbone. “Sleep good?”

“Mhm, real good,” Ace answered, arching his back into a stretch. Sanji retracted his hand from his cheek when Ace lifted his arms above his head. After his joints had popped audibly, Ace relaxed with a sigh. “So, what time is it, Blondie?”

Sanji glanced at the clock, wincing at the reminder of how _ late _ for work he was. “Around nine in the morning, why?”

“Good, I can still sleep in!” Ace said, laughing as flopped back onto his side. He hooked an arm around Sanji’s waist, pulling him into a firm embrace. “Let’s sleep a longer, eh?”

“How late do you usually sleep in?” Sanji teased, only half-joking as he got comfortable. He curled up against Ace, head tucked beneath his chin and snuggling in the warmth of his chest. “Ten? God forbid, _ noon?” _

Laughter rumbled beneath Ace’s sternum. “I nap throughout the day, whether I want to or not. I usually hit the hay whenever I get tired enough to sleep for hours.”

“What do you mean, ‘whether I want to or not’?” Sanji asked, a curious look crossing his features, though Ace couldn’t see it in this position. “You can’t control _ when _ you fall asleep?”

“Yeah, narcolepsy’s a pain in the ass like that!” Ace explained, laughing and nuzzling his nose into Sanji’s hair. “Good thing I didn’t fall asleep on you last night while we were foolin’ around! Don’t think I could’ve lived that down, especially since you didn’t know about it yet!”

Sanji chuckled, throwing a hand over Ace’s middle and tracing idle circles on his skin. “Yeah, that probably would’ve freaked me out.”

Laughter rumbled in Ace’s chest again, and he bit his lip to quiet it. Out of curiosity, Sanji paused his hand, then started drawing circles again. Sure enough, Ace started shaking with barely-contained giggles.

“Wait a minute, does that _ tickle?” _ Sanji asked, arching an eyebrow.

_ “No!” _ Ace lied, the laughter falling from his lips a second later betraying him. “No, _ you’re _ supposed to be the ticklish one!”

“When was _ that _ established?!” Sanji teased, upping his game and going directly for Ace’s ribs. As soon as his fluttering fingers touched him, Ace let out a laugh that was more like a _ scream. _ Sanji was pretty sure he accidentally rattled Ace’s teeth with the force of his hand slapping over Ace’s mouth. “Holy shit, Ace! Not so loud, idiot!”

The possibility of being overheard didn’t seem to bother Ace, whose laughter was muffled against Sanji’s palm.

“Stop being so cute, this isn’t funny!” Sanji remarked, despite still grinning himself. “My old man could’ve heard you, and I’m pretty sure he’d kick your ass if he found you in here!”

Ace wrapped a hand around Sanji wrist and gently freed his hand from his face. The tips of his ears were turning pink and the mischief in his eyes softened. “You think I’m cute, huh?”

“O-Of course,” Sanji replied, feeling a little shy under Ace’s gaze. “I - It was the first thing I noticed about you, actually.” He cleared his throat before adding, “Hasn’t anyone called you cute before?” 

“Yeah, but usually it’s just to rile me up or get something out of me,” Ace answered. The pink dusting Ace’s ears spread to his cheeks, making his dark freckles stand out. Ace had that tender look in his eyes again; the one that made Sanji’s heart flutter with something he dared not name yet. “No one’s ever said it so casually like that before.”

At a loss for words, Sanji bit down on the giddy grin that broke across his lips. Cheeks starting to burn, the blond buried his face in Ace’s neck, arms wrapping around the other man’s middle.

“I think _ you’re _ the cute one, actually,” Ace stated, reaching a hand up to thread his fingers in Sanji’s hair. 

“Mm, I disagree,” Sanji argued, smiling against Ace’s skin. “I’m the plain one.”

_ God, we sound like a couple! _ Sanji thought, his grin falling as the butterflies in his stomach died. Of course this euphoria he felt would wither away at some point! _ Which, we’re _ ** _not._ ** _ Then why is he being so affectionate with me? Is it all an act? _

“Um, Ace?”

“Yeah, darlin’?”

Sanji pulled back so he could look him in the face, but one glimpse of the sincerity in Ace’s expression made his question expire on his tongue.

“Don’t you have to go?” Sanji asked instead, scooting back so he could sit up. “Your crewmate Marco promised you’d leave by first light. It’s way past that now, so your crew surely left without you?”

“I’m on a separate mission than them,” Ace explained, flopping over onto his back. “My crewmates and I happened to be in the same part of the East Blue, so we decided to meet up here. I’m going solo right now, though.”

“How come?”

Ace expression darkened, shifting his gaze towards the ceiling. “I’ve been chasing a former crewmate.” 

Sanji tilted his head, the look in Ace’s eyes making him uneasy. “I’m guessing he did something unforgivable?”

“He committed the worst crime you can on a crew!” Ace answered, balling his fists. “With the Whitebeards, we’re more than crewmates; we’re _ brothers! _ He was under my command and _ murdered _ one of our own!” Ace’s upper lip curled, his gaze hardening to cold steel. “He disgraced my father’s name and I won’t give up until I find him!”

Even though Sanji knew Ace wasn’t mad at him, he still shifted uncomfortably. It didn’t seem right that a man as carefree and fun should wear an expression so stormy.

“Ace,” Sanji said gently, fingertips pressing against Ace’s cheek to turn his attention back to him. “I - Are you okay?”

Ace’s anger disappeared as quickly as it had come on. “I’m alright. I just want justice for my father and fallen brother.”

Sanji nodded, leaning down press a kiss to Ace’s lips. _ That _ brought a smile back to his face. “Good luck with your search.”

“Thank you,” Ace replied, his soft smile spreading wider. “Maybe my search will lead me back to you one day?”

_ I’d like that, _ Sanji wanted to say.

Instead, he said, “I doubt it, unless you find yourself in this part of the East Blue again.”

“Hey, I can dream, can’t I?” Ace chuckled, shifting onto his side and propping his head in his hand. “Do you have a dream?”

This was quickly going into territory Sanji wasn’t ready for yet. Over the years, so many people had dismissed his dream of finding the All Blue. Sure, Ace had been patient and sweet, but what if he laughed at Sanji’s dream like everyone else did?

_ I don’t think I could handle that, _ Sanji thought, hugging his knees to his chest. _ Not after how perfect last night was… _

“How do you know working _ here _ isn’t my dream?” Sanji tried. “Baratie isn’t any shitty old restaurant, y’know?”

“Fine then, _ outside _of working here?” Ace corrected with a playful roll of his eyes. “Do you have a dream like that?”

Sanji averted his gaze. “You’ll think it’s silly.”

“No, I won’t. Tell me, please?”

_ Trust him! _ Sanji told himself. _ C’mon, you can do it! _

“Have you um, ever heard of the All Blue?” Sanji asked, catching the glint of recognition in Ace’s eyes. Out of instinct, Sanji expected the next words that fell from Ace’s lips to be dismissive.

Instead, the soft smile that spread across Ace’s lips made his heart skip a beat.

“I think I’ve heard of it before,” Ace replied, sitting up and reaching out. His fingers brushed a lock of hair behind Sanji’s ear before pausing beneath his chin. Gently tilting Sanji’s face towards him, Ace continued, “Why don’t you tell me about it, Blondie?”

Sanji blushed, feeling his heart squeeze. “Y-You believe me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ace asked, shrugging. “Besides, I like that look on your face.”

“‘Look’?” Sanji repeated, hands coming up to press against his cheeks. A wide smile had broken out on Sanji’s lips and he didn’t even realize it! His blush spread further, touching the tips of his ears and the bridge of his nose.

“You really lit up when I asked you about it,” Ace said, reaching up to wrap his hands around Sanji’s wrists. With a little tug, he pulled Sanji’s hands away from his face. By now, Ace was turning as pink as Sanji. “I’d like to see more of that smile. So, tell me about the All Blue?”

“W-Well, when I was a kid, I found this book-” Sanji started, recounting the first time he had read about the All Blue while on board the Orbit. Now that someone _ finally _ wanted to hear about his dream, Sanji held nothing back. Like floodgates slamming open, Sanji launched into recounting all the knowledge he knew about the fabled All Blue. 

At some point during his monologue, the two of them had laid back down on the bed, cuddling up against each other. As Sanji spoke, his exhaustion caught up with him.

It didn’t help that the bed was so cozy. Ace radiated a pleasant heat that kept the chill of the air at bay. The weight of Ace’s strong arms around him was soothing. Though the skin-on-skin contact had been electrifying at first, Sanji was used to it by now and took comfort in it. It was the perfect scenario for falling back asleep.

Sanji stifled a yawn and Ace chuckled. “Why don’t you catch up on sleep, Blondie?”

“But...I’m not supposed to be sleeping now,” Sanji replied, hiding another yawn against Ace’s chest. A tired little laugh escaped his lips. “I’m supposed to be at work, actually.”

“Well, no one’s come looking for you yet,” Ace pointed out, running his fingers through Sanji’s locks and being rewarded with a content sigh. “I’d say it’s a safe bet that you can catch a few more winks without getting in trouble. And if you do, just blame it on me.”

“It _ is _ kinda your fault,” Sanji teased. “You kept me up late, y’know?”

Ace nuzzled his nose into Sanji’s hair, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head. “You didn’t seem to mind last night.”

Instead of answering, Sanji curled tighter around him. “Shh, I’m sleeping!”

“Oh, okay,” Ace replied, humoring him.

The quiet lapping of waves against the ship, its gentle rocking, and the occasional cry of a sea bird lulled Sanji, making him feel drowsier. His eyelids fluttered shut, lips parting as he took slow, steady breaths. 

About a minute later, the warmth he was snuggled up against vanished. He felt the bed shift. The mattress springs creaked as Ace moved, cursing under his breath as he rummaged for something in his bag on the floor. The springs creaked again - Ace laid back down - and the faint scent of fruit hit Sanji’s well-trained nose. Another apple, like the one Ace has stolen before.

As soon as he heard the crunch of teeth breaking the apple’s skin, Sanji asked, “Did you steal _ that _ from the kitchen, too?”

Sanji opened his eyes and immediately laughed. Ace had paused mid-bite, eyes wide as dinner plates.

“Uhhh,” Ace replied around the apple.

“I thought you said you only took one?” Sanji teased.

Ace finished chomping down on the apple, chewed, and swallowed hard. His grin wasn’t very apologetic as he said, “Sorry ‘bout that, Blondie.”

“That better be the only food you snuck from the kitchen,” Sanji warned, only half-joking. Ace’s grin turned sheepish. “What’s that look for?”

“Um, now that you mention it-”

“Portgas D. Ace, you thieving rat!” Sanji exclaimed, laughing as he threw his pillow at him. “You took more, didn’t you?!”

The pillow hit Ace with a dull thud and Ace threw it right back. “Maybe!”

Sanji’s laugh got cut off as the pillow hit him in the face. He grabbed it, poising his arms above his head to strike when Ace held up his free hand in surrender.

“Easy, Blondie! I’ll put the rest back!” Ace promised, relaxing as Sanji lowered his impromptu weapon. “I know I should’ve asked first, but I swear I didn’t steal it just for the sake of it.”

Sanji’s amusement faded, his smile falling. “Why did you steal the food then?” The answer hit him before Ace could even open his mouth. “You ran out of food, didn’t you?”

“Ran out about a day before I got here,” Ace clarified, glancing down at the apple guiltily. “Didn’t plan my rations very well. Back on my ship, I had a cook to that for me. But it’s just been me since I left.”

A guilty look of his own crossed Sanji’s features. Rubbing the base of his neck, Sanji sighed. “You can keep the food. I’ll explain it to my old man.”

“You don’t have to put yourself out for me,” Ace said. “I’d hate for you to get punished for something _ I _ did.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sanji assured him, mustering an encouraging smile. “That old geezer isn’t as much of a hardass as he looks! He’d never let anyone go hungry, so if he knows that’s why you took it, he won’t get upset.”

Uncertainty lingered in Ace’s expression. “Only if you’re sure?”

“I’m sure!” Sanji insisted, punctuating his reply with a kiss on Ace’s lips. “Trust me, okay?”

Any doubts in his face melted away, and a smile broke out on Ace’s face. Pressing their foreheads together, his hand found Sanji’s. He linked their fingers together, the rough pad of his thumb dragging across Sanji’s knuckles. “Alright, Blondie. I trust you.”

And just like that, Sanji was flushing again. His first instinct was to deflect from himself; play it off like having Ace’s trust_ didn’t _ make his heart beat harder in his chest.

Snatching the apple from Ace’s hand, Sanji then shoved it into Ace’s mouth. “Just eat your damn apple, Hotshot.”

Ace took a bite and swallowed, then devoured the rest of the apple in about three bites. His cheeks were all puffed out like a chipmunk before he gulped. Presenting the core in his hand, he grinned. “Apple’s finished.”

Sanji’s mouth hung agape. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone eat an apple that fast.”

“I’ve always been a quick eater,” Ace replied, not even looking as he tossed the core at the trash bin in the corner. It landed in the bin with a loud noise. “I was raised by mountain bandits, remember? Gotta fight for your share of the food and eat it before it gets stolen from you.”

“That sounds terrible,” Sanji remarked. 

“Eh, it wasn’t so bad until my little brother came around,” Ace admitted, laughing and leaning back on his hands. “He will literally steal your food from your mouth if you don’t eat it fast enough!”

Sanji snorted, his grin making his eyes scrunch up at the corners. “That’s gross!”

“That’s my little brother for you!” Ace’s grin softened and he bumped his knee against Sanji’s. “I think he’d like you. I know I do.”

_ Ah, shit! _ Sanji turned his head, feeling the all-too-familiar burn on his cheeks. _ He’s back to saying those things! He doesn’t even realize how they sound, does he? _

Clearing his throat, Sanji said, “You said you trusted me earlier. But you don’t really know me, y’know? You trust too easily, Hotshot.” Sanji averted his gaze to his lap. Ace started snickering and Sanji flicked his eyes back up. “What?”

_ “I _ trust too easy?” Ace teased, quirking an eyebrow. “Says the guy that slept with a stranger last night!”

Frozen, Sanji sucked his lips into a thin line as he flushed for a different reason. Embarrassment tinged his ears and cheeks, the red clashing with his hair.

“Aw, you’re turnin’ red!” Ace cooed, tilting his head down to plant a kiss on Sanji’s burning cheek. “You can’t keep being adorable, darlin’! Or I won’t ever want to leave!”

“‘Adorable’?” Sanji repeated, his brain stuttering. He was still trying to process how his attempt to deflect attention off of himself backfired. “You think-? Me?”

“Do you see me being sweet on anyone else right now?” Ace replied, his free hand coming up to tuck his fingers beneath Sanji’s chin. The glint in his eyes darkened from soft to something more mischievous. “Speaking of last night, what do you say we continue it?”

“‘Continue’?” Sanji said, his senses coming back to him. _ God, I sound like a broken record! _“You want to?”

Ace nodded, his gaze falling to Sanji’s lips. “Mm-hm, if you want to, darlin’?”

“Of course I do, but-” Sanji started, the rest of his question getting caught in his throat. _ Won’t you be leaving soon? _“-it’s not like you can stay forever, and-”

“Then why don’t we make the most of this?” Ace suggested, lifting his eyes to Sanji’s. “Drag out this morning as long as we can? Let me make you feel good for as long as you’re mine...”

_ How can I say, “no” to that? _

“You really-?” Sanji began, interrupted by Ace’s lips on his own. “-want to go again? Why? I’m-” Another kiss. “-I’m sure you’ll just forget about me as soon as you-”

_ “Blondie,” _ Ace said, a hint of sternness getting Sanji’s attention. When their eyes met, Ace’s voice lowered almost to a whisper. “Now, how could I ever forget about you?”

Like a hit to the chest, Ace’s words left Sanji breathless. _ “Fuck, _ Ace...don’t say things like that…”

“Then shut me up,” Ace replied, getting what he wanted a second later, when Sanji’s lips crashed against his own. 

The kiss was brief and bruising, though it still sent a spark of pleasure down Sanji’s spine. When Sanji broke away, he could feel the temperature around him heating up. The half-lidded, hungry look Ace leveled him with made his pulse skip a beat.

“Ace-?” Sanji started, swallowing the rest of his words as Ace captured his lips with his own. 

Sanji’s breath stuttered as Ace shoved his tongue past his lips. Idly, Sanji tasted the tart of the apple Ace had bitten into. But the fact was quickly discarded as Sanji returned the kiss with equal fervor. His hands came up to Ace’s hair, fingers tangling in the dark locks and tugging. It earned him a soft moan against his lips. Nails scraping Ace’s scalp elicited a needier sound.

_ “Fuck, _ Blondie,” Ace growled under his breath, moving his mouth down to Sanji’s neck. The trail of kisses he left there bordered on desperate. “It’s not fair how quickly you work me up!”

All this sudden attention had heat kindling beneath Sanji’s navel, cock starting to fill out as Ace’s teeth nipped at his neck.

“A-Ace-” Sanji mumbled, chewing on his lower lip as Ace’s teeth found his earlobe.

“Should I stop?” Ace asked. The tension in his body was obvious - the muscles on his shoulders taut - as he waited for Sanji’s reply.

“No, I don’t want you to,” Sanji replied, angling his head to expose his neck a little more. A little grin curled on the ends of his mouth. “Just don’t leave too noticeable of a mark, okay?”

“As you wish, Blondie,” Ace said, warm breath tickling Sanji’s ear. As promised, Ace didn’t leave any marks on Sanji’s neck. Though, one purplish bruise ended up above Sanji’s clavicle, when Ace had strayed towards the blond’s shoulder.

“Ace, I said no marks!” Sanji said, no real annoyance behind his words. Most of his blood was rushing to his groin at the moment, and he couldn’t find it in him to care too much.

“Sorry, babe,” Ace replied, not sounding the least bit apologetic. “I couldn’t resist leaving _ one.” _

Strong hands gripped Sanji’s hips, palms beginning to burn. Without warning, Ace pulled him onto his lap with an impatient little growl. Sanji straddled his thighs, arms wrapping around Ace’s neck. 

He could feel Ace’s hardening cock pressing against him. Remembering last night, he gripped Ace’s shoulders and shoved him onto his back. The momentary surprise in Ace’s eyes was overshadowed by the way his cock twitched underneath Sanji. Just like last night, Sanji ground his hips down and heard that addicting groan escape Ace’s lips.

“S-Sanji!” Ace panted, blunt fingernails digging into Sanji’s hip bones. A needy, keening noise slipped past grit teeth as he tried to buck his hips up. “More, _ more!” _

“‘More’?” Sanji repeated, an idea appearing in his head. “I think I can do that…”

He slid off Ace’s lap, shifting until he was laying on his stomach, Ace’s thighs on either side of his head.

Ace propped himself up on his elbows, cheekbones flushing as he realized what Sanji was about to do. “Blondie, c’mon, you don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Sanji interrupted, mimicking what Ace did last night and leaving kisses on his inner thighs. Inexperience caught up with him; he wasn’t _ quite _ sure how to start, despite watching Ace do the same thing. 

Ace didn’t seem to notice any hesitation, too busy getting flustered. “Sanji, baby, please! You don’t have to focus on me-!” Sanji’s teeth pinched the sensitive area where his hip met his pelvis. Ace let out a pained noise, followed by a chuckle. “Okay, okay, I’ll shut up! I’m just sayin’, I’d be more than happy to do all the - _ Oh!” _

Experimentally, Sanji had dragged his tongue flat against the shaft, delighted by the shaky breath Ace took after.

_ Looks like that worked? _ Sanji observed, wrapping a hand around Ace’s cock. _ Seems pretty straightforward. How hard can this be? _

Sanji flicked the end of his tongue over the tip and Ace’s breath stuttered. Encouraged, Sanji took the whole head in his mouth. Ace cried out, slapping a hand over his mouth to silence it. Curious, Sanji sucked and Ace’s hips twitched. The muscles of his core and thighs were taut, straining against the urge to buck his hips.

_ What if I-? _

Sanji remembered how hot it had been to watch his cock disappear past Ace’s lips. Ace had taken a deep breath before going all the way down. Following that example, Sanji took a deep breath of his own and started taking more of his cock into his mouth. His jaw muscles tightened halfway down, but it was enough to make Ace start shaking against the bed.

Pulling off, Sanji worked his jaw to relax it before going back down. This time, he got almost all of it, the tip of his nose less than an inch from the coarse, dark happy trail below Ace’s navel. Sanji had to remind himself to take steady breaths, gag reflex threatening to ruin the moment as the head of Ace’s cock touched the back of his throat. Little stabs of pain appeared in the hinges of his jaw, the muscles already aching from Ace’s girth. 

Sanji stayed down a second longer before pulling back up. It took a few moments for him to find the right rhythm to bob his head. Ace’s fingers knotting in his hair told him when he’d found the right speed.

“Babe, I-I gotta - I’m gonna move my hips, alright?” Ace stammered, practically whimpering when Sanji hummed in approval. Ace tightened his grip on Sanji’s hair, holding his head in place with surprising strength. He bucked his hips slow at first, but quickly abandoned trying to be gentle. A rather loud moan escaped him as he tilted his head back, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. “God, that feels amazing!”

Sanji had to squeeze his eyes shut, focusing on keeping his jaw relaxed. But when Ace gave a particularly rough thrust and hit the back of Sanji’s throat, the blond had to pull off coughing.

Ace immediately let go of his hair. “Shit, are you okay?!”

Sanji put a hand up to signal to pause. He kept his face angled down to hide his watering eyes. The tingling in the back of his throat faded as fast as it had come on. When he finally looked up, he met a concerned look on the other man’s face.

“I’m fine, honest,” Sanji insisted, firmly putting his hands on Ace’s hips. “Just...let me do the work this time, okay?”

“Sorry, Blondie,” Ace replied, scratching the base of his neck with one hand. “Didn’t mean to get so carried away.”

“Relax, Hotshot, I got this,” Sanji assured him. 

_ I think I got this, anyway. _

Sanji ran his tongue along the shaft, from base to tip and earned a muffled moan from Ace. When he took the head into his mouth again, Ace clutched at the sheets. A part of Sanji wished Ace would tangle his fingers in his hair again instead of the sheets. But he also didn’t want to almost gag again and ruin the mood.

Repeating what he did before, Sanji took a deep breath and took Ace’s length into his mouth, stopping when his nose touched his happy trail. Ace was twitching, but Sanji’s grip on his hips was firm. He could feel the minute spasms in Ace’s muscles as the dark-haired man tried to keep himself in control.

Sanji pulled back up, took a breath, and went back down. Bobbing his head, he knew he had found the right rhythm when Ace’s soft moans grew into loud groans. 

After a particularly loud one, Sanji paused. He couldn’t suppress the pride that swelled in him at knowing _ he _ was causing those sounds. But still, he said, “Ace, not so loud!”

A sheepish grin broke out on Ace’s lips. “Sorry, Blondie. But that feels _ way _ too good...keep going and I’m not going to last much longer!”

A smirk that Sanji didn’t fight quirked his lips. “I must be doing something right, then?”

Ace chuckled softly. “I’d say you’re doing everything ri--_ Ah, God!” _

Sanji had taken his entire length into his mouth in one go, cutting off the rest of Ace’s sentence. Sanji bobbed his head a few more times, pausing to suck the head and earning a strangled sob from Ace.

_ “Ah, _B-Blondie-!” 

Sanji flicked his gaze up and saw just how undone Ace was. Sweat beaded on his forehead, droplets slinking down his temples. Strands of hair clung to his forehead. His brow was furrowed, mouth agape as he panted. Ace’s hands were twisted into the bedsheets, smoke drifting from beneath his fingers. The bed creaked as his lower back arched, his toes curling. Little whimpers slipped from his mouth as the pressure between his legs coiled tighter and tighter.

“S-Sanji, don’t stop!” Ace pleaded, snapping Sanji back to reality. He hadn’t even realized he had been staring.

Picking up right where he left off, Sanji sank his head back down. He took him all in one go, pressing his tongue against the underside. As he bobbed his head, he realized how stiff his fingers felt. He flexed his fingers on Ace’s hip bones, hearing the joints pop. When he curled them back up, he inadvertently scratched his fingernails on Ace’s skin.

“Oh,_ fuck, _ do that again!” Ace begged, whimpering when Sanji repeated the action. Digging his nails in, Sanji dragged them down Ace’s hip bones, leaving red welts in their wake. Ace squeezed his eyes shut, climaxing with a shuddering moan. _ “Ohhh…” _

Without any actual warning that Ace was about to cum, Sanji pulled off his cock coughing, mouth full of cum. It tasted bitter and hot; kinda gross, really. 

_ How does Ace swallow this? _Sanji thought. It dripped from his lips before he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Ace collapsed on the mattress, melting against it and panting hard. “S-Sorry for - not warnin’ you - b-before I-”

“It’s okay,” Sanji said, licking his lips. He didn’t mean to make a face at the lingering bitter taste, but at least Ace didn’t see it. 

Ace was still panting pretty hard, so Sanji decided it would be best to give him a few minutes to recover. He sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. The floorboards gave a little creak as he got to his feet and made his way to the nightstand. On it sat a box of tissues and he grabbed a few before returning to Ace’s side. Ace’s breathing was calmer now, his eyes still shut as Sanji cleaned him off. By the time Sanji threw the tissues away, Ace had started to snore.

_ He fell asleep?! _

Awkwardness settled over Sanji, not knowing what to do now.

_ Should I wake him? Should I let him sleep? _

Another tense few minutes ticked by and Sanji shrugged. He tugged the bed covers up to Ace’s chest, then set about gathering up his discarded clothes. He debated putting his pajamas back on or throwing them in the hamper. After a few seconds, he sighed and tossed them in the hamper with his other dirty clothes.

_ Ace will wake up eventually, and probably want to leave, _ Sanji thought, the idea souring in his gut. _ He can’t stay forever, right? _ There was a twinge in his chest as he continued, _ Even if I kinda want him to. _

Taking a deep breath, Sanji forced those thoughts away.

_ Don’t be so attached! _ he chastised himself. He crossed to the dresser, picking out clean clothes with curt movements. _ The two of you are still practically strangers, even after all of this! All you really know about him is his name! _

He wanted to be detached from this, and he didn’t. He wanted what happened between them to be a casual thing, and he didn’t. He wanted to know if these feelings Ace elicited changed who he was, and he didn’t.

_ I know who I was _ ** _before_ ** _ Ace came into my life, _ Sanji thought, putting on his clothes with shaky hands. _ I thought I only had eyes for women. I never entertained the idea that I could be attracted to men. Or maybe, I didn’t _ ** _want _ ** _ to consider that I was? Rather, that I apparently _ ** _ am_ ** _ attracted to men? _

Sanji sighed as he buttoned his shirt. His fingers wouldn’t keep still long enough for him to push the buttons through their holes. With an exasperated noise, he gave up.

_ I need a cigarette. _

He found his pack and opened the bedroom window. The first drag hit him, the familiar taste of nicotine calming his racing thoughts. A puff of smoke filled the room as he exhaled. He leaned against the wall, letting his arm rest on the window and the cigarette dangle from his fingers. The wind carried the smoke away, but it couldn’t carry away Sanji’s lingering doubts.

_ Does this one night stand with Ace change anything about me? Why do I dislike the idea of him leaving? I don’t even know him and yet, I - I want him to stay with me? _

A small part of him was scared of Ace leaving.

_ What if I can’t handle him leaving? This was only meant to be some fun, but- _ Sanji glanced over at Ace, who was still snoozing on his bed. _ -he made me feel so special. So wanted. _

Swallowing hard, Sanji tore his gaze away and back to the window.

“Sanji?”

Sanji startled, unaware Ace had woken up. “You’re awake?”

“How long was I out?” Ace asked, the covers slipping down as he sat up. “Sorry for fallin’ asleep on you.”

“You’ve been out for a few minutes,” Sanji answered, tapping the end of the cigarette on the window. He watched the wind whisk away the ashes. “I was pretty surprised, to be honest. But I figured I should let you rest.”

“Well, now that I’m rested, did you wanna continue?” Ace suggested, grinning and cocking an eyebrow. “I’d be more than happy to return the favor, y’know?”

Sanji’s cock twitched in his pants, and he felt the tips of his ears burn. Clearing his throat, he replied, “It - It’s okay, you don’t have to.”

Ace tilted his head, his grin falling. “Where’s the Blondie I knew a few minutes ago? You sure seemed enthusiastic _ then.” _

Sanji turned to the window, putting his back to Ace. “Maybe I’m just not in the mood anymore?” 

Footsteps padded behind him until Sanji felt warm hands settle on his hips.

“Sanji, darlin’, what’s wrong?” Ace asked, breath tickling the shell of Sanji’s ear and making goosebumps erupt down his neck. “Did I do something?”

“No!” Sanji replied quickly. Too quickly. He turned around to face him, his expression softening. “I mean, no, you were - you were perfect, Ace.”

“Then do you think _ you _ did something wrong?” Ace tugged Sanji against him, resting his hands on his lower back. “Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong. In fact-” He gave him a lopsided grin. “-I’d say you were pretty perfect, too!”

“Ace-” Sanji crumpled, stooping to hide his face in Ace’s neck. No doubt, his expression was twisted and ugly as he tried to blink back sudden tears. “Don’t do this!”

“Do what?”

“You’re too good to me!” Sanji replied, feeling pathetic as he wrapped his arms around Ace’s shoulders. The cigarette still smoldered between his fingers. “You’re gonna make me - I don’t want you to-”

_ Shut up, shut up, _ ** _ shut up!_ **

“...Sanji?”

Sanji chanced looking in his eyes.

And met that tender look again that made his heart pound and his knees weak.

“What do you need me to do?” Ace pressed their foreheads together, hands coming up to thumb away stray tears from Sanji’s eyes. “What can I do to make you feel good again?”

_ Stop being so damn sweet to me, _ Sanji wanted to say. _ Stop making me question everything about myself. Stop stealing my heart when I know you can’t stay. _

Instead, Sanji said, “Kiss me.”

Warm lips met his own and Sanji melted. Ace’s hands were framing his face, palms heating up. As Ace’s tongue slipped past his lips, heat reignited below his navel. Adrenaline spilled into his veins, turning the kiss sloppy and a little desperate. Sanji pulled away long enough to put the end of the cigarette out before yanking Ace down into another searing kiss.

He made a surprised noise when Ace scooped him up into his arms, strong hands holding onto his backside. Sanji hooked his legs around his waist, hands cupping Ace’s face to tilt his head up and continue their kissing.

After another minute, Ace broke away long enough to ask, “Bed?”

Sanji nodded. “Bed.”

If Sanji wasn’t already breathless, the force of being dropped onto the bed would’ve knocked the air from his lungs. He barely took a breath before Ace was crawling on top of him. Any words he might have said were swallowed up by Ace’s mouth on his. 

_ What am I thinking?! _ Sanji berated himself, though it did nothing to keep him from returning Ace’s fervent kisses. _ I shouldn’t be doing this again! It’ll only make it worse when he has to leave! Why am I making this harder for myself?! _

“Is this okay?” Ace asked after broke away, continuing to leave kisses on Sanji’s cheek and neck. He rolled his hips against Sanji’s, already starting to get hard again. “Tell me how you need me, Blondie…”

“Just-” Sanji swallowed, mouth too dry and head too full. “-make me stop thinking! Make me feel like last night!”

Ace pressed a firm kiss to Sanji’s sternum. “Anything for you, Blondie.”

_ Why does he have to say things like that? _ Sanji thought, hating how much the phrase made his heart swell; hating how much he loved it. _ “Anything for you”? Does he even realize how wonderful that sounds? _

Ace tugged Sanji’s unbuttoned shirt off, tossing it behind him onto the floor. 

“Looks like there was no point in getting dressed, huh?” Sanji joked.

“Sure there was; I got to undress you a second time,” Ace replied with a grin. 

Sanji scoffed, mirroring Ace’s smile. “You’re such a dork.”

“Got news for you, Blondie: I ain’t the only dork here,” Ace teased, sneaking a kiss onto Sanji’s cheek. His mouth moved to the pulse point below Sanji’s ear, leaving a quick kiss there. “I think I’m getting addicted already…”

“‘Addicted’?” Sanji dragged his hands up Ace’s arms, feeling the solid curves of muscle underneath his palms. The physical contact had his mouth watering. _ “You’re _ addicted?”

“To you, darlin’.”

_ If either of us is “addicting”, it’s not _ ** _me,_ ** Sanji thought. Ace was warm and strong, patient and steady. Not to mention attractive, with those freckles and that playful grin. His wavy dark hair was soft and long enough to bury your fingers in. He even knew how to make Sanji smile, something very few other guys have been able to do. _ I don’t know what I’m going to do when he leaves… _

Sanji sank his teeth into his lower lip as Ace sucked a bruise on his collarbone. The burst of pain mingled with pleasure as Ace ran his tongue over the mark. _ “Mm, _ keep going!”

Obliging, Ace took his time making his way down Sanji’s torso, leaving an unpredictable trail of short kisses. He paused every now and then to sink his teeth into Sanji’s skin, grinning wider at every soft whine he dragged out of the blond. As he stopped to leave a bruise on the swell of Sanji’s pec, one of Ace’s hands traveled down to the blond’s waistband. The sound of a zipper coming undone reached Sanji’s ears a second before a hand shoved into his pants. 

_ “Ah, _Ace!” Sanji exclaimed, instinct making him buck his hips against Ace’s hand as the other man stroked him through his underwear.

“That feel good?” 

“Yes, but-” Sanji hesitated before clamping a hand around Ace’s wrist. “-I need more!”

Ace nodded, getting to his feet and yanking off the rest of Sanji’s clothes. His pants and underwear landed in a wrinkled pile on the floor next to his shirt. 

It was Ace’s turn to pause as he looked for the bottle of oil he stole last night. “Uh, where’s the-?”

Somehow knowing what Ace was looking for, Sanji craned his neck and saw the bottle at the foot of his bed. “Found it.”

Ace followed his gaze and grabbed the bottle. “Good eye, Blondie.”

Sanji laid his head back on the bed, hearing the bottle cap click open and shut. Though he knew it was coming, his breath still hitched when fingers found his entrance, gaze going hazy as two slick fingers sank in. _ “Mm, _ Ace…”

“My name sounds so good like that, coming from you,” Ace said, voice low and almost reverent. Leaning over him, he murmured, “I love the way you say my name…”

“There you go again!” Sanji remarked, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in his chest. His hands trailed up Ace’s torso before coming to rest on his shoulders. “Saying things like that so easily!”

“If I didn’t say what I felt, I’d regret it,” Ace replied, locking eyes with him. “And I never wanna live a life of regrets.”

“A life without regrets?” Sanji mused, a little gasp forced from his mouth as Ace began to pump his fingers. Ace was a little rougher than he had been the night before but Sanji liked it; it helped distract him from his thoughts. “Keep going like that!”

Sanji inhaled sharply when Ace’s fingers found his prostate, pressing against the bundle of nerves. Ace added a third finger and found the spot again. With another keening noise, Sanji clawed at Ace’s shoulders. Soon, scratches and red crescent shapes littered the muscles of Ace’s neck and shoulders.

“I might have to wear a shirt for once if you keep that up!” Ace teased, his chuckling cut off by a wince as Sanji dug his blunt nails in deeper. “Shit, Blondie! You aren’t messing around!”

“Ace, get on with it!” Sanji growled, clinging to the lusty haze that settled over his mind. As long as he chased his instincts, he couldn’t overthink the whole situation. He couldn’t doubt his feelings. He couldn’t make this one night stand into something more than it was. “Please Ace, just - I need you, okay?”

The mischief in Ace’s expression fell, replaced by something unreadable.

Sanji couldn’t pinpoint the look in Ace’s eyes, and it made him uneasy. 

_ Is Ace not into this anymore? Does he not want me anymore? _

“Don’t stare at me!” Sanji snapped, worry starting to wind itself into a tight ball in his gut. “I said I need-!” Ace roughly removed his fingers and Sanji hissed in pain. “What’s gotten-?!”

Sanji heard the sound of plastic tearing open and watched Ace tear a condom package open with his teeth. The curl of Ace’s upper lip made his cock twitch but he barely had time to think on that before Ace had rolled the condom on and was grabbing Sanji by the hips. 

In one smooth thrust, Ace shoved himself in up to the hilt. Not expecting it, Sanji let out a shout and sank his nails into Ace’s skin hard enough to draw blood.

_ “Goddamn!” _Ace exclaimed, hissing through his teeth. 

Slowly, Sanji relaxed his hands and grimaced at the droplets of blood under his nails. “S-Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Ace replied, breathing a little harder now. A wicked little grin appeared on his lips. “I don’t mind if you get a little rough with me.” 

Sanji didn’t know what possessed him to say it, but he said, “Promise to get a little rough with me in return?”

Ace inclined his head, leaning down to nip at Sanji’s jaw. “I think I can do that, Blondie.” His hands found their way to Sanji’s legs, hooking behind his knees and folding his legs towards his chest. “Looks like you’re pretty flexible?” 

“Maybe sometime I can show you _ how _ flexible?” 

Ace groaned, his cock twitching inside him. _ “Please _ tell me you’re ready for me to start moving?”

_ “Been _ ready, Hotshot,” Sanji teased. Ace pulled out halfway before slamming back in. He felt the shockwave of pain all the way to his tailbone but it melted into pleasure as Ace prepared to thrust in again. _ “Ah, _ fuck! Yes, don’t hold back!”

Ace quickly found a bruising pace, one that made Sanji keen with every thrust. The needy whimpers were addicting and Ace had to muffle his moans against Sanji’s neck. _ “Mm, _ you’re so perfect…”

The compliment made Sanji’s heart squeeze and he grabbed a fistful of Ace’s hair in retaliation. “Don’t talk, just fuck me!”

The bed was outright shaking now, the mattress springs squeaking and the wooden beams groaning in protest. 

Beads of sweat fell from Ace’s brow while his hair clung to his forehead. Like the night before, his body temperature was rising, burning hotter than a normal human. His palms were smoking, turning the back of Sanji’s knees red. It burned a little but Sanji didn’t care.

“I need you, I need you!” Sanji chanted, scratching at Ace’s shoulder blade with his other hand. His climax was building fast. “Oh, shit, shit, _ shit!” _

“S-Sanji, I’m not gonna - I can’t-!” Ace panted, the pace of his hips stuttering. “All that ‘I need you’ talk - I’m gonna-!” 

Ace thrust into him hard enough that Sanji swore his teeth were rattled. Ace’s mouth fell open in an “O” and he came with a broken moan. He kept rocking into him, riding out aftershocks. It was almost enough to bring Sanji over the edge, but not quite. The blond was about to shove a hand between them so he could work himself to completion, but Ace beat him to it. His rough, burning palm made every nerve in Sanji’s body light up. His climax _ crashed _ over him. A shout tore from his throat, which Sanji barely managed to muffle by sinking his teeth into Ace’s neck.

Panting hard, Sanji unhooked his teeth from his neck. Collapsing against the mattress, Sanji felt euphoria settle into his bones, making his limbs heavy and weightless at the same time. 

Despite the splatter of white across Sanji’s chest, Ace continued to stroke him. Sanji’s hips twitched at the burst of pleasure that were almost painful. He let him keep going until the overstimulation was too much, then dug his heel into Ace’s hip.

“Hey, ease up, Hotshot!” Sanji said, sighing in relief when Ace let go. “That was...intense.”

Ace didn’t respond, only grabbing Sanji’s hips so he could pull out. After tossing the condom, he fell back onto the bed beside Sanji. He left a few inches between them so he could cool off.

“God, that was...good,” Ace remarked, eyelids fluttering closed and jaw going slack. “Wore me...out, Blondie…”

“Ace, stay awake,” Sanji teased, playfully smacking him on the chest. 

Ace grunted as forced his eyes to open. “I just need a breather, that’s all.”

“Last time you took a ‘breather’, you passed out on me,” Sanji reminded him, inching his hand towards Ace’s. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to keep touching him in some way. So he didn’t fight it when their fingers met and curled together.

“Didn’t mean to,” Ace replied, his free hand shaking as it wiped away sweat on his forehead. After a minute or so, he had cooled off enough to scoot right up to Sanji. 

Remembering the mess on his chest, Sanji cringed. “Hey, before you get all cuddly, I need to clean up a little.”

“I don’t mind a mess-” Ace started, stopping when Sanji quirked an eyebrow at him. “-but I’d be happy to help you clean up.” He grunted as he forced himself to sit up. His legs wobbled as he got up and crossed to the nightstand, coming back with a bunch of tissues. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks.” Sanji wiped himself off, glad to be rid of the stickiness drying on his skin. Dirt and grime made his skin crawl. As much as he enjoyed himself with Ace, he could live without the dried sweat clinging to him. “I don’t really like a mess.”

“It doesn’t really bother me any,” Ace said, sighing as he laid back down beside him. “Though, I grew up with dirt under my nails and fresh scrapes every day.”

“I-” 

Sanji stopped himself. 

A part of him had been ready to explain _ why _ he hated being dirty; those endless days on that abandoned rock of an island left him unable to bathe for months. The sea salt had dried out his skin, the harsh winds leaving his skin blistered and cracked. Ever since then, he hasn’t gone a day without showering.

Instead of the whole truth, Sanji said, “I was raised by a master chef. I always had to wash my hands multiple times a day. I was expected to be clean and presentable for kitchen work or my old man would _ literally _ kick me out.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t exactly the whole truth, either.

While Sanji was focused on the knot of guilt in his gut, Ace cuddled right up next to him. Nuzzling his cheek against Sanji’s head, Ace said, “So now that you’re cleaned up, this is alright, yeah?”

A smile broke out on Sanji’s lips. “Yeah, this is alright.”

“Good, because I could fall asleep like this,” Ace replied, a yawn arriving on cue. “I just need maybe ten...no, _ fifteen _ minutes…”

Sanji relented with a short sigh. “Alright, but only _ ten _ minutes at the most.”

“You’re awful generous, babe,” Ace teased, tugging the covers up to their waists. “This good?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Sanji replied, swallowing hard as his euphoria dissipated. At least Ace couldn’t see how his smile faded. Now that he didn’t have anything distracting him, Sanji’s thoughts came rushing back. “Um, Ace?”

“Mm, yeah?”

_ This moment is so perfect; _ ** _too_ ** _ perfect. He can’t stay with me forever. I can’t make this into more than it is. _

“After we rest up a bit, I-” Sanji cleared his throat, hating himself for what he was about to say. “-I think you should...go.”

Ace immediately tensed. The hurt was obvious in his voice as he said, “What?”

“I think I need some space after all this,” Sanji said, curling into himself rather than Ace’s warmth. “I’d never been with anyone before last night and-”

“And you need time to sort out your feelings?” Ace guessed, and Sanji nodded. Some of the tension left Ace’s body, but not all of it. “I understand. I had always known I wasn’t straight but even I had some...confusing feelings after my first time.”

Relief eased some of the anxiety balling in the pit of Sanji’s stomach. “So you’re...you’re not upset?”

“Of course not,” Ace replied, tucking his fingers beneath Sanji’s chin and guiding the blond’s gaze up. He offered a smile, which grew wider when Sanji returned it. “I admit, I’ve got a little whiplash from that sudden change in mood. I thought we were both enjoyin’ ourselves pretty damn good. But I’m not gonna be upset with you over how you feel. It’s not like you can control that.”

“Oh, no! I enjoyed myself!” Sanji assured him. He wrapped his arms around Ace’s waist, returning to the warmth he radiated. “You know how you said you don’t want to live a life of regrets? Well, I _ definitely _ don’t regret that!”

At last, all the tension in Ace’s body vanished. He embraced Sanji in return, pulling him into a tight hug. 

_ Who would’ve thought Ace would get so affectionate after a compliment? _Sanji thought, chuckling. Ace’s grip was a tad too tight, making it difficult for Sanji to take a full breath. After a few seconds, he expected Ace to let go. But when he didn’t, Sanji tapped him on the back. “A-Ace - can’t breathe-!”

“Oops!” Ace released him and air flooded Sanji’s lungs. “Sorry, Blondie. I forget my own strength sometimes.”

Sanji leaned heavily into him, the lack of oxygen making him feel boneless. As Sanji caught his breath, Ace wrapped him up in a much gentler embrace. Sanji’s eyes were fluttering shut before he even realized it.

When he awoke, it took a moment for the disorientation to wear off. After it did, Sanji realized his head was laying on Ace’s chest while Ace was on his back. Judging by the snores coming from him, he had fallen asleep sometime after Sanji had.

Sanji was about to wriggle out of his arms and sit up, but the soothing beat of Ace’s heart stopped him. Even though his brain was telling him to get up, the rest of his body refused to cooperate.

_ A few more minutes won’t hurt, right? _ Sanji figured, eyelids getting heavy once more. But a last-second glance at the clock had him doing a double take. _ What the hell?! _

The little hand on the clock pointed at the one, while the big hand pointed past the five minute mark.

_ It’s past one in the afternoon?! _

Alert now, Sanji sat up and untangled himself from Ace’s arms.

_ I’m surprised my old man hasn’t come looking for me! _ Sanji thought as he threw off his side of the covers. _ But that doesn’t mean he won’t eventually! _

Twisting to face the sleeping man beside him, Sanji shook Ace’s shoulder. “Ace, wake up!” A half-awake grumble was his answer. “Ace, c’mon!”

“Lemme sleep!” Ace muttered, his brow wrinkling.

“No, you gotta get ready to go!” Sanji protested, yanking the covers off him. “We slept _ way _ more than ten minutes!” Ace flinched, sitting up and grabbing the covers again. He flopped back down onto the mattress, tugging the covers over his head. “We can’t stay in bed forever!”

“No...I’m _ tired!” _ Ace replied, swatting at Sanji’s thigh. “Let me sleep! I don’t wanna get up!”

_ “Ugh!” _ Sanji frowned, but a grin replaced it when an idea popped into his head. Leaning down, he lowered his voice and said, “Hotshot, if you don’t get up right now, what happened between us isn’t going to happen again.”

Cracking an eye open, Ace asked, “No ‘next time’?”

Sanji shook his head. “No ‘next time’.”

Ace’s eyes shot open and he snapped into sitting position. Sanji barely sat up in time to avoid colliding with Ace.

“There, that wasn’t so hard!” Sanji exclaimed, wincing as he got to his feet. Pain flared in his backside but he ignored it. “Now, let’s find your clothes…”

Ace’s hat had migrated to the foot of the bed. Meanwhile, his clothes and accessories were in a pile where they’d been left hours before. When Sanji bent down to grab them, a twinge of pain shot up his spine and he inhaled sharply.

“You okay?” Ace asked, hopping to his feet. “I can get my stuff while you rest.”

“No, I’m fine!” Sanji lied, straightening and handing Ace his clothes. “I’ve had my fill of rest this morning.”

“Well...alright, then.” Ace shrugged before slipping into his pants.

While he finished getting dressed, Sanji gathered up his clothes and pulled them on. His shirt went on just fine, and his fingers were steady enough this time to button it up. Tugging on his pants was a bit more difficult. It was accompanied by more twinges of pain and muttered swearing. Sanji was easing himself into a chair so he could slip on his socks when he caught Ace yanking on the bed covers. 

Apparently, while Sanji had been getting dressed, Ace had made the bed. Or, _ attempted _ to.

“Whatcha doing?” Sanji asked, resting his chin in his palm, elbow propped on his thigh. “Trying to make the bed?”

Ace dropped the covers with a sigh and rubbed the nape of his neck. “Um, yeah. Thought it’d be polite.”

“That’s sweet of you, but you didn’t have to,” Sanji replied, wincing as he stood. He crossed over to him, getting a better look at the crumpled sheets. “You don’t know how to make a bed, do you?”

Averting his eyes, Ace flushed across the bridge of his nose. “Um, not an actual bed; just things like cots and bed rolls.”

“I appreciate the effort, Hotshot,” Sanji said, cupping Ace’s cheek and guiding him down for a quick kiss. When he pulled back, his fingers trailed up Ace’s jaw and into his hair. Ace’s hair was already unruly, but after a night of sleep, his hair had gotten messier. Sanji’s fingers got caught in Ace’s hair as he tried to let his hand drop. “Oh, shit. Sorry!”

“Ow, ow, ow,” Ace muttered, chuckling as he reached up. With practised ease, he untangled Sanji’s fingers from his hair. The kiss he planted on Sanji’s knuckles afterwards had the blond mirroring Ace’s blush. “Don’t sweat it; that happens all the time.”

“Maybe you should brush your hair?”

“Maybe you should brush _ yours?” _ Ace replied, tugging on a strand of Sanji’s hair with his free hand. Sanji’s hair was messier than the night before, curls appearing where they hadn’t been earlier. “I didn’t notice how wavy your hair was last night.”

Sanji cleared his throat. “I um, straighten it. This is what it naturally looks like.”

Ace twisted a finger around a lock of hair. “I like it.”

Sanji’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he chewed on his lower lip. “You seem to like everything about me…”

“Is that so bad?”

_ Are you so sure you’d still like me if you knew more about me? _ Sanji wanted to ask. _ Isn’t this more involved than most one night stands? Why do you care for me so much? _

Sanji took a breath to reply, but no words came. Sighing, he set his gaze to the floor as he stepped back. It was enough to pull his hand free from Ace’s and put a few inches between them.

“You should get going. Half the day’s gone already.”

Ace’s hands fell to his sides. “Yeah, you’re right.” He crossed the room and grabbed his hat from the foot of the bed. Putting it on his head, he continued, “I really _ do _ need to get back to my search.” Ace patted his pockets, expression scrunching as he made sure he had everything. He remembered the bag he had stuffed the stolen food into and lugged it over his shoulder. “Well, that should be all my things.” He pushed the brim of his hat up with one finger and nodded at Sanji. “Bye, Blondie.”

Sanji swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. With a nod in return, he mumbled, “Bye, Ace.”

Ace’s footsteps echoed in the room as he made his way to the window. At the last second, he stopped in his tracks. Turning around, he dropped the bag on the ground and held out his arms. “C’mere, Blondie. I don’t wanna say goodbye like that.”

_ Just when I thought he couldn’t tug on my heartstrings any more than he already has, _Sanji thought. A smile spread across his lips as he closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Ace’s middle, hands resting on his shoulder blades. “This better?”

“Much better,” Ace replied, an arm curling around Sanji’s waist and holding him tight. The other arm rested against Sanji’s upper back, his hand cupping the nape of Sanji’s neck. Ace buried his nose in the crook of Sanji’s neck, smiling against his skin.

Sanji pressed his cheek against Ace’s neck, letting himself enjoy this last moment of contact. After a minute that was both too short and impossibly long, the two broke apart.

“Alright, I better get going,” Ace said, sighing as he picked up his bag and pushed it out the window. Sanji winced as he heard the food inside thud on the boardwalk. Ace slipped out the window next, then paused and turned back to Sanji. “I’ll see you around?”

Sanji shrugged. “Well, I’m not planning on leaving this ship any time soon. So you won’t meet me on the high seas or anything.” 

“Then I’ll just have to come back here, won’t I?” Ace replied, a grin breaking out on his lips. Leaning in until his lips were at the blond’s ear, he added, “I hope to see you again. I wouldn’t mind ‘catching up’ with you next time we meet.”

While Sanji was busy blushing, Ace stole a kiss. Sanji snapped back to reality with a noise of surprise, then stole a kiss in return. Determined to outdo him, Ace cupped Sanji’s face in his hands and stooped, bringing their lips together. Instead of his usual playful kisses, Ace made Sanji’s heart practically stop with a long, lingering kiss.

When Ace broke away, his grin softened. “See you ‘round, Blondie.”

“S-See you,” Sanji stammered, still stunned as he watched Ace shoulder his bag, turn, and walk away. Biting his lip, Sanji felt his heart sink with every step Ace took. An impulsive idea hit him and he leaned out the window. “Ace, wait!”

Ace stopped, glancing over his shoulder. “Hm?”

Stumbling back into his room, Sanji scrambled for a piece of paper and something to write with. After what felt like forever, he scribbled down his name and a series of numbers.

_ “Here!” _ he exclaimed, sticking his hand out the window and hoping his face wasn’t bright red. He swore he felt warm all over. And all he was doing was offering Ace his number! “I-It’s my transponder snail number! Take it!”

A grin wide enough to make Ace’s cheeks dimple broke across his face. It reached his eyes, making them scrunch up at the corners. He crossed the few steps back to the window and took the piece of paper.

“Thanks, Blondie!” Ace replied, tucking the paper into one of his pockets. “Mind if I call you sometime?”

Sanji couldn’t fight his smile, now that Ace accepted. “Why do you think I gave you the number?”

With a chuckle, Ace straightened his hat. “Fair enough. See you, darlin’.”

Sanji watched as Ace hopped into his one-man boat. The other man sent him a two-finger salute before using his powers to start the engine. Sanji’s emotions were at war with each other as Ace sailed away.

_ God, why do I feel this way? _ Sanji asked himself. _ I barely know him and yet, I feel so- _ He stopped himself, shaking his head to throw the thought away. _ I am _ ** _not_ ** _ in love with Ace after a one night stand! _

He winced as marched away from the window. A little whimper slipped out as he sat down on the edge of his bed. His whole body was sore, but Sanji couldn’t help being a little proud about it.

_ It’s not like I have anything to compare it to, but it was pretty damn good! _ Sanji thought, smiling as his fingers brushed through his hair. 

The memory of the way Ace made eye contact and held him close during the act surfaced. Followed by the memory of that morning, when Ace sensed that Sanji was overthinking. Without expecting anything in return, Ace had wanted to make Sanji feel better. 

Sanji’s cheeks tinged pink, his heart flipping at the memories before his expression soured. 

_ Still doesn’t make me in love with him! _

Restless now, Sanji got to his feet and paced around his room. Pain flared in his lower half with each step - he really _ should _be resting right now - but he ignored it.

_ The only reason I’m feeling this way has to be because he was my first! _ he reasoned. _ It’s only natural that I got overly-attached! _

Something painful tugged at his heartstrings. The idea that what happened between them was more special to Sanji than it was to Ace sat wrong in the blond’s heart. Like a stone had been wedged there, digging into his lungs with every breath he took.

Surely, Ace had to feel something, too? After how patient and sweet he was last night? And then his behavior that morning? And his reluctance to leave without a proper goodbye?

_ I can’t be the only one feeling as though all of this meant something more? _

Sanji shook his head. 

_ This is dumb. _ ** _I’m _ ** _ being dumb. _

Plopping down on the bed, Sanji sighed and buried half his face in one hand.

_ I need to ease up on the fairy tales, _ he berated himself. He ran a hand through his hair, patting his pockets with his free hand until he found his cigarette packet. _ I’m starting to think I’m _ ** _in_ ** _ one! _

After a smoke break, Sanji felt a bit better. The nicotine running through his system helped calm his nerves. Once he had burned through three cigarettes, however, he found he was restless again. Unable to ignore his workaholic tendencies, Sanji decided he looked presentable enough to return to work. 

It didn’t take him long to finish getting dressed, but when he went to run a comb through his hair, he hesitated. Staring at his reflection, he eyed the curls in his hair that he normally disliked. 

Ace’s compliment ran through his head.

_ “I like it.” _

Gingerly, Sanji ran a hand through his hair. 

_ I never really liked my hair before, _ he thought. The waviness of his locks had always made his heart ache. _ I guess it reminded me too much of _ ** _her._ **

Unable to stand the reminder of the mother he had lost, he had been dedicated to taking a straightener to it every morning.

But Ace had liked it, so now it didn’t feel the same when he looked at his reflection.

_ Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to leave it alone today? Just this once? _

So Sanji ran his comb through his hair to get rid of tangles, leaving it be after that.

Walking down the steps to the kitchen proved to be more effort than he anticipated. Every time his foot landed on a step, dull pain flared in his already-sore lower half. He had expected his body to be a bit tender afterwards, but not to the point where it was awkward to walk!

_ Perhaps I should’ve rested a bit more? _ he wondered, gritting his teeth. He managed to make it down the steps without having to stop. 

As he walked through the kitchen doors, he spotted Zeff right away. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, instinct readying him for the punishing kick he would surely receive. After all, he was _ hours _late for work!

But Zeff paid him no mind. 

Patty and Carne, _ however, _ did.

“Look who decided to show up to work?” Patty teased, chopping a slab of steak into chunks. “There goes any pleasantry to my morning!”

“Fuck off, Patty!” Sanji growled, chomping on the end of his cigarette as he crossed to the sink.

_ “Ooh, _ someone sounds grumpy!” Carne remarked, washing vegetables in the sink next to him. “You’d think with all that beauty sleep you got today, you’d be less irritable!”

“Our Sanji? Less grouchy than usual?” Patty laughed. “It’d take a lot to accomplish _ that!” _

Sanji rolled his eyes, shoving his hands under the faucet. He focused his attention on cleaning up, only half-listening to his co-workers.

As he washed his hands, Carne said, “Yeah, maybe a date would help?” 

Sanji tensed, his pulse skipping a beat. Thankfully, neither of them seemed to notice.

“Like any of the beautiful women that come in here would date him?” Patty scoffed. “His cheesy pick-up lines never work!”

“Will you two quit clucking like hens and get back to work?!” Zeff’s commanding voice broke through the chatter, breaking Sanji out of his trance. “I don’t pay you to gossip about my sous chef!”

“You hardly pay us _ at all,” _ Patty mumbled.

“I heard that!” Zeff barked, prompting Patty to redouble his efforts. “Besides, I think I can recall that it was the _ two of you _ that were prepared to go up and check on him!”

“W-What? No way!” Carne replied, a little too quickly.

“Yeah, like we care whether he shows up to work or not!” Patty added, his nervous chuckle giving him away.

Sanji wanted to smile at that, but he didn’t in order to keep his co-workers from getting more embarrassed. “Whatever, you two. Just get back to work and earn your keep!”

That brought the other two chefs back into their comfort zone. They barked something snarky in response and things in the kitchen fell right back into its usual step.

The rest of the day passed like any other one. Customers came, ate, and left. Sanji was able to fall back into his usual behavior; bickering with his co-workers and flirting with female customers. The only difference was that whenever a female customer complimented his hair, it was the thought of Ace that brought a flush to Sanji’s cheeks instead of the woman in front of him.

Closing time crept up on him faster than he thought it would, but then again, he _ had _ missed most of the work day.

Not worn out enough yet to go to bed, Sanji decided to tackle the biggest mess in his room: the unmade bed. He rolled up his sleeves and stripped the covers from the mattress. Multiple stains were scattered on the sheets.

“This is gonna take some work,” Sanji remarked, throwing the sheets over his shoulder and heading towards the laundry room.

Unfortunately for Sanji, oil stains are _ impossible _to remove from your bedsheets.

Judging by the ache between his shoulder blades and the stub that was left of his cigarette, he’s been in the laundry room for over an hour. His hands were chapped from dunking the fabric beneath the soapy water and scrubbing it.

“Just buy some new ones, eggplant!”

Startled, Sanji yelped. The scrubber he was using flew out of his hand, landing with a tiny splash into the tub. Whirling around, he glared at his father in the doorway. “How the _ hell _did you sneak up on me?!”

Zeff didn’t answer, instead lowering his gaze to the bedsheets in the tub. “Those are ruined. We need to sail to the nearest port for supplies anyway - a good portion of our ingredients have _ suddenly _ turned up missing - so go buy some clean ones while you’re out.”

The realization that Zeff knew what happened last night hit Sanji like a punch to the gut. 

_ Oh, God, he _ ** _knows!_ ** he thought, averting his eyes to the floor. The tips of his ears were hot and he knew he was blushing redder than a tomato at the moment. The wind temporarily knocked out of his lungs, he could only manage to choke out, “S-So you know about last night?”

Zeff snorted, almost like he was finding enjoyment in Sanji’s embarrassment. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice that dark-haired pirate leaving long after the other Whitebeard pirates had left?”

_ Oh, crap. _

“Or the missing food in the kitchen?” Zeff added, putting his hands on his hips.

_ Oh, shit! _

“Or the missing bottle of oil?” Zeff continued, raising a brow.

_ Oh, _ ** _no!_ **

“Y’know, if you were going to have company after work, you could’ve said something,” Zeff finished, baring pearly teeth in a cheeky grin. “Maybe not in so many words? More like, ‘hey shitty geezer, don’t bother me for the rest of the night!’?”

Burying his face in his hands, Sanji groaned, “Oh my _ God, _ this is too weird!”

Zeff laughed - actually _ laughed _ \- at his son’s reaction. “You’re too easily embarrassed by this, you know that?”

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Sanji let his hands fall. “So, a-are you..._ okay _ with it?”

“I don’t care who you do what with, so long as you’re not being stupid about it,” Zeff replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Suddenly more sober, he asked, “Did he treat you right?”

The question took Sanji aback; such a question was unexpected amidst all the teasing.

“O-Of course,” Sanji answered, his fingers playing with tie out of nervous habit. Ace had been perfect - _ wonderful, _ even! But he wasn’t about to share _ that _with his father. Instead, he covered his nervous energy with a jab. “What? Don’t you think I would have kicked his ass if he hadn’t?”

Zeff scoffed. “I’m not an idiot. I know you would’ve sent him flying all the way to the West Blue if he had tried anything!” The usual intensity of his gaze softened a little, and he turned to leave. “But it’s a father’s job to worry,-” He glanced back at him. “-and you give me plenty to worry about, eggplant!”

“I do?” Sanji asked, figuring Zeff was talking about how hostile he was with male customers. “Look, I only start fights with customers when they’re being real-!”

“I ain’t talking about the customers!” Zeff interrupted, his expression hardening. “Though, you shouldn’t be so quick to start fights, either!” Something in his eyes softened as he continued, “Look, I know how lonely you are here-”

“I’m not lonely!” Sanji interrupted, snapping his mouth shut at Zeff’s stern glare. “Sorry, sir.”

“I know how lonely you are here,” Zeff repeated. “There’s no one here your age, and you need more than just the kitchen staff to keep you company. And I know how deep your dedication is to Baratie.” He paused. “And to me.”

“Why wouldn’t I be dedicated to you?” Sanji asked, letting his guard down enough to add, “You saved my life, old man.”

“But that doesn’t mean I_ own _ your life!” Zeff argued, crossing his arms over his chest. “You can’t stay here for the rest of your life and pretend to be happy for my sake! You think I rescued you so you could work for me until you die?!”

Sanji couldn’t answer.

“My point is, eggplant, that I’m glad you finally had company your own age,” Zeff continued. “You need more than Baratie can give you.”

_ That _ stepped on a nerve and Sanji was on his feet in an instant. “Baratie is my _ home!” _

“Your idea of what home is will change!” Zeff snapped, his tone less harsh as added, “It did for me.” 

Sanji knew the words Zeff left unspoken. 

That “home” was no longer a pirate ship, but a floating restaurant with a brash crew and a fiery sous chef as his son. 

But what if Sanji didn’t want his idea of “home” to change?

“It’s high time you find somewhere new to make your home,” Zeff said. “You’re going to want more out of life at some point; more than Baratie has to offer.”

Sanji glared, still pained by the suggestion that Baratie wouldn’t be enough someday. “I will _ never _ leave this place, old man. Baratie is and will always be my only home.”

Zeff shook his head. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” He waved a hand, done with the argument. “Go with Patty and Carne tomorrow when I send them out for supplies. Get new sheets or whatever the hell you want, so long as you come back with our supplies.”

Sanji nodded.

Zeff paused in the doorway like he wanted to say something more, but all he did was sigh and walk away.

Alone again, Sanji sat back down. He chewed on the end of his cigarette thoughtfully.

_ What does he mean? Zeff saved my life and helped me become the chef I am today! How could I want more? _

A bird cry brought his attention to the window. Something made him get up and cross to it. The sky was clear and the water sparkled beneath the sunlight as he stared out of it. 

He pictured the one-man boat Ace was using - the Striker, he had called it - and imagined it bobbing on the waves. Its captain sat in it, relaxed and sending Sanji a two-fingered wave. Sanji remembered the perpetual grin on Ace’s lips, and he smiled.

Baratie had brought them together. Perhaps it would again someday?

_ Okay, so maybe just _ ** _one_ ** _ more thing wouldn’t be so bad. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there!  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
My handle is @EclecticWrites.


	4. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji joins the Straw Hats and runs into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter was going to be way longer, but then it started to get /too/ long, so I divided it up! So now y'all will get two slightly shorter chapters instead of one giant one lol not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> The title is the same name as the song "I Miss You" by Randy Newman.

Sanji dragged himself back to his room, feeling dead on his feet. His arms and legs were heavy, his feet sore. A dull ache had settled over his whole body, burrowing down to his bones.

Today had been a particularly busy day at Baratie. 

He had been on his feet almost constantly. Only two or three waiters were left by now. The others had been scared off by pirate customers. Or unable to withstand Zeff’s strict expectations. So it had been hectic, carrying dishes back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room all by himself.

Carne and Patty were in foul moods, bickering more than usual. They tried to drag Sanji into their fight - demand that he pick a side - which succeeded in eating up what little patience Sanji had. 

And _ then _ he had to put up with mouthy male customers, wearing his patience even thinner. He about snapped when a whiny brat of a child “accidentally” spilled their soup on Sanji’s shoes.

Zeff must’ve sensed how exhausted Sanji was because he had let him off the hook when closing time came. Every day, Baratie’s crew had to help clean up after the doors closed. It was exhausting work. Zeff demanded the kitchen be spotless before anyone was allowed to go to bed. 

Usually, Sanji would protest the special treatment and insist on helping. But after today, he didn’t have the energy to dispute it.

The effort it took to trudge up the stairs was worth it when Sanji collapsed on his bed. He hadn’t bothered to slip out of his suit coat, undo his tie, or even take off his shoes.

“God, today _ sucked!” _ Sanji groaned, furrowing his brow and squeezing his eyes shut. Though it was a relief to be off his feet, the bed brought him little comfort. The sheets were new and he was still getting used to them, but the worst part was that they were _ cold. _ Sanji never realized how cold a bed could be until he had shared one with someone else. “I wish that - _ ugh, _ what am I saying?”

It had been three days since that night with Ace.

Sanji was getting tired of waiting, even though it hadn’t been _ that _ long.

“I feel like he should’ve called me by now,” Sanji muttered. “Maybe I’m being too clingy? It’s not like he forgot about me...right?”

No answer came, of course. So he sat up and shrugged off his suit coat, folding it with curt movements.

“Might as well get ready for bed,” Sanji mumbled, starting to unbutton his shirt. He paused when he caught sight of a bruise Ace left on his chest. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered Ace leaving it there. The pain as his teeth sank into his skin. The pleasure as his tongue dragged over it. A spark of interest kindled heat below his navel. “Hm, maybe bed can wait a little bit longer?”

He unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, letting the fabric slide off his shoulders. The cool air in his bedroom hit his bare skin, sending a wave of goosebumps down his arms.

_ If only Ace were here to warm me up, _ he thought as he leaned back against the wall. 

His eyes slipped shut as he ran his fingertips over himself, trying to mimic what Ace had done. His hands weren’t nearly warm enough. But with his eyes shut, he could still imagine it was Ace’s fingers instead of his own. Ace’s fingers tracing the muscles of his torso, dipping between his abdominal muscles. Ace’s thumb brushing a nipple and making Sanji’s breath hitch.

Nimble fingers unhooked his pants and he shoved a hand past his waistband.

“Ace,” he mumbled, palming himself through his underwear and picturing Ace doing it instead. “I-I need you…”

His index and middle fingers stroked the tip and his toes curled. Reminded that he was still wearing shoes, he toed them off and pulled his legs up onto the bed. He tugged his pants and underwear down to his knees, then dragged his tongue over his palm. When he stroked himself - palm wet and warm - he imagined Ace’s hand instead.

“A-Ace! Mm, don’t stop…”

Sanji remembered how Ace had looked while going down on him, the head of his cock disappearing past his lips. In comparison, his hand felt nowhere near the same. But the mental image was enough to make the pressure between his legs spike.

_ “Ah, _Ace!” Sanji panted, sounding breathless as he tried to keep his voice down. The last thing he wanted was to be interrupted now. His climax was getting closer, his cock heavy in his hand. “C’mon, baby, just a little more!”

Sanji bucked his hips up, rutting against his hand. Raking his free hand through his hair, he curled his fingers around his locks and yanked. The pain in his scalp zapped through him, pleasure following. Precum leaked from the head, getting all over his fingers as he pumped his hand harder.

“Ace! _ Ace!” _ Sanji pressed the back of his head against the wall, his whole body arching like a bow. A desperate keening noise fell from his lips. His hips stuttered, climax on the brink. “C’mon, _ c’mon!” _

Just thinking about Ace going down on him wasn’t enough anymore. He racked his brain for any other memories of that night, desperate to get off. 

He tried thinking of how rough Ace had gotten, the black-haired man’s pace erratic as he slammed into him. Then he tried recalling the sensation of Ace’s teeth on his neck. The moans in his ear as Ace got closer to climax. The prickling sensation on the back of his knees as Ace’s palms burned him. 

Nothing worked until he thought about the feeling of Ace’s lips on his own. The way their lips moved together, languid and sweet and passionate. Sanji’s mind jumped to the day Ace left, leaving that lingering kiss on his lips that stole his breath.

“Ah, _ oh!” _ Sanji’s mouth fell open in an “O”, climax crashing over him with enough force to knock a moan out of him. Cum splattered across his chest, a bit of it hitting him in the chin. “Oh, _ shit!” _

Panting hard, Sanji worked himself through the aftershocks. When he couldn’t take the overstimulation any longer, he collapsed on his bed. His heart beat at an erratic pace, threatening to break free from his chest. It took a few minutes of deep breaths to calm the thudding of his heart. 

By now, the sweat on his skin and the cum on his chest had dried. His aversion to dirt and grime flared up, uncomfortable with the sticky, flaky sensation on his torso. 

He kicked off the remainder of his clothes and groaned as he dragged himself to the edge of the bed. Clumsy hands fumbled with the box of tissues on the nightstand. What little energy he had left was spent from the effort it took to clean up. He couldn’t even bring himself to toss the used tissues away.

“I needed that,” Sanji mumbled, eyelids getting heavier by the minute. Sleep was about to take him when the ring of a transponder snail woke him up. Alert now, he dove for the drawer in his nightstand. He rummaged around until he found the snail and picked up the receiver. After clearing his throat, he said, “Hello?”

A second of silence passed before-

“Blondie?”

“Ace!” Sanji exclaimed, a grin breaking out on his lips. He shifted until he was sitting up. “It’s you!”

“Yep, it’s me!” Ace replied, then cleared his throat. “Look uh, sorry for not calling earlier.”

_ At least now I know he didn’t forget me. _

Sanji relaxed against the wall. “It’s okay, really.”

“Didn’t wanna seem clingy, y’know? I know you needed time to think and all-” Sanji heard a self-conscious chuckle on the other end of the line. “-and then I um, genuinely forgot I had your number.”

Sanji paused. “You _ forgot?” _

“Not on purpose! I’d never wanna forget you, Blondie-” Ace tried to explain, stopping as Sanji burst into laughter. “What’s so funny?”

Sanji covered his mouth to muffle the sound. “Nothing, it’s just - I was worried you’d forgotten about _ me _, when really, you’d forgotten that I gave you my number!”

“I never claimed to be the brightest man, y’know!” Ace joked, his tone softening. “Trust me, Blondie, I’d _ never _forget about you.”

Sanji’s heart squeezed, butterflies coming to life in his chest. Blushing, he tried to keep his voice even as he said, “S-So how have you been? How’s your search going?”

“Eh, I’m not havin’ much luck,” Ace replied. Sanji could practically see the grin on Ace’s lips as the man continued, “But I’m feeling much better! Now that I’m talking to you, that is!”

Sanji snorted. “You’re a sap.”

“You don’t seem to mind.”

“No, I don’t think I do,” Sanji said, a tender smile tugging at the ends of his lips. 

They talked well into the night until Sanji was yawning more than speaking.

“You sound ready for bed, Blondie,” Ace remarked.

“No, I just need a breather,” Sanji said, shifting until he was laying down on his side. “A few minutes of shut-eye…”

“I know better than anyone that ‘a few minutes’ doesn’t stay a few minutes,” Ace replied, chuckling softly. “Get some rest, baby. We can talk tomorrow.”

Sanji’s eyes wouldn’t even open. “Okay...g’night, Ace.”

“Goodnight, Blondie,” Ace said, waiting in case Sanji wasn’t done talking. When no response came, Ace said, “Blondie? Still awake?” Sanji’s snores answered him and he laughed quietly. “Goodnight, darlin’. Sleep well.”

Ace’s end of the receiver clicked and the transponder snail fell back asleep.

* * *

Sanji never slept well in new places. This ship was no exception.

_ Hard to believe it’s been an entire day since I left Baratie, _ he thought to himself. _ This morning, I woke up on the ship that has been my home for almost a decade. And now, I’m here. _

He was laying in his hammock in the sleeping quarters on the dinky little ship he had called his own. 

_ That old geezer got this boat for me last year, on my birthday, _ Sanji recalled. _ He was ready to kick me out at eighteen years old. _ A little smile curled on his lips. _ I know he did it because he wanted me to pursue my dream. Guess it’s a good thing I hung onto this old thing? Never realized I’d need it one day. _

The ship rocked as it sat docked in a quiet harbor. But the gentle bobbing of the waves did nothing to bring sleep to Sanji’s mind. He was too busy thinking about his new crew - his new friends.

His captain was a reckless, energetic guy named Monkey D. Luffy. He was loyal to a frightening degree, ready to fight tooth and nail for Sanji despite knowing him less than a day. The crazy bastard was aiming to be King of the Pirates, a dream just as unbelievable as finding the All Blue. 

The ship used to have a navigator - a pretty young woman with ginger hair and the mind of a business tycoon. Sanji had met her before she mysteriously vanished during Luffy’s fight with Don Krieg. He managed to catch her name - Nami. He hoped he would see her again.

Usopp was the ship’s self-proclaimed sniper. He was aiming to be a “brave warrior of the sea” like his father. Usopp was a bit too weak-willed and prone to lying to be a “brave warrior” yet. 

But Sanji saw the genuine desire to be better underneath Usopp’s exterior. He liked him and respected his drive to emulate his father. 

It reminded him of when he was a child, picking up smoking for the sole reason of impressing Zeff. It was only natural, since Zeff was the only man he considered to be his father. 

Sanji could already tell he and Usopp would become good friends.

Befriending his last shipmate though, was not as likely. Or at least, not at the moment.

The ship’s swordsman was Roronoa Zoro. Sanji disliked him the moment he walked into Baratie. Zoro was cocky and blunt and had the directional sense of a blind rat. He carried not one, not two, but _ three _ swords! And he wore three gold earrings in his left ear, as if to match the number of blades. Sanji couldn’t pinpoint exactly _ what _about Zoro got under his skin, but he hated whatever it was.

_ Not sure I’ll ever get to sleep like this. Too much thinking. _

Sanji got out of his hammock, stumbling a little as he did so. He had slept on a bed for the last nine years, so a hammock was definitely an adjustment.

He tip-toed towards the door, wincing as it creaked when he opened it. None of his crewmates stirred, save for Luffy, who rolled onto his other side with an audible groan.

He gently shut the door behind him and made his way to the railing. It was pitch black out, but the moon and stars illuminated the deck. Out of muscle memory, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He was about to take a puff when the ring of a transponder snail startled him.

“What the hell?!” Sanji yelped as he almost dropped the cigarette. He managed to catch it and use his free hand to take out the snail out of his pocket. He shoved the cigarette between his lips and wrenched off the receiver. “Who the hell is this?!”

“Good to talk to you, too, Blondie!”

“Ace?” Sanji’s demeanor immediately softened. “It’s you! Why are you calling so late?”

“‘Late’? Oh yeah, time zones exist,” Ace replied, chuckling. “It’s just getting to be dusk where I’m at. I’ve missed you, Blondie.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Sanji replied, perking up. “Ace, listen! I’m not at Baratie anymore!”

“You’re not?”

“No, I’ve joined a new crew!” Sanji said with a grin. “We’re going to the Grand Line! Our captain is one crazy bastard, but I like him!”

“That’s great!” Ace remarked, and Sanji could picture the smile that surely lit up Ace’s face. “Maybe we’ll run into each other again?”

The words fell from Sanji’s lips before he could think. “I’d like that.” 

“Y’know, Blondie,” Ace said. “Once I’m done with this search, I’ll be needin’ a new cook for my ship. Think I got a chance of stealin’ you from your new captain?”

Sanji chuckled, remembering how brutally Luffy had fought Don Krieg. “I think you’d have a tough time doing that. I’ve seen him take out impossible opponents. I said he was ‘one crazy bastard’ and I meant it!”

“I don’t know, I used to kick my brother’s ass all the time as kids!” Ace replied, pride creeping into his voice. “He was one stubborn brat, too! Never gave up! I’m not ashamed to say there were a few fights I wasn’t sure I’d win!”

_ Ace would fight Luffy for me? _ Sanji thought, biting down on the grin on his lips. _ I’m not worth all that trouble, but that’s very sweet. _

“I’m flattered that you’d fight for me, but I don’t want you getting hurt on my account.” Sanji paused, absently twirling a finger around the transponder snail’s cord. “Um, Ace?”

“Yeah, babe?”

Sanji’s heart fluttered, unable to fight the smile that bloomed on his lips. 

_ “Babe”? How does one little word make me grin like an idiot? _

“Um, nothing!” Sanji said, leaning against the railing. “I can’t sleep tonight. Never can in new places. Would you-?” He took a short drag of nicotine to give him the guts to continue. “Would you talk to me until I get tired?”

Out of instinct, he half-expected Ace to tease him. But instead-

“Sure thing. What’s on your mind, Blondie?”

Sanji’s chest tightened, his heart squeezing. “Well, um, why don’t you tell me about how you became a division commander in Whitebeard’s crew? You never did tell me that one.”

“I didn’t? Well, let’s fix that right away!” Ace replied, launching into his story. “I joined the Whitebeards a few years ago. Couldn’t have been more than seventeen or eighteen-”

The soothing rumble of Ace’s voice calmed Sanji’s nerves better than any cigarette ever had. He found himself sinking to the floor, relaxing against the railing as Ace talked. Drowsiness finally found him, tugging at the edges of his senses until he couldn’t ignore the urge to yawn any longer.

Ace interrupted himself mid-sentence to say, “Sounds like you’re getting tired over there?”

Sanji rested his chin his hand, trying to blink away the scratchy feeling in his eyes. He was sure his eyes were red now; bloodshot from staying awake for too long. “A little…”

“Then go to bed, Blondie,” Ace replied. “I’ll be here to talk later, if you want?”

“Mm, I’d like that,” Sanji mumbled. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open after every blink. “A-Ace?”

“Hm?”

Sanji wished so badly that he could touch him right now; wished that Ace was laying beside him. He wanted to feel Ace’s soft hair in his fingers and curl against his chest. He wanted those strong arms around him, holding him until the morning sun peeked above the horizon line.

“I miss you,” Sanji said, too tired to care that his voice sounded so soft and vulnerable.

“I miss you, too,” Ace replied, his voice as tender as if he really were right beside him. “Get some rest, okay darlin’?”

“M’kay.” Sanji’s head nodded and he forced himself to his feet. “Goodnight, Ace.”

“G’night, Sanji.”

Sanji hung up and fumbled to put the snail back in his pocket.

Something about the way Ace said his name had butterflies stirring in Sanji’s stomach. All the way back to the boys’ quarters, Sanji’s grin never left his face.

* * *

Sanji couldn’t believe it.

Smoker had been chasing the Straw Hats in Alabasta. The marine captain was ready to capture their captain when a wall of fire stopped him in his tracks. The shout right before the burst of flame could only have belonged to one person.

_ Ace. _

It was him!

The moment Sanji turned around and saw him, nothing else mattered. All he wanted to do was drop the supplies he was carrying and run towards him. Grab him by that beaded necklace and kiss him until they were both breathless.

But rationality quickly swatted those urges away. A reunion could wait; the crew needed to get to safety first. 

So Sanji fled with the others. The sand shifting beneath his feet barely registered with him. The harsh sunlight that beat down on him was nothing he couldn’t endure. The only thought in his mind was to escape so that he could see Ace again.

What broke through his haze was when Luffy called Ace his brother. It hit Sanji like a slap to the face. He almost tripped and got a mouthful of sand.

_ Ace is Luffy’s brother?! I’ve been on his crew the whole time and I didn’t realize Ace’s brother and Luffy are one and the same?! _

A mighty crash sounded behind them and the group stopped to look towards the commotion. High above the city, a swirling pillar of fire and smoke towered. The combatants were equally matched. Ace was locked in combat with Smoker, neither of them winning nor losing. Despite being halfway across the city, the heat from the battle could be felt from here.

_ Please be okay, _ Sanji thought, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight. He knew Ace was strong. He could feel it in the strength in Ace’s hands and the determination in his heart. But still, worry gnawed in the pit of Sanji’s stomach. _ Please don’t let this be the last time I see you! _

Nami’s voice broke Sanji back to the present. When she ordered they all go back to the ship while Smoker was distracted, Sanji obliged immediately. 

_ If we can get back to the ship, I’ll see Ace again! _ Sanji told himself. It was like a mantra; a promise to himself that if he made it to safety, then surely Ace would, too. _ Get to the ship! Get to the ship! _

After they reached the harbor, it was a frenzy getting the ship ready to sail. Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro rushed about letting the sails out, hoisting the anchor, and putting their supplies away. For a few hectic moments, all of Sanji’s worries were silenced.

But then everything ground to a halt as they realized _ someone _in their group was missing.

“That _ moron!” _ Zoro groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. “Why did Luffy have to get separated _ now?!” _

“We’ll find him later! We’re too easy of a target like this!” Nami said. “For now, we gotta sail on without him!”

Lucky for them, a cove was nearby. It was the perfect place to wait for Luffy’s return. As they sailed towards it, Nami kept an eye out in the crow’s nest.

“I didn’t know Luffy _ had _ a brother!” Usopp remarked, turning to Sanji. “Did you?”

_ Oh, my God! Oh, my God! _ Sanji tried in vain to will his heart to stop beating so fast. _ Play it cool! Don’t let on that you know him and make it awkward! _

“Of course not,” Sanji replied with a shrug. “How could I know?”

Sanji’s hackles raised as he heard Zoro’s voice. “I don’t know about that, swirly-brow.”

“Excuse me?!” Sanji snapped, rounding on the swordsman. “What do you mean by_ that, _ mosshead?!”

Zoro shrugged, a smirk on his lips. “I’m just saying, dart brow, that you stared at him a little _ longer _ than everyone else when he showed up.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Sanji chomped on the end of his cigarette. “Are you tryin’ to start a fight, grass-for-brains?!”

Usopp put his hands up in defense. “Seriously guys, this isn’t the time for-!”

“Oh! There he is!” Nami exclaimed, spying him through her binoculars. “It’s Luffy!” She leaned over the side of the crow’s nest. “I found Luffy!”

“You did?” Zoro replied, following the direction she was pointing.

Sanji looked towards the shore. Luffy was waving at them and wearing a grin that Sanji mirrored. “Yeah, that stupid face is definitely his.” Without warning, Luffy threw his arm towards the ship. “Huh?”

Sanji took a step back on instinct. His precaution was in vain, as Luffy still crashed into him with a cry of, “I’m back!”

While Luffy laughed, Sanji sat up and grabbed his shirt collar. By now, he had lost track of how many times Luffy had crashed into him like this. Shaking him, he growled, “Do you not know how to learn your lesson?! I oughta gut you whole!”

“Do you have any idea what trouble you’ve caused?!” Nami snapped. “At least act _ somewhat _ like a captain!”

While Nami was chewing him out, Luffy mumbled an apology. But his expression lit up a moment later. “Oh, that’s right! Ace!”

Luffy scrambled to his feet and leaned over the railing, peering out at the shoreline.

“Ace?” Sanji said softly, his anger forgotten just like that. His heart skipped a beat. _ Of course! If Luffy’s here, Ace should be here, too! _

Sanji’s heart sank when a moment passed and no Ace arrived. 

Luffy straightened and said, “I guess he’ll be okay! Ace is strong!”

“He’s strong?” Chopper repeated, wonder lighting up his eyes.

“Yeah!” Luffy replied, grinning wide. “When we were kids, he hadn’t eaten the Flame-Flame Fruit yet, but I _ still _never beat him in a single fight!” With a little chuckle, he added, “Real strong, Ace is!”

Surprise colored Nami’s features. “There’s a real, flesh-and-blood person _ you _ could never beat?”

Usopp mumbled under his breath, “I guess the big brother of a monster is an even _ bigger _ monster?”

Luffy leaned back against the railing, oblivious to Usopp’s comment. “That’s right! I lost all the time!” He laughed, cocky and relaxed. “But I’d win now if we tried!”

Zoro leaned closer to Usopp and muttered, “I assume that’s another groundless claim?”

Ace appeared in the air behind Luffy, having jumped from his one-man ship, the Striker. The railing rattled as Ace landed on it and crouched. “Who can win what now?”

Luffy fell on his face onto the floor, then twisted around to face his brother. “Oh, Ace! This is the crew I was talking about!”

“Oh!” Ace tipped his hat up, then gave a polite nod. “Thank you all for taking care of my little brother!”

The crew responded with a collective, “Oh, not at all!”

“He might be a bit much for you to handle, but-” Ace replied, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he grinned. “-take good care of him!”

_ He’s here! He’s really here! _ Sanji fumbled to get a cigarette out of his pocket. He patted his pocket for his lighter, but it didn’t reveal itself. _ Shit, where is it?! _

Sanji settled for holding his cigarette between his fingers until he could locate his lighter. In spite of his heart flipping, Sanji kept his voice steady as he said, “I’m sure you have lots of catching up to do. Why don’t you come in?” He nodded towards the kitchen. “I’ll make some tea.”

Ace turned his attention towards him, his grin stretching the tiniest bit wider. “Oh no, don’t worry about it. But I appreciate your consideration.” With a cheeky look in his eyes, he pointed a finger at Sanji’s unlit cigarette and the tip started to burn.

Sanji gasped, glancing down at his cigarette. 

A spark of interest zapped through him like he’d touched an electric wire. The current went straight down his spine and between his legs. The tips of his ears turned pink, surprised that such a little gesture had gotten him hot under the collar.

_ How did he do that?! And why was it hot?! _

He frowned at himself.

_ Ugh, stop it and pull yourself together! This isn’t the time! _

Oblivious to Sanji’s inner turmoil, the others praised Ace for being responsible or more level-headed than his brother. Sanji hadn’t even realized what they were saying until it was his turn. Unprepared, all he could say was, “Um, the sea is just full of surprises.”

Ace brushed all their praise off with a polite wave. “You’re too kind, all of you.”

“See! Aren’t these guys neat?!” Luffy laughed, getting up in his brother’s face with a grin that stretched ear-to-ear.

Ace shoved Luffy out of his face just as the other crewmates noticed a group of ships tailing them.

“It’s Baroque Works!” Vivi exclaimed, fear making her eyes go wide. “Those are the Billions’ ships!”

Luffy leaned over the railing, shading his eyes with a flat hand against his forehead. “Those guys again?”

Ace took one glance at the approaching ships over his shoulder and said, “Hey Luffy, I’ll clean ‘em up!”

Before anyone could stop him, Ace jumped off the boat with a war cry. He landed in the Striker and took off. The crew watched in awe as Ace zoomed towards the boats with confidence. The Striker wasn’t even one-eighth the size of the Baroque Works ships, and yet, Ace’s course remained true.

The space between the Striker and the Baroque Works fleet grew smaller with every passing second. Right when it seemed like Ace would crash into the hull of the nearest boat, he leapt into the air. The force of his jump sent the Striker sinking beneath the waves.

Sanji watched, eyes fixed on Ace as the other man spun through the air. Flames appeared on Ace’s body, wrapping around his lower half. When he reached the end of the group of boats, Ace fell towards the water. 

Sanji’s feet were frozen to the deck, teeth clamped down on his cigarette. 

_ The idiot’s going to drown! _

Just before Ace could crash into the sea, the Striker broke the surface of the ocean. Ace landed on it and reared back a fist engulfed in flames. 

With a cry of, “Fire Fist!” Ace launched his attack, punching towards the ships and sending an enormous blast of fire in front of him. Like a spearhead, the flames forced their way through, impaling anything in its way. 

The Baroque Works agents abandoned ship, fleeing into the ocean as their fleet was reduced to cinders.

As the fleet burned, the ocean swallowed up the scraps. Waves heaved skyward, devouring the remains in one go.

The flames crackling around Ace’s hand dissipated, returning his hand to normal. Satisfied with the outcome, Ace tipped the brim of his hat up with one finger and observed the damages with a smug grin.

As Luffy cheered on his brother from the deck, the rest of the crew reacted with shock and awe. Everyone but Luffy was slack-jawed. One-by-one, they recovered while Luffy laughed.

“You should see your faces!” Luffy teased, pulling a mock expression of surprise. “‘Ace is so amazing! How did he do that?!’”

Nami snapped out of her trance and thunked him on the head with her fist. “Knock it off! It’s not every day you see something like that!”

Luffy pulled his hat down over his ears, hunching his shoulders. “Sorry.”

Sanji’s mouth was agape, and he snapped it shut. 

If that trick of lighting his cigarette had “sparked” interest, well- 

-Consider his interest officially “kindled”. 

A flush was rising to his cheeks by now. His hand wandered to his collar, fingers tugging it away from his neck. It did little to cool down the heat on his face. Even the fabric of his pants felt tighter. He was thankful the robe he had bought himself at the market was thick enough to hide anything. 

_ Calm down, holy shit! _ Sanji berated himself, forcing his gaze down to his feet. _ The hell is wrong with me? Ace is strong - I expected that - but _ ** _damn!_ **

Ace had returned in the Striker by now, jumping and landing on the railing with a grunt. “Well, that was fun!”

Sanji chanced lifting his gaze, a little relieved to see Ace’s eyes still covered by his hat.

Upon looking up, Ace locked eyes with Sanji and grinned. Sanji cleared his throat and looked away, his cheeks tinged pink. 

Neither of them noticed the way Zoro’s gaze lingered on the two of them, a knowing smirk creeping onto his face.

“Let’s celebrate!” Luffy exclaimed, pulling everyone’s attention back on himself. Pumping a fist in the air, he shouted, “Sanji! Prepare something yummy to celebrate Ace’s victory!”

Ace clambered down and straightened. He turned his attention to Luffy, clapping him on the shoulder. “I’ve never been one to turn down a good meal.” Ace’s eyes flicked up to Sanji for a moment. “Let’s find out if this cook is as good as you say he is!”

Sanji rolled his eyes at that, unable to stop the amused grin on his face.

_ He knows damn well how good my cooking is! He must be pretending not to know me? Maybe that’s for the best? _

Relief eased a bit of tension from his body. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about all the intrusive questions his crew would likely ask. 

Not _ yet, _ anyway.

Speaking of intrusive questions, it was like a flip switched and the whole crew rushed to Ace at once. 

Well, almost the whole crew. Sanji stayed rooted to the spot, smoking his cigarette to help calm his nerves. 

“Are you really Luffy’s brother?” Usopp asked, reaching out as if to grab Ace’s shoulder and hesitating at the last second. “You act so different from him!”

“And you_ look _ different, too!” Chopper added, having the courage to tug on Ace’s pant leg with his hooves.

“Where did you learn to take out a whole fleet like that?” Zoro asked, the only one to have the decency to give him a little space. He stood off the side but still close enough to peer over the heads of the others. “I didn’t know such a power existed.”

“Is that a log pose?!” Nami exclaimed, grabbing Ace’s forearm without preamble. Her sharp eyes examined the navigational log pose on his wrist. “Where did you get this?!” She side-eyed her captain. _ “Someone _ ruined the last one we had!”

While the crew swarmed Ace, Sanji slipped inside the kitchen.

_ It feels so strange to have him here, _ Sanji thought as he grabbed some cups from the cabinet. _ He’s finally back in my life like I wanted, but this feels like a dream. Like I’m gonna wake up and it turns out he was never here. _

The only sound in the room was the clacking of cups on the table and Sanji’s footsteps as he crossed to the storage room. 

_ Even if this _ ** _is_ ** _ real, I can’t let on that we know each other. How would I even begin to explain that to the crew?! They’d want to know everything, especially that mosshead so he could use it to blackmail me! _

His hand curled around the door knob and he hesitated. 

_ Ace is right in front of me and I can’t even show him how happy I am to see him! _

Sanji took a deep breath and opened the door.

_ I’ll just have to wait for the right moment. Between here and Alubarna, there _ ** _has_ ** _ to be a quiet moment that I can get Ace all to myself! _

He dragged out a barrel of water to make lemonade, since Luffy didn’t like alcohol. The crew was surprisingly fond of fruity drinks - except Zoro, who sneered at anything sugary. By now, Sanji had the process of preparing refreshments down pat.

It took about ten minutes to get the drinks ready. Sanji balanced them on his arms and in his hands. He kicked open the door and paused.

Ace had Luffy in a headlock; the two of them were play-fighting on the deck. From the sidelines, the crew had divided themselves into teams. Vivi, Karoo, and Chopper cheered for Luffy while Usopp and Nami cheered for Ace. Only Zoro remained unaffiliated.

Sanji frowned. “Hey, break it up and get your damn drinks!”

Luffy laughed and threw his hand forward. His arm stretched and he grabbed a cup, yanking it back.

Ace let go and stood straighter. His fingers brushed Sanji’s as he took a cup. “Appreciate it.”

Sanji averted his gaze, that little graze of fingers far too distracting than he’d like. “It’s nothing; the least I could do!”

The rest of the crew grabbed their cups and Luffy proposed a toast.

“Ace is one of us now!” Luffy exclaimed, hoisting his drink in the air. “Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Usopp cried, thrusting his drink in the air, too.

Chopper joined them, eagerly mimicking them. “Cheers!”

They all clinked their cups together, laughing as they toasted Ace’s victory.

Ace shook his head and crossed to a corner of the deck. As he passed Sanji, the fingers of his free hand “accidentally” brushed Sanji’s thigh. The blond tensed, mouth dry and face burning. 

Luckily, no one seemed to notice the interaction.

Ace plopped down on a barrel, resting his foot on the knee of his other leg. Slouching, he raised an eyebrow at them. “Who said I was joinin’ you?”

Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy ignored him, downing their drinks in one go.

“Here’s to delicious drinks!” Usopp remarked, and the three of them erupted in a unified shout of, “Cheers!”

Ace groaned and Nami giggled beside him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Nami assured him. “They’re always looking for an excuse to drink to something!”

As if to emphasize her point, the three of them declared, “Medicine is horrible!” and took another swig.

Meanwhile, Sanji had retreated to the kitchen. 

That “accidental” brush against his thigh had thrown him for a loop. All the composure he had gained while preparing the drinks had been tossed overboard. He was reduced to slumping at the dining table, face buried in his hands. 

_ Shit, shit, shit. _

Here he was, essentially hiding from Ace while the others were free to interact with him. While they got to joke around and laugh, he was busy overthinking all the feelings that one little touch had elicited.

And trying to ignore how restricting his pants were starting to feel. 

_ I can’t believe all it took was one little touch against my leg to get me going! _

Sanji groaned, thumping his head on the table top. 

Now was _ not _ the time to get worked up. The others were just outside on the deck! He couldn’t allow his attraction to Ace not only embarrass him, but give away that they have a shared past.

But _ God, _ after months apart, that one little touch had almost driven him wild.

_ I gotta focus! No matter how much I want him! I can’t let him put his hands on me again in front of the others! _

He took a shaky breath.

_ Those warm, strong hands… _

Tugging at his collar, he cleared his throat.

_ Callused fingers and rough palms... _

Blood flowed south and he pressed his legs together.

_ Stop it, stop it, stop it! _

Just as he was considering sneaking off to the bathroom to take care of himself, the kitchen door opened. A yelp tore out of his throat and he whirled towards the door.

Nami stared back at him, a neutral expression on her face. “Luffy wants food now, and he wants you to come out on deck so he can tell you himself.”

“Ah.” Sanji cleared his throat, adjusting his robes in an attempt to compose himself. “I’ll - I’ll be right out.”

As soon as Sanji stepped out, Luffy exclaimed, “There you are! I want more food, but you disappeared!”

Sanji nodded, “Nami told me you wanted to tell me that yourself.”

“I did!” Luffy said, pointing at the cook. “Sanji, make us something yummy!”

“Alright, alright,” Sanji replied, sighing and turning for the door. “Tea and rice balls comin’ right up.”

Luffy stuck his tongue out in disgust. _ “No! _ That’s boring!”

Sanji leveled him with a glare. “That’s all we have to spare right now! We have to ration our food until we reach Alubarna! We stocked up for a reason, remember?!”

Luffy gave a dramatic sigh. _ “Okay!” _ He snapped out of it in the blink of an eye, beaming and pointing at the kitchen. “Rice balls it is! Go!”

Sanji rolled his eyes and turned towards the kitchen again when Usopp rushed past him.

“Woo! I’m _ starving!” _ Usopp said, already snagging a seat at the table inside. “Bring on the food!”

“Yeah, bring on the food!” Luffy repeated, mimicking Usopp and dashing right past Sanji.

Chopper joined them, sprinting past with an excited shout of, “Food! Food!”

“What a bunch of idiots,” Nami remarked, putting her hands on her hips. “C’mon, Vivi, let’s grab a seat while we still can.”

Vivi folded her hands, averting her gaze. “If it’s alright, I think I’d like to retire to the girls’ quarters for now? A little peace and quiet would be nice before we reach Alubarna…”

With a sympathetic tilt of her head, Nami put a hand on Vivi’s shoulder. “Of course, girl. I’ll send Sanji for you when the tea is ready.” Nami looked up at the blond, giving Sanji a bright smile. “Right, Sanji?”

“Of course, Nami!” Sanji bowed his head politely. “Anything I can do to make you and Miss Vivi more comfortable!” 

Vivi called for her duck, Karoo. The two of them descended down the stairs into the girls’ quarters while Nami strolled into the kitchen. She shoved Luffy towards the middle of the bench so she could sit on the end.

Zoro was the last to stick around. He lingered long enough to send an infuriating little smirk Sanji’s way before strolling in the kitchen with his hands stuffed in his haramaki.

Sanji was about to follow the others into the kitchen when he felt a tug on his robe. “Hm?”

Turning, he locked eyes with Ace, who held his gaze, then looked at the others. 

_ Oh, I get it! He wants to talk? _

Sanji crossed to the door and shut it as quietly as he could. Not that he needed to worry about being heard over Luffy’s rambunctious laughter. As soon as the door shut, he turned to Ace. “What’s up, Hotshot?”

“I’ve missed you like crazy, that’s what!” Ace replied, pulling him into a tight hug. One hand buried in Sanji’s hair while his other arm circled Sanji’s waist. “It’s so good to see you again, Blondie!”

Sanji tensed, aware that the crew was only a few feet away. All that separated the others from catching them like this was a door.

“I um, I missed you, too,” Sanji said, returning the hug with stiff movements.

Ace pulled back, hands resting on Sanji’s shoulders. Inclining his head, he raised a brow. “Something wrong? You don’t seem as happy to see me as I am to see you.”

“Shit, that’s not what I meant,” Sanji sighed, unable to stand the confusion in Ace’s eyes. Instead, he averted his gaze to Ace’s collar bone. “It’s just that, the entire crew is in the kitchen right now and could walk out and see us-”

“Would that be so bad?” Ace interrupted. “I’m not ashamed to be seen lovin’ on you.”

“But I’m-!” Sanji cut himself off with a frustrated noise. “I haven’t told them that I’m not - that I’m not straight. And I’m not sure I’m ready to come out to them about it yet.”

_ I don’t even know _ ** _what_ ** _ I am, but apparently it’s not “straight”, _ Sanji thought, chewing on the end of his cigarette. _ I don’t want to say anything until I’m sure. _

“Alright, Blondie,” Ace said, tucking his fingers under Sanji’s chin. He tilted his head up so Sanji could look him in the face again. Amusement softened Ace’s expression. “Get that stormy look off your face. I won’t let on to the crew that you and I had a fling.”

Relief flooded Sanji, but he tried not to show it. “Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

That unreadable glint flashed in Ace’s eyes again. The one that appeared back when they were on Baratie; when Sanji had told him that he needed him. Again, there was that split-second of hesitation before it was gone.

“I’m sure,” Ace replied, plastering on a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He tugged Sanji closer until their torsos were flush, canting his head to the side. “There’s one thing I’ve _ really _ missed, though.”

Arching an eyebrow, Sanji let a mischievous grin tug on his lips. “Oh?” 

Excitement fluttered in Sanji’s gut as Ace reached a hand up and plucked his cigarette from his mouth. Having assumed that Ace had meant something dirty, Sanji froze when Ace left a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“You’ve missed kissing me?” Sanji guessed, chuckling. His grin softened and he shook his head. “That’s not what I was expecting!” Before he could stop himself, he added, “You’re so cute when you get sappy!”

His heart fluttered, surprised with himself that the compliment came so easy.

“Don’t get me wrong, I missed the ‘other’ things,” Ace said, stealing another quick kiss. “But I’ve missed this more than you’d believe…”

Sanji chuckled, eyelids lowering as he stared at Ace’s lips. “I missed it, too.”

“C’mere, Blondie,” Ace said softly, closing his eyes as their lips met again.

The kisses were playful and light, soft and sweet. All the tension in Sanji’s body eased away as he lost track of everything. Lost track of time. Lost track of where they were. All he knew right now was the brush of Ace’s lips against his own and the warmth the other man radiated.

Ace’s stomach growled, ruining the moment.

Sanji broke away with a smile, untangling himself from Ace’s arms. “Let’s get you some food, yeah?”

He turned towards the kitchen, just missing the flash of red hair disappear from the window.

“Sanji! What’s taking so long?!” Luffy complained, twisting around in his seat as Sanji came through the door. His eyes narrowed when he saw Ace follow. “Hey, wait a second…”

_ Oh shit, did he figure it out?! _

Freezing in place, Sanji held his breath.

“Is Ace trying to get you to join his crew?!” Luffy asked, sending his brother a warning look. “He’s _ my _cook and you can’t have ‘im!”

Ace threw his hands up in mock surrender. “Looks like ya caught me, Loof!”

Luffy switched his attention to Sanji, fixing him with a stern look. “You’re not allowed to join Ace’s crew, got it?!”

“Aye-aye, captain!” Sanji replied with a mock salute. “Now shut up while I prepare everything.”

Luffy did not shut up while Sanji cooked. Instead, he entertained Ace with stories of their adventures, starting all the way back to when he first left Foosha Village. 

When he got to Baratie, Ace piped up, “The floating restaurant on the sea? I’ve been there before.”

Sanji nearly dropped the tea pot.

“You have?!” Luffy’s expression lit up. “Wasn’t the food yummy?!”

“Best I’ve ever had!” Ace agreed, readjusting his hat with a grin.

Thankfully, Ace didn’t mention anything else about Baratie. Sanji released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. As Luffy continued with his tale, Sanji got back into the groove of cooking.

Their meal of rice balls and tea was ready in no time, and Sanji divided it out among the crew members. He excused himself briefly to fetch Vivi and by the time he came back, Luffy and Usopp were playing with their food.

Sanji watched - his offense at the blatant misuse of food growing - as Usopp had stuck his finger through a rice ball. It was an imitation of the shape of his face and nose; an _ annoying _ one, in Sanji’s opinion.

In a nasally voice, Usopp said, “‘I’m Captain Rice Ball Usopp!’” He scooted the rice ball over to Luffy’s plate, where a snowman made of rice sat. “‘Oh! And who are you?’”

Luffy picked up the rice man, tilting him this way and that. “‘I’m a rice man!’”

The rice man had forks for arms, meatballs for eyes, and a sausage for a nose. The details made it no less offensive to Sanji, who immediately started seeing red. Neither Usopp nor Luffy saw the stir fry pans coming until Sanji had smacked them on their heads.

“Quit playing around with our food!” Sanji shouted. Seeing his attack had rendered the two goof-offs immobile did little to dampen his temper. “If you’ve got free time, go wash dishes or something!”

Ace chuckled, having witnessed the whole thing. He had his chin propped in his hand, elbow resting on the table. “I see Luffy never outgrew his habit of playing with his food?”

“You mean he’s always done this?” Sanji replied, snatching the cooking pans off the offenders’ heads. “I’m surprised he even has the patience to play with food.”

“Me, too,” Ace agreed, eyes following Sanji as the blond made his way to the kitchen cabinets. “He only used to do that when he knew he could take his time with a meal. Otherwise, it goes right down his gullet.”

“Ace, don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Luffy whined, sitting up and rubbing his head. 

“Yeah, don’t be mean-” Usopp added, sticking his tongue out at Sanji, who had his back turned. “-like _ Sanji!” _

“Hey, I heard that!” Sanji exclaimed, whirling around and brandishing a fist. “Either do something useful or screw off!” Usopp and Luffy stuck their tongues out at the same time, dismissing Sanji’s warning. Sanji opened his mouth to respond, then waved them off with a frustrated noise. “I don’t have time for this! I still need to finish our packed meals before we cross the river!”

With a huff, Sanji yanked up his sleeves and turned on the faucet in the sink.

“Need a hand?” Ace piped up.

Sanji paused, pink crawling onto his cheeks.

_ He wants to help? That’s so sweet but- _

“No, no, you’re a guest on board!” Sanji replied, glancing back at him over his shoulder. An insistent smile spread across his lips. “Just sit back and relax!”

Turning back to the dishes in the sink, Sanji missed the amused smirk on Ace’s lips. But he still felt his gaze burning into his back. When he looked back, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the table was empty except for Ace.

Luffy and Usopp had started washing their dishes in a mop bucket, much to Sanji’s fury. He scrambled over to them, shouting, “Don’t wash those in that mop bucket!”

Neither of them expected it when Sanji grabbed their heads, smacking their skulls together.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Luffy groaned, clutching his head. “That was so mean!”

“Why must you hurt us like this?” Usopp exclaimed, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes.

Sanji bared his teeth in a snarl, so red in the face that steam practically came from his ears. “I’ve had enough of your hijinks, now _ get out!” _ He kicked Luffy and Usopp out - quite literally sending them flying onto the deck. 

After Sanji slammed the door shut, Ace piped up, “Wear your patience thin, don’t they?”

Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose. “You have _ no _ idea!” 

“I’ll try to be on my best behavior, then!” Ace joked. 

“I appreciate it,” Sanji replied dryly, rubbing his fingers against his temple. 

“Y’know, those rice balls were mighty tasty considering there wasn’t much to them,” Ace remarked. “Must be your talent as a chef shinin’ through? Ever since I left Baratie, I’ve really missed your cooking!”

Sanji straightened. Butterflies bloomed in his stomach, replacing his irritation with his captain and their sniper. Pink dusted his cheeks as he replied, “Oh, um, thank you!”

He cast a glance around, noticing for the first time that prior to kicking Usopp and Luffy out, it had only been the four of them. 

Now it was down to two.

_ We’re alone together! _ Sanji realized, anticipation swirling in his gut. _ Should I go for it? Let my guard down now that it’s just us? _

“Your cooking isn’t the only thing I’ve missed,” Ace said, interrupting Sanji’s thoughts. Sanji couldn’t be sure if it was wishful thinking or not, but Ace seemed to be blushing, too. There was certainly something soft in the way he was looking at him. “I had hoped my search would lead me back to you. Glad to see it did. It’s been a while, Blondie.”

“It has,” Sanji agreed, feeling awkward as he stood there. 

Part of him wanted to go right over to him and kiss him silly. How dare he show up out of the blue like this? After Sanji’s spent almost every day thinking about him? His fingers even twitched like they wanted to carve through that dark hair. Hold him in place and kiss like there was no tomorrow.

But he resisted the urge and crossed to the sink instead.

Ace twisted around in the seat to face Sanji’s back. “Y’know, when Luffy told me he had a cook on his crew, I had no idea it’d be _ you!” _

“You’re not the only one who was surprised!” Sanji replied, resuming his task of washing the dishes. “I can’t believe I never made the connection that your brother and my captain were the same person!”

“If I’m bein’ honest, I’m glad it turned out that way, though,” Ace said, resting his elbows against the table’s surface. “I get to see two of my favorite people at the same time.”

Sanji’s heart almost leapt out of his chest as it skipped a beat. Heat immediately rose to his cheeks. He redoubled his efforts scrubbing dishes to distract himself. 

“You look like crap, Hotshot,” Sanji remarked, sparing a glance over his shoulder. Ace quirked an eyebrow at him in response. “I mean it! Have you gotten _ any _sleep at all, lately?”

“Been kinda hard with a certain someone running around in my head!” Ace replied, smirking as Sanji’s blush got worse.

_ Does he mean me?! _ Sanji asked himself. Chewing his lower lip, he furrowed his brows. _ No, he can’t mean me! That night on Baratie was wonderful, but it’s not like we’re dating now! We’ve only talked a few times on the transponder snail, so he can’t have meant-! _

Ace caught him staring and winked.

_ Fuck! _

Whipping his attention back to the dishes, Sanji cleared his throat. “So, who is this mysterious person that’s been keeping you awake at night?”

“Oh, a nice, tall blond,” Ace answered, the sound of his footsteps the only other noise in the room. They stopped right behind Sanji, who felt strong hands descend on his shoulders a second later. Ace’s lips were by his ear, his voice low and teasing. “Know where I can get one of those?”

A wobbly little smile tugged at Sanji’s lips before he could stop it. “You’re such a flirt. Using the same line you used back on Baratie is sappy as hell, y’know?”

“But it got you to smile,” Ace replied. His fingertips brushed Sanji’s cheek as he pulled back a lock of Sanji’s bangs. Dipping his head, Ace left a kiss on Sanji’s cheek. “You have a wonderful smile, y’know?”

Flustered, Sanji ducked his head to hide the giddy smile on his lips. “A-Ace…”

Chuckling, Ace wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist, pressing his torso to the blond’s back. He rested his chin on Sanji’s shoulder and said, “You’re so cute when you’re flustered!”

“Stop saying things like that!” Sanji laughed, taking his hand out of the soapy water. He flicked water at Ace’s face, much to the other man’s amusement. “You’re gonna kill me!”

Ace backed off so he could swipe the water droplets off. “Well, wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

Sanji scrubbed the last dish and placed it on the drying rack. After draining the sink, he grabbed a towel from a nearby cabinet. No sooner had he started drying his hands when he felt Ace’s lips on the back of his neck. Sanji could hear his pulse racing in his ears as Ace’s arms snaked around his waist again.

“Ace, wha-?” 

Goosebumps erupted over Sanji’s neck and shoulders as Ace left a kiss on the pulse point below his jaw. Sanji’s hands gripped the counter - the towel dropping to the floor - as Ace’s teeth nipped at the cord of muscle connecting his neck to his shoulder.

“Been thinkin’ about you every day, Blondie,” Ace mumbled, a hand sneaking up to tug Sanji’s collar away from his neck. His teeth found another spot on Sanji’s neck, digging in harder than before. A second later, he tasted salt on his tongue as he dragged the end of it over the mark. “Told you I’m getting addicted…”

Sanji’s hand clamped around Ace’s wrist. “We can’t do this here; someone could walk in.”

Regret soured in Sanji’s gut as Ace tensed.

_ Oh God, I fucked up! _

Sanji swallowed hard. “Uh, Ace I - I didn’t mean-”

“I know you didn’t mean anything by it,” Ace interrupted, his tone swift but level.

Sanji couldn’t decipher if Ace was actually upset or not. Anxiety rose in Sanji’s chest, gripping it tight. Nervous, he tried to fill the silence that had settled over them.

“Um, thanks for not letting on that you know me,” Sanji said, his gaze falling to the sink. He could feel Ace’s stare burning into the side of his face. He couldn’t bring himself to meet whatever look would be in those eyes. “It would’ve been pretty damn awkward trying to explain how I know you.”

The tension left Ace’s body as he relaxed against Sanji.

“Yeah, I don’t really wanna talk about my sex life to complete strangers,” Ace replied. “Let alone my little brother.” He shook his head with an exaggerated disgusted face. It got Sanji to laugh and the tension hanging in the air dissipated. A lopsided grin tugged at Ace’s lips as Sanji finally relaxed against him again. “Speaking of which, remember my suggestion we ‘catch up’ next time we meet? How about it, Blondie?”

Sanji snickered. “That was a _ terrible _ segue.”

“Did it still work, though?” Ace asked, not giving him time to respond before spinning Sanji around in his arms. Covering Sanji’s lips with his own, his hands came up to frame his face. 

The kiss quickly turned heated, lips parting and tongues sliding past each other. Sanji’s back hit the counter, Ace’s body against his pinning him in place. A small noise of surprise escaped Sanji as Ace wedged his knee between his legs. When Ace broke away, Sanji was left slack-jawed and flushing.

_ “That _worked,” Sanji answered, sharing a cheeky look with Ace before slipping a hand in his. Their eyes met for half a second before Sanji was dragging him out of the kitchen.

They didn’t make it two feet out the door when they got caught.

Zoro walked out from behind the mast, his satisfied smirk instantly grating Sanji’s nerves. “Hey, where are you two off to?”

“None of your business, shitty mosshead!” Sanji snapped, remembering his and Ace’s hands were still linked. Zoro’s eyes drifted down to them with a quirked brow, and Sanji let go of Ace’s hand. “Do you want something or are you just trying to remember how to form sentences?”

“Wow, what a jab. I’m so hurt,” Zoro remarked, sarcasm heavy in his tone. With a roll of his eyes, he continued, “Look asshole, Vivi needs us to make a stop at shore. She’s sending her duck thing off with a message. Luffy wants _ everyone _ to disembark to see it off.”

Sanji spared a glance around the deck. “Then why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be on shore with everyone else?” He canted his head to the side with a nasty grin. “Or did captain’s orders only include the _ competent _members of the crew?”

Zoro bared his incisors in a wicked grin. “Actually, captain asked me to stay on board to protect the ship. Guess he thinks I can protect it better than you can?”

Sanji’s temper flared in an instant. “Why you shitty, no-good-!”

“Hey, easy now!” Ace interrupted, putting a hand on Sanji’s shoulder. “This ain’t something worth fighting over. I’m sure my brother thinks you’re both equally capable of protecting the ship?”

Zoro and Sanji both replied, “I doubt it!” at the same time.

“Alright then,” Ace said with a shrug, letting his hand fall from Sanji’s shoulders. “How ‘bout I stay on board while you go down with the others, Sanji?”

Straightening, Sanji turned to Ace with a raised brow. “What? Why?”

“You think Zoro can’t protect the ship better than you can, so I’ll be here to help him if he needs it,” Ace explained, gaze flicking over to the swordsman. “And if Zoro doesn’t need any help, well then, I’ll just keep him company. Sound good?”

Sanji opened his mouth to reply but Zoro beat him to it.

“Sounds better than wasting my time fighting our moronic cook,” Zoro grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Excuse me?!” Sanji exclaimed, faltering when Ace grabbed him by the shoulders. “Huh?”

“Okay, let’s nip that in the bud, shall we?” Ace suggested, guiding (or rather, _ pushing _) Sanji over to the ladder thrown over the side of the ship. “Hurry up and join the others on shore, before my brother decides to drag you down there himself.”

Sanji sighed, brows furrowing as he had to accept his situation.

_ Guess Ace and I will have to find some other time to “catch up”? _

He sent Zoro a glare for good measure before descending the ladder.

_ God, there’s barely any privacy on this ship! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there!  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
My handle is @EclecticWrites.


	5. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Ace finally get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song, "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Elvis Presley.

After Vivi had bid goodbye to her pet duck, Karoo had taken off into the desert. He sped across the dunes like a bullet, only identified by a cloud of sand kicking up behind him. While the others climbed back aboard the ship, Vivi stayed rooted to the spot long after Karoo was out of sight.

Nami came up behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “C’mon, girl. We should get going.”

“You’re right,” Vivi agreed, swiping her knuckles over her eyes. Karoo had been her friend since she was a small child; they were nearly inseparable. Having to send him off without her had brought unexpected tears to her eyes. “He’ll be fine. Now we need to do what we can, or his effort might be in vain!”

“Then after you, Your Highness!” Nami joked, dramatically gesturing to the ladder.

Vivi giggled and obliged, climbing the ladder before the redhead.

Back on deck, Zoro was reeling in the anchor while Usopp climbed up to the crow’s nest. Luffy and Chopper were laying down on deck. Chopper was starting to overheat again, and Luffy was keeping him company. Although - judging by the half-awake look on Luffy’s face - he was quickly getting bored of laying around.

When Vivi and Nami rejoined them, Nami shook her head at her crew’s antics. “What a bunch of laze-abouts!”

“Remember what I said about doing what we can?” Vivi pointed out, smiling when Nami turned pink.

“O-Of course! I’ll chart a course!” Nami announced, holding her hand out to the princess. “Care to lend me a hand?”

“Why, of course!” Vivi giggled, slipping her hand into hers. As the two headed for the women’s quarters, Vivi was certain she saw the blush on Nami’s cheeks linger.

With every other crewmate occupied, that left only Sanji unaccounted for. The blond was currently searching the deck for any sign of Ace, but his efforts were in vain.

“Where did he go?” Sanji mumbled, lighting up a second later. “Ah, the kitchen! Where else would he be?” 

He swung open the kitchen door with a smug grin that fell a moment later. 

The kitchen was empty. 

“What the hell?”

_ Guess I better check below deck? _ Sanji thought, tapping his chin. _ If he’s not there, I don’t know where he’d be! _ He remembered that Ace was narcoleptic, as well as dead weight in the water because of his Devil Fruit. Worry started to gnaw in his gut at the possibility of Ace having fallen asleep and gone overboard. _ Shit, that better _ ** _not_ ** _ be the case! That mosshead would’ve noticed, right?! _

Descending the ladder into the men’s quarters below, Sanji chewed on his lip. The longer he went without spotting him, the more the worry in his gut gnawed on his insides. He would’ve grabbed a cigarette - he hadn’t had one in about an hour - but finding Ace took priority at the moment.

As soon as his feet hit the wooden floor, he felt a presence behind him. Sanji startled when hands dropped over his head and covered his eyes, feeling the heat of another body behind him. The unusual warmth of the person’s palms was the only thing that kept Sanji’s reflexes from kicking in. Otherwise, he would have shoved whoever it was away with a heel to the stomach.

A familiar voice rumbled in his ear, “Guess who, Blondie?”

_ Ace! _ Sanji perked up, relief chasing away his worry and bringing a smile to his lips. _ So he’s been down here the whole time? _

Sanji scoffed, chuckling and sticking his hands in his pockets. “Gee, I don’t know!”

“I’ll give you a hint,” Ace replied. “It’s your favorite apple thief.”

“If you’re looking for any apples to steal, you’re nowhere near the kitchen,” Sanji teased, blinking as Ace lowered his hands. A warm feeling bloomed in Sanji’s chest as Ace wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. “Why so affectionate, Hotshot?”

“Because I really _ have _ missed you,” Ace explained, tilting his head and leaving a kiss on Sanji’s cheek. The warmth in Sanji’s chest traveled south as Ace’s lips pressed a kiss to his neck, right under his jaw. “And I’d _ really _ like to pick up where we left off in the kitchen.”

Canting his head to the side, Sanji gave him better access to his neck. Ace was quick on the uptake, grazing his teeth along a cord of muscle. A pleased sound slipped from Sanji’s lips and he reached up, fingers gliding into Ace’s hair. 

Shuffling from above interrupted them. The sound of something solid thunking on the deck and the room getting darker made them pull away from each other out of curiosity.

“The hell was that?!” Sanji asked, raising a brow up at the entrance to the men’s quarters. 

The entrance was nothing more than a square hole cut out of the deck, the ladder going down into the room attached to the mast. A trap door covered the entrance, although rarely; it was usually left open for ventilation.

Except right now.

Someone had closed the trap door.

Which meant-

“Someone saw us,” Sanji said, a flash of anxiety striking him like lightning. “Oh, shit!”

“Then at least they had the decency to give us a little more privacy?” Ace joked, putting his hands on Sanji’s waist and pulling him closer until they were chest-to-chest. “Don’t worry about it too much, Blondie.” He grinned as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Sanji’s mouth. “It’s not like we got very far, y’know?”

A nagging voice in the back of Sanji’s mind said he’d be paying for that mishap later.

But Ace’s lips moving down to his neck drowned out that voice fast.

_ He’s right, it’s not like we were doing anything- _ Sanji reasoned, swallowing hard when Ace sucked a red mark on the pulse point under his jaw. _ Shit! I can overthink later! _

Ace slid a hand down Sanji’s hip, dipping down to palm him through at least three layers of clothes. 

Sanji’s breath hitched, fingers curling around Ace’s shoulders. “Mm, Ace…”

“First things first,” Ace said, bringing his lips to Sanji’s in a quick kiss before pulling away. His hands moved up, gripping the robes Sanji wore. “We gotta ditch all these clothes!”

Sanji shrugged off the light blue overcoat he wore, then stepped back to try and tug off the long tunic he wore underneath. He tugged at the collar, then quickly realized he’d need help pulling it off.

Sanji chewed his lip. “Um, care to lend a hand?”

“Not a problem,” Ace replied, grabbing the collar and yanking it up. Sanji barely pulled his arms free before the tunic had been pulled over his head. Ace snickered as he tossed the garment on a nearby couch. “Nice hair, babe.”

On instinct, Sanji tried to run a hand through his hair and started laughing. The static electricity that resulted when Ace had pulled the tunic off had left Sanji’s hair standing up.

“Oh shut it, Hotshot!” Sanji said, chuckling as he smoothed down his hair. “I’ve seen how bad your bedhead is, so don’t-!”

Ace’s hands curled around Sanji’s wrists, stopping him. Lowering Sanji’s hands, Ace swooped in and brought their lips together. With a soft hum of approval, Sanji relaxed and let Ace slip his tongue into his mouth. 

The warmth below his navel rekindled, burning hotter as Sanji kissed him back. Ace let go of his wrists, lowering his hands to drag down Sanji’s forearms and latch onto his sides. Sanji framed Ace’s face in his hands before gliding his fingers into his dark hair. Sanji suddenly felt the stress that had been building up since their last meeting and returned the kiss like a starved man.

When they broke apart for air, Ace’s pupils were blown wide and his face was flushed. “Damn, Blondie! What’s come over you?”

“Are you complaining?” Sanji teased, letting go of Ace’s face and shedding the suit jacket he wore. 

“No, sir,” Ace chuckled, hands coming up to the knot in Sanji’s tie. “Mind if I lend a hand again?”

Beneath the overcoat and tunic he had bought at the market, Sanji had kept his usual suit and tie on. With the extra time it was taking to remove all these layers, he cursed himself for keeping the suit on.

“Anything to speed this up,” Sanji replied, tossing the suit jacket onto the couch. It landed by his overcoat and tunic. Before the materials even hit the couch, Sanji was already undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. “I really need this! I need you-”

Yanking him forward by the tie, Ace covered Sanji’s lips with his own in a heated kiss. Sanji could only return the kiss, panting when they broke apart to breathe. Adrenaline spilled into his veins, pulse pumping faster. Already, his pants were feeling too tight.

“How long do you think we have until we reach our destination?” Sanji asked, grabbing his tie out of Ace’s grip and loosening it. He yanked it over his head and it landed somewhere behind him. “You’re a navigator, too, right?”

“The princess said we’d be landing in an inlet downstream. Then we’re trekking to Erumalu,” Ace replied, inclining his head. His teeth nipped at the cord of muscle he found earlier, earning a shiver from the blond. “I’d say we have about an hour to ourselves.”

“That’s long enough!” Sanji said, grabbing Ace by the shoulders and pushing him back. 

When Ace’s back hit the mast, Sanji pinned him in place and kissed him again. Shoving his tongue past his lips, Sanji heard a groan rumble in the back of Ace’s throat. The sound had heat spiking below Sanji’s navel, cock twitching in his pants.

Sanji broke away panting for air. “Ace, please - I need you-!”

Strong hands gripped his backside right before Ace hoisted Sanji into the air. Sanji hooked his legs around Ace’s waist, hands grabbing his face and kissing him fervently. His hands flew to bury his fingers in those curly locks, dislodging Ace’s hat. 

Ace let go to grab it, then paused when Sanji didn’t slip off. The thick tension between them lifted for a second, and Ace broke away. Glancing down, Ace asked, “Are - Are you holding yourself up with _ just _ your thighs?”

Sanji followed his gaze and turned pink. “I-I guess I am?”

A grin broke out on Ace’s lips. “That’s kinda hot.”

Impatient, Sanji tilted Ace’s gaze back up to him and stole a kiss.

“Ace, _ c’mon!” _ Sanji pleaded, kissing his jaw. “Don’t keep me waiting!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, babe.” 

Taking his hat off, Ace hung it on one of the rungs of the ladder. It was joined by his beaded necklace a moment later. The bracelet and log pose he wore around his wrist clattered to the ground before he finally wrapped his arms around Sanji again. 

“Let’s move to someplace a bit more comfortable, hm?” Ace suggested. He carried him over to the couch and sat down, letting Sanji sink onto his lap. “There, now. Isn’t this better?”

“You’re teasing me right now, aren’t you?” Sanji asked, unable to keep from grinning. He was already shucking his dress shirt, yanking the hem out of the waistband of his pants. “Taking things slow on purpose!”

Ace cocked an eyebrow, a lopsided grin baring an incisor. _ “Am _ I? Whatever would make you think _ that, _ Blondie?”

“Because you’re a cheeky little shithead!” Sanji replied, kissing that dumb grin right off his face. 

Ace chuckled against his lips. “You’re as mouthy as I remember.”

Sanji pulled away long enough to throw his shirt onto the floor behind him. Then he was right back to kissing him again, fingers tangling in that dark hair. Ace’s hands rested on Sanji’s thighs and Sanji grabbed one of his wrists, sliding the hand down to his backside. 

With a needy noise, Sanji mumbled, “Ace, _ please-!” _

“As you wish, Blondie,” Ace said, strong hands gripping Sanji’s hips. Shifting his weight, Ace heaved Sanji onto his back on the couch. His hands came down to the blond’s belt, swiftly unbuckling it and shucking it off. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head. Let me do all the work, yeah?”

Sanji nodded, sighing in relief when Ace unzipped his pants and slid a hand past the waistband. He palmed him through the fabric of his underwear for a moment before sliding his hand past the band. His fingers brushed the darker blond hair below Sanji’s navel. Sanji jerked when Ace’s callused fingertips dragged along his cock.

“A-Ace - too much!” One of Sanji’s hands flew down to grab Ace’s wrist. “Too rough!”

Ace’s hand paused. “Got anything to help with that?”

“Back there,” Sanji replied, throwing his free hand in the direction of a cabinet on one side of the room. It had double doors, and stood about as tall as Ace. “It shouldn’t be locked. What we need is hidden in the back.”

“I’ll go get it,” Ace said, retracting his hand. With a smirk, he pulled back the band on Sanji’s underwear and let it snap against his hip. Sanji kneed him in the ribs in retaliation, but Ace only laughed. “I’ll be right back, you little spitfire. Don’t go nowhere.”

“Like I would,” Sanji mumbled, rolling his eyes as Ace got to his feet. He toed off his shoes, hearing the heavy boat shoes thunk against the floor.

Ace rummaged around in the cabinet, pushing stuff aside and knocking things together. Something hit the floor and he muttered a quick, _ “Ah, shit!” _

Sanji couldn’t suppress the amused smile that broke out on his lips, only able to imagine the trouble Ace was having. “Need a hand, Hotshot?”

“Nope, I’ve got it!” Ace assured him, the cabinet doors squeaking shut. His footsteps made their way towards Sanji and he was in the blond’s line of sight again. “You did a damn good job of hiding this stuff!”

Pink erupted on Sanji’s cheeks and he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Well, y’know. I didn’t want anyone to find it but me.”

“Think your crew would give you hell for it?” Ace asked, only half-joking as he settled down on the couch again. “Mine is like that, too. They start up the hollering every time they find out I have a date.”

_ Oh. _

_ Right. _

Something in Sanji’s chest cracked at the mention of Ace going on dates. His smile faded and propped himself up on his elbows. Sanji knew insecurity was making him ask this, but he couldn’t stop himself. “Do you uh, date a lot of other people?”

Ace shrugged. “Here and there. Mostly quick, casual flings, y’know?”

“Oh.”

The answer hadn’t eased his heart at all. In fact, it made the insecurity gnawing away at his insides grow stronger.

_ Don’t get upset! _ he snapped at himself. Biting his lower lip, he let his gaze fall from Ace’s eyes. _ I have no right to be upset! So Ace has casual flings, so what?! That’s what _ ** _this_ ** _ is, isn’t it?! _

Oblivious to Sanji’s inner turmoil, Ace scratched his chin. “Y’know, I don’t believe I’ve ever been in a serious relationship?”

_ See?! This isn’t serious! I can’t fool myself into thinking this is anything more! _

“But that kind of thinking can wait for another time,” Ace said, setting the condoms and a bottle of lube aside. He tucked his fingers into the waistband of Sanji’s pants. “Want to keep goin’?”

Sanji nodded, despite the hesitation he felt. 

_ I can push down all this insecure bullshit for later, _ he told himself. Ace tugged at his waistband and Sanji lifted his hips. Both pants and underwear came off in one go, crumpling to the floor. _ For now, I just want to focus on the two of us. I can do that, right? _

Ace let his eyes rake up and down Sanji’s body. “I could never get tired of seeing you like this.”

“Like what?” Sanji said, instinct to deflect kicking in. With a halfhearted grin, he joked, “Horny and needy?”

“No,” Ace chuckled softly, crawling between his legs and ducking his head down for a kiss. Sanji was busy convincing himself this whole thing was nothing more than a casual hook-up. But even _ he _ couldn’t miss the near-reverence in Ace’s voice as he said, “Handsome and perfect-” He brushed Sanji’s bangs from his left eye, exposing the entirety of his face. “-and beautiful. And I’m lucky enough to see it.”

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat.

_ Oh God, he’s making it _ ** _so_ ** _ hard not to get attached! _

“Sanji?” Ace said, cupping the blond’s cheek. Reluctantly, Sanji opened his eyes and met his gaze. There was a little wrinkle between his brows; a hint of concern. “Do you want to keep going?”

_ God, yes! _ Sanji wanted to say. But that would be too much enthusiasm for a casual fling.

So he said the next best thing, “I do. Please-” Sanji decided to indulge himself a little, even if he knew he’d pay for it later. “-make me feel good while we have this moment?”

“Anything for you,” Ace replied, unaware the words were both wonderful and painful at the same time.

_ He’s too good! _ Sanji let him steal one last kiss before Ace pulled back. Sanji chewed on his lip. _ Maybe if I don’t look at him, it’ll help me not to get attached? _

“Uh, Ace?” Sanji said, clearing his throat. “I um, want to try something different.”

Pausing, Ace looked up. “Whatcha got in mind, Blondie?”

_ Okay, here goes! _

Sanji opened his mouth to answer but found it was easier to show him instead. He rolled onto his side, then onto his stomach. Face burning, he pressed his face into the seat cushion to hide his flush. “Like - Like this.” 

Ace leaned over and dropped a kiss on Sanji’s shoulder. “Whatever makes you feel good, babe.” 

Sitting back up, Ace’s hands trailed down Sanji’s sides and paused at his hips. One hand moved away, rough fingertips grazing over the scar on Sanji’s lower back. At the sudden reminder of the blemish, Sanji tensed.

_ Oh shit, I forgot about that! _

“What happened here, Blondie?”

Sanji winced, embarrassed that Ace had now seen it. Raised scar tissue ran from his lower back to his tailbone, right over his spine. The long mark was flanked on either side by tiny, circular scars where the stitches had been.

“I uh, got it in Drum,” Sanji explained, trying to roll onto his back and hide the blemish. “It’s ugly, isn’t it? Here, I’ll just-”

“Not to me,” Ace replied, his firm grip keeping Sanji on his stomach. “Scars are reminders of things you’ve survived; things that have made you stronger.” His thumb dragged over the raised tissue, slow and gentle. “Don’t see anything ‘ugly’ about that.”

_ There he goes again, saying such sweet things like it’s nothing! _

“You shouldn’t say such things,” Sanji chided, a halfhearted chuckle falling from his lips. “I don’t think my heart can take it!”

His already-weary heart skipped a beat as Ace leaned forward. Warmth radiated off his body, blanketing Sanji’s bare back. Ace’s voice was low and teasing in Sanji’s ear as he replied, “If I didn’t say it, I’d regret it. And you know how I feel about living without regrets.”

Sanji buried his face deeper into the couch cushion. Goosebumps erupted on the back of his neck, cropping up from Ace’s warm breath. It sent a shiver down his spine and the urge to come forward with these feelings bubbled inside him. 

_ I’m not so sure anymore if I can do “casual”? _

So strong was the compulsion that he had to bite his tongue to keep quiet.

_ No. I don’t want to ruin whatever we have. Developing feelings for him might just scare him off! _

“A life without regrets, huh?” Sanji remarked, angling his head so his bangs would hide his face.

_ I wish I could live without them, too. _

“Blondie?” Ace asked, fingers tucking Sanji’s hair behind his ear. “You’ve gotten quiet on me. What’s goin’ on in that pretty little head of yours?”

Sanji opened his mouth, but found he was tongue-tied; not even a quick lie was forthcoming.

Ace seemed to sense his hesitation, and mercifully changed the subject.

Unfortunately, he chose to circle back to the scar.

“How did you get it?” Ace asked, fingers dragging up and down the mark. “It’s a mighty peculiar one. I don’t see scars like this often.”

_ Oh, shit. He’s gonna freak out when I tell him, isn’t he? _

Sanji cleared his throat, grateful his face was mostly hidden at this angle. “Oh uh, I...got caught in an avalanche.”

Ace’s fingers came to a halt. “An _ avalanche?!” _

“I survived!”

_ “Sanji!” _ Ace exclaimed, grabbing the blond’s shoulder. “You could’ve _ died!” _

“But I _ didn’t!” _ Sanji pointed out, keeping his eyes averted. He could feel Ace’s concerned gaze burning into him, but he couldn’t bring himself to meet it. “Why are you so concerned, anyway? It didn’t kill me!”

“It_ could have!” _ Ace replied, moving his hand from Sanji’s shoulder to tuck his fingers beneath the blond’s chin. Lifting Sanji’s chin, Ace brought his attention back to him. In a level voice, he said, “Don’t be so reckless with your life, darlin’. That may be a bit hypocritical coming from me, but still. I don’t want a life without you in it.”

Sanji’s breath hitched, chest tightening. Turning his head away, he jerked his chin out of Ace’s grasp and let his bangs fall to cover his face. “You’re gonna kill me with that kind of talk! I told you my heart can’t take it!”

“Alright, alright,” Ace said gently, fingertips brushing Sanji’s bangs away from his face again. “How about you tell me _ why _ you were in an avalanche, at least?”

Keeping his eyes down, Sanji cleared his throat. “We were looking for a doctor for Nami. She was very, very sick.”

Ace tilted his head, running his fingers through Sanji’s hair in slow, soothing strokes. “Did that reindeer fella treat her?”

“No, not him.” Sanji shook his head, shifting until he was laying on his side again, head propped up on the armrest of the couch. Ace’s fingers found his hair again, gliding through it languidly. “We found our doctor at a castle on Drum. His teacher was the one that treated Nami.” Despite Ace’s efforts to calm him, a shudder ran through Sanji as he remembered Chopper’s teacher. “She was this old hag that I hope I _ never _ see again!”

Ace chuckled. “That bad, huh?”

Sanji nodded, rolling onto his stomach again. “She fixed me up but left me this shitty scar after cutting me open without anesthesia!”

“You’re tough to survive a surgery like that,” Ace remarked, fingertips stroking the scar lightly. “You get more amazing every time I see you…”

_ Me? “Amazing”? I’m not _ ** _that_ ** _ great, he’s only- _

Sanji startled when he felt lips on his lower back. 

_ Did he just-? _

His insides turned to mush as he realized that Ace had placed a kiss on his scar.

_ He’s always so sweet to me and I don’t deserve it! _

Pink dusted his cheeks and ears as he buried his wobbly smile into the couch cushion. Sanji’s fingers curled around the arm of the couch, his heart dancing in his chest as Ace kissed up his spine. Sanji bit his lip as a burning kiss was left on the back of his neck. 

“Blondie?” Ace murmured, dragging his heated palm down Sanji’s side. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Please,” Sanji mumbled, the heat below his navel rekindled by Ace’s teeth on his neck. 

Ace left a kiss on the muscle between Sanji’s shoulder blades, then one last one on his shoulder before pulling away. The sound of a cap unclicking and clicking back in place reached Sanji’s ears. The bottle was discarded on the floor and then Ace was back, leaning over his body. “Ready?”

Sanji nodded, breath hitching as slick fingers stroked his entrance. When the first finger pushed in, Sanji’s hands curled around the couch cushion. Tension seized his body and he had to take a few deep breaths to ease it away.

“Doin’ good so far,” Ace said, leaving lazy kisses along Sanji’s upper back. A second finger slipped in and a needy noise jolted past Sanji’s lips. “Still doin’ okay?”

The stress Sanji had felt earlier returned; the accumulation of all the tension since the last time they did this. On top of that, Sanji remembered they only had an hour to themselves.

_ That moment where he saw my scar ate away at our time together! _ he berated himself. _ I should’ve stayed on my back and we’d be further along by now! _

“I’m fine, just hurry up! We don’t have time to go slow!” Sanji replied, a little out of breath already. Ace started pumping his fingers and Sanji bit the inside of his cheek. It wasn’t quite the same as before, even after getting worked up to a third finger. Furrowing his brows, Sanji muttered, “Ace, s-something isn’t-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Ace flipped his wrist, pressing his fingers down. A choked moan tore from Sanji’s throat as pleasure zapped through him like lightning. 

“N-Nevermind,” Sanji panted, eyes sliding halfway closed as his gaze went hazy. Clutching the couch cushion, he propped his forehead on the armrest and let his jaw go slack. “You’d better not fucking stop…”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ace teased, dragging his fingers in agonizing circles on the bundle of nerves. “It’d be damn cruel to get you so worked up and then leave you high and dry.”

“Ace - _ dammit _\- hurry up!” Sanji muffled a moan into his hand, his cock heavy and twitching against the couch. Impatience coursing through him, Sanji added, “I need you and we don’t have time to drag things out!”

“As you wish, Blondie. Just spare me a few moments to get ready.”

Sanji winced as Ace removed his fingers. One by one, Ace’s shoes hit the floor. Sanji felt the couch cushions shift as Ace stood, then heard the _ clunk _ of his belt buckle hitting the floor. There was a soft tearing sound as he opened a condom package, and Sanji heard it crinkle in his hand. 

_ This is taking forever! I need to take the edge off a little! _

Just as Sanji squeezed a hand between him and the couch - reaching for his aching length - a weight thumped against the couch. Apparently, Ace had sat back down.

“Impatient, ain’t you?” Ace teased. Sanji felt eyes on him, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he stroked himself slowly. A soft groan came from Ace’s throat, sending a thrill down Sanji’s spine. “Fuck, you’re lookin’ a little desperate there…”

Sanji flushed, rolling onto his side so Ace could get a better view. As he moved, he noticed he wasn’t the only one looking desperate; Ace had his cock in hand, condom on and stroking himself. 

With a smirk, Sanji replied, “You don’t seem to mind…”

“W-Why would I?” The freckles on Ace’s cheeks stood out dark beneath a flush that reached his ears. “You’re damn gorgeous, y’know?”

The praise went right to his cock, and Sanji’s breath hitched. The pressure building inside him had almost broken at that one little compliment. He squeezed the base of his length hard to keep from losing it.

“A-Ace-” Sanji pleaded, not caring how needy and breathless he sounded. “-don’t keep me waiting any longer!”

Ace closed the distance between them, laying behind him chest-to-back and hips flush. The arm that was pinned against the couch slid under Sanji’s neck, his bicep cushioning the blond’s neck. His free hand reached around to splay over Sanji’s chest, dragging his heated palm all the way down to Sanji’s hip bone.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Sanji remarked, his breathless laugh becoming a sharp inhale as Ace dipped his hand between his legs. A few quiet moans slipped past his lips as Ace ground the heel of his hand over the shaft, deliberately slow. Sanji was about to remind him to hurry when Ace’s hand continued lower. “Where’s that hand going, Hotshot?”

“You’ll see. So impatient, Blondie,” Ace replied, stopping his hand at Sanji’s mid-thigh. He lifted it enough for him to wedge his own thigh between Sanji’s legs. With a roll of his hips, he groaned at the friction. _ “Oh, _ damn…”

“Ace, c’mon!” Sanji said, craning his neck to look over his shoulder at the dark-haired man behind him. Reaching a hand back, Sanji ran his fingertips through Ace’s bangs. “Look, I know you want to drag this out - so do I - but we don’t have time.”

“I wish we did,” Ace admitted, the rough pads of his fingers grazing over Sanji’s thigh and between their hips. “I wish we had all the time in the world. I can’t get enough of you.” Ace shifted, propping himself up on his forearm, wrist now beneath Sanji’s neck. The hand between them found his cock and he lined up with Sanji’s entrance. “Ready?”

Sanji nodded, taking a deep breath that was almost knocked from his lungs when the head started to go in. Ace’s one-handed grip on Sanji’s hip anchored the blond in place. By the time he was buried up to the hilt, Sanji’s knuckles had turned white from curling around a fistful of Ace’s hair.

_ “Fuck, _ Blondie, you feel so good!” Ace exclaimed, letting go of Sanji’s hip to grasp at the edge of the couch cushion. Locking his elbow, he used his shoulder for leverage to grind his hips up. A broken groan spilled from his lips and he pressed his forehead against the juncture between Sanji’s neck and shoulder. _ “God, _ I’ve missed you!” 

Sanji wanted so much to return the sentiment, but all he could do was mumble Ace’s name like a prayer. He craned his neck at the same moment Ace lifted his head, and their lips brushed in a sloppy kiss.

“I’m so lucky-” Ace began, rambling even while what was left of his senses was being kissed away. “-that you’re in my life-” Sanji brought their lips together again in a vain attempt to shut him up. “-and when I’m with you, it’s so damn hard to leave-”

“Ace!” Sanji interrupted, the tightness in his chest bordering painful as his heart felt like it was bursting at the seams. “Stop talking and get on with it! My heart - it can’t-!”

Ace pressed his forehead to Sanji’s, a grin breaking out on his lips. “Sorry, darlin’. I can’t help but say what’s on my mind!” Angling his head, he stole one last kiss before asking, “How did you want to do this again?”

With more reluctance than he initially anticipated, Sanji untangled his hand from Ace’s hair. 

_ At least like this, I get to look at him. I almost want to stay like this, _Sanji thought before he shifted onto his stomach again. Ace moved with him, readjusting slightly and planting a hand on either side of Sanji’s torso.

“This good, babe?” Ace asked, locking his elbows and grinding his hips. A wrinkle formed between his brows as he groaned softly. “This is how you wanted it, right?”

For a brief moment, Sanji considered switching their positions. He could flip onto his back and get to wrap his arms around Ace’s neck. Hold on tight while Ace rams into him, words of praise on his lips.

_ But I can’t risk getting even more attached! _ Sanji grit his teeth. _ I already feel like I’m a lost cause! “Casual” isn’t enough anymore, but I can’t scare him away with that! _

So instead, Sanji nodded and said, “Don’t keep me waiting, Hotshot!”

Ace pulled out halfway, then slammed back in. Biting his lip against a moan, Sanji’s hands curled around the couch cushion. Ace snapped his hips again, forceful enough to knock another needy noise out of Sanji before he could muffle it. Much like their first time, it didn’t take long for the pace to get impatient.

“F-Feels so good!” Ace said, flushing down to his chest. Sweat beaded on his forehead, slipping down his brow. Faint smoke rose from his fingers and shoulders. “Shit, you’re drivin’ me wild!” A distracted laugh fell from his lips. “I’ll try not to set the couch on fire, babe!”

“Ace, I swear to God, if you do-!” Sanji replied, a brief smile breaking through the haze. His soft laugh was cut off by a whine as he had to cling to the armrest for support, lower back arching on its accord. The pressure inside him was rapidly building. He was panting hard, blunt nails scratching at the arm of the couch. He pressed his hips back, meeting every thrust of Ace’s hips. “Ace, _ Ace! _ N-Need you! I need you!”

Without warning, Ace pulled all the way out and hooked a hand underneath Sanji’s stomach.

Disoriented, Sanji glanced over his shoulder. “What-?”

Ace flipped him onto his back with one hand, then clamped both of his hands on Sanji’s hips. In one smooth thrust, he buried himself back up to the hilt. The force of it knocked a choked gasp from Sanji’s throat.

_ “Ace!” _ Sanji exclaimed, desperate hands clawing at the armrest above his head. The pressure below his navel was starting to diminish already. “Don’t fucking stop! I’m so close!”

Ace grabbed the arm of the couch, propping himself up for more leverage. He started snapping his hips hard enough to make Sanji’s teeth rattle. Every thrust had keening noises falling from Sanji’s lips. His lower back arched again as his climax raced towards its peak.

“Fuck,_ fuck!” _ Sanji dug the back of his head into the couch cushion, the tension in his body taut as the string of a bow. “Almost, _ almost-!” _

“C’mon, gorgeous!” Ace panted, sweat dripping down his temples and neck. A grin broke out on his lips. “I wanna see your face! Lemme see that pretty face of yours as you get off!”

Sanji’s jaw went slack, his mouth falling open. Right before a moan could tumble out, his hand slapped over his mouth and muffled it. Cum splattered over his chest, hitting all the way to his collar bone.

“I-I wish you wouldn’t - I love to hear you - _ oh, fuck!” _ Ace’s incoherent sentence was interrupted by a groan as he came, shaky arms giving out underneath him. He fell to his forearms, burying his face in Sanji’s neck.

Sanji lowered his arms from the armrest, settling his hands on Ace’s lower back. The smell of smoke lingered and he caught something orange in his line of sight. It was blurry at first but once his vision adjusted, he laughed.

When Ace had started to lose control of his powers, more than smoke had appeared. A tiny flame flickered on his shoulder blade, fluttering as Ace’s shoulders shook with heaving breaths.

“Does this happen all the time, or is this new?” Sanji teased, dragging his tongue over his palm and snuffing out the flame. “Guess you weren’t joking about setting the couch on fire?”

“Only half-joking,” Ace murmured against his neck. He mustered the strength to lift his head, then immediately pressed his sweaty forehead to Sanji’s. “It happens when I lose control. It’s no surprise it happened with you; you drive me wild, y’know?”

The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, exchanging breaths that left them lightheaded. 

“I - I needed that,” Sanji mumbled, pupils blown so wide that they darkened his sea blue eyes to a navy color. His hands came up to cup Ace’s face. “I’ve - I’ve really missed you.”

Their gazes met and Sanji grazed a thumb over Ace’s cheekbone. Without a word, Ace clasped a hand around Sanji’s wrist, turning his head to plant a kiss on his palm. If Sanji’s heart wasn’t already pounding in his chest, it would have clenched as Ace continued, leaving another kiss on Sanji’s wrist.

“You’re gonna kill me one day, Hotshot,” Sanji remarked, summoning a weak smile that Ace claimed a second later. When he pulled away, Sanji felt shaky all over - for a _ different _ reason than post-orgasm euphoria. “Shit, I think I need a cigarette?”

“Let me get you one.” Ace planted a kiss on Sanji’s damp forehead before sitting up. “Pants pocket, right?”

“Right.” Sanji winced as he pulled out. Ace made short work of cleaning up, tossing the condom before getting to his feet. Sanji chuckled when Ace stood on legs as shaky as _ he _ felt. “Looks like you need one, too?”

“Just might, after that!” Ace looked around for a moment before spotting Sanji’s pants. He wasted no time in searching for Sanji’s cigarette pack, flipping the fabric this way and that to find the right pocket. “Where in the hell-?”

Sanji looked over, a snarky comment at the ready. He was about to ask if he needed a hand, but when his eyes slid down Ace’s figure, he forgot entirely what he was about to say.

Ace was all toned muscle and freckles dashed across sun-kissed skin. And at this angle, his tattoo of the Whitebeard pirates’ jolly roger was fully on display. The sight was enough to send a spark of interest through him, as overstimulated as he was.

_ Screw the cigarette - I need a damn _ ** _drink!_ **

“Found it!” Ace announced, yanking out the cigarette pack from Sanji’s pants pocket. “Damn thing was hidin’ on me!”

Snapping back to reality, Sanji cleared his throat and pushed himself up into a sitting position. As an afterthought, Ace grabbed the handkerchief tucked in Sanji’s pocket, too. Ace flung his pants back where he found them, then crossed over to him.

Sanji took the cigarette and handkerchief offered to him with a muttered, “Thanks.”

“Anything for you,” Ace replied. While Sanji cleaned his torso off, Ace plopped down on the couch and melted against it. His arms rested on the back of the couch and his knees spread apart.

Sanji felt his face heat up and turned his head. “Don’t you have any modesty?”

“I don’t think you have much room to talk right now, babe,” Ace teased, sneaking a hand down and pinching Sanji’s bare thigh. “This birthday suit ain’t what I’d call ‘modest’!”

Sanji shoved his knee against Ace’s in retaliation, grinning as he put his cigarette into his mouth. “Just for that, get off your ass and fetch my lighter!”

“But I don’t wanna get up!” Ace complained, his smile betraying any hint of real annoyance. Instead of getting up again, Ace extended his index finger. The tip glowed, then burst into a tiny flame. “Don’t need a lighter with me around!”

Without needing to ask, Ace lit Sanji’s cigarette. After a long drag, Sanji breathed a closed-mouth sigh and the smoke escaped through his nose. “Thanks, Hotshot.”

“Are you smoking because it was good or do you always like to have one after?” Ace teased, chuckling as Sanji flipped him off. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re cute when you’re feisty?”

“Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?” Sanji shot back, the smile on his lips betraying him.

Ace quirked an eyebrow. “If I talk too much, then you should shut me up.”

Sanji grinned and tossed the used handkerchief to the side. Meeting the challenging glint in Ace’s eyes with his own look of mischief, he replied, “I just might do that, Hotshot.”

Taking his cigarette from his mouth, Sanji leaned in. He waited for Ace to close his eyes and let his guard down. Taking a quick drag, Sanji pinched Ace’s nose with his free hand. Ace’s eyes shot open and his jaw went slack in surprise. A soft gasp came from Ace’s lips and Sanji swallowed the noise a second later. He pressed his lips to Ace’s in an open-mouthed kiss. Ace tensed, eyes watering as Sanji breathed smoke into his mouth. 

Sanji’s hand had moved from Ace’s nose to cup the nape of his neck, keeping Ace right where he wanted him. The tip of his tongue slipped past his lips. He could taste the bitter sting of nicotine mixed with a sweetness leftover from the lemonade Ace drank earlier.

Ace relaxed, smoke escaping through his nose as he sighed. As lips and tongues moved together, smoke drifted between their mouths, escaping when their lips didn’t match up completely.

When Sanji pulled away, lingering smoke tumbled from his mouth.

Ace’s pupils were blown wide, a hazy look in his eyes. “Damn, that was hot.”

Sanji laughed softly, a fluttering feeling in his chest when Ace joined in. Sanji leaned back against the couch and Ace scooted closer, slinging his arm over the blond’s shoulders. In response, Sanji nestled against Ace’s side. 

“I wish I could spend every day like this,” Ace remarked, rubbing his hand up and down Sanji’s upper arm. “With you, I mean.” Sanji tucked his head into the crook of Ace’s neck, and Ace rested his cheek on his head. “As soon as I hunt down Blackbeard and get justice for my family, I’m gonna return to you. I promise you that.”

At the mention of Blackbeard, any fuzzy feelings in Sanji’s chest soured. 

_ Oh. Right. His mission. _

Sanji tensed, putting a hand to Ace’s chest and pushing himself up. Sitting straighter, he averted his gaze and took a drag on his cigarette.

“What’s wrong, Blondie?” Ace asked, resting a hand on Sanji’s shoulder. “Something on your mind?”

_ I know in the back of my mind that he’s still on his mission. Maybe I just don’t like the reminder that he’ll have to leave at some point? _

“It’s nothing,” Sanji sighed, smoke drifting from his lips. He hunched forward, breaking his shoulder out of Ace’s grip. Leaning his head against his hand, he kept his cigarette poised in his fingers. “You’re not going to stay in Alabasta long, are you?”

“Not if I find the man who claims he beat Blackbeard,” Ace answered, reaching out and plucking the cigarette from Sanji’s fingers. He took a short drag and tilted his head back to exhale a plume of smoke. “He’s the whole reason I came to Alabasta in the first place. I heard that a bounty hunter from Yuba was boasting that he kicked his ass.”

“What if he was lying?” Sanji asked, straightening his back before slouching against the couch. He dared to bring his gaze back to him, searching his face as he asked, “What will you do then?”

_ Would you stay with me? _

“I’d keep looking,” Ace replied with a shrug. “I still got a job to do, either way. Why do you ask?” He quirked an eyebrow, a lopsided grin spreading across his lips. “You gonna miss me?”

Bright red broke out across Sanji’s cheeks and he whirled his head away. _ “Tch! _ As if you weren’t gushing earlier about how much you’ve missed _ me!” _

Ace laughed, elbowing him in the side. “I was only foolin’ around, Blondie!” 

“Hmph.” Sanji crossed his arms over his chest, a little grateful that Ace couldn’t see him actually _ pouting _ right now.

The refusal to look at him seemed to sober Ace up. Holding the cigarette with one hand, he brought the fingertips of his free hand to Sanji’s jaw. Gently, Ace guided his attention back to him. “I’m gonna miss you, too, Sanji.”

Something inside Sanji’s chest twisted painfully.

_ Then don’t go! _

Ace leaned in, eyes fixed on Sanji’s lips. 

At the last second, Sanji ducked his head down, steadying himself with a hand on Ace’s chest. Sinking his teeth into his lower lip, he let his bangs fall in his face. The curtain of hair hid the tears brimming in his eyes. The promise of a headache was already starting to pound in his temples.

_ I feel so unhappy at the idea of him leaving! Why do I have to feel this way?! Why did I have to get so attached?! _

“Blondie, what’s wrong?” Ace tried, putting a hand on the back of Sanji’s neck. “What’s troubling you? Is this about Blackbeard?” He pulled Sanji to his chest, propping his chin on top of Sanji’s head. His arm slinked around Sanji’s waist, cigarette still smoldering between his fingers. “If you’re worried about his strength, you needn’t be. A coward like that wouldn’t be enough to take me out!”

Sanji found his voice, though it was quiet. “It isn’t that. I know you’re strong enough to handle him.”

“If it ain’t that, then what _ is _ the matter?” Ace asked, angling his head to nuzzle his nose into Sanji’s hair. “Is it that I have to leave? I promise you that I _ will _ come back to you!”

“Why would you?” Sanji mumbled before he had a chance to stop himself. “I’m not much to come back to…”

_ Ace probably doesn’t feel this way! He’s admitted to being with others before me but I’ve never been with anyone else! I feel so weak for falling for him when I shouldn’t have! This was casual from the start, so he’d never return my feelings! _

“‘Not much’?” Ace repeated, pulling back and putting firm hands on Sanji’s shoulders. “Look at me, Blondie.” Sanji refused, so Ace grabbed his chin with one hand. It was the one that still held the cigarette, and its smoke stung Sanji’s eyes. At least he could use that as an excuse as to why his eyes were wet. “Sanji, what has gotten into you? Why the hell _ wouldn’t _I want to come back to you?”

_ Because I’m too needy and messed up! _ Sanji silently replied. He plucked his cigarette from between Ace’s fingers and stuck it between his teeth. _ I have so much baggage. A carefree person like you wouldn’t be attracted to me anymore if you really knew me. You never signed on for all of me, no matter how much I want to give you all that I am. _

Sanji grasped Ace’s wrist, tugging his hand down. Standing, he freed himself from Ace’s grip. He crossed over to his discarded pants, putting his back to him and yanking them on without a word. 

Ace twisted in his seat, angling towards Sanji’s back. “Are you going to answer me?”

Sanji inhaled, breathing in nicotine and exhaling smoke. It gave him enough composure to face him. “Don’t worry about it, Hotshot. I’m just...thinking too much. That’s all.”

“Maybe you’d stop thinkin’ so much if you did a little talkin’ instead?” Ace suggested, patting a hand on the cushion beside him. “We still have time before we reach our destination. I’m willin’ to lend an ear if you’re willin’ to talk?”

A mirthless chuckle escaped around Sanji’s cigarette. “All the time in the world wouldn’t be enough.” He crossed back to Ace, tucking a hand in his pants pocket and cupping Ace’s cheek with the other. “But thanks for the offer, Hotshot.”

Ace sighed, clearly dissatisfied with the answer. “Still, if you ever need to talk, you know you can always talk to me.”

Sanji didn’t reply to that, only making his way to the mast where Ace’s hat hung. He took it in his hands, turning it around. In an attempt to change the subject, he asked, “Where’d you get this hat? Weren’t you blinded by the color?”

“It was a gift,” Ace explained. “The day I set out to sea, my foster mother gave it to me to remember her by. And the beads that go with it.”

Sanji froze, rooted to the spot.

_ Oh, I’m a dick! _Sanji berated himself, wishing he could take back the comment about the color. Slumping his shoulders, he continued, “It must be very important to you then?”

“It is,” Ace replied, flexing his first two fingers in a “come here” gesture. Sanji crossed over to him, sitting down beside him. “It’s one of my treasures-” Ace took the hat from his hands and placed it on Sanji’s head. When his hands came down, one cupped Sanji’s cheek. “-and it looks mighty perfect on you.”

_ Oh shit, not again! _ Sanji ducked his head to hide the blush that erupted on his face. _ My heart was just starting to recover from the last time he said stuff like this! _

For some reason, wearing Ace’s hat felt more intimate than anything they’d just done. It was like a declaration of something left unspoken between them.

Something Sanji wasn’t emotionally equipped to deal with right now.

_ Luffy only ever puts his hat on someone else if they’re really important to him. Is Ace the same way? Could Ace feel that deeply about me? Does that mean he has feelings for me to begin with? _

He chewed on the end of his cigarette, still unable to look Ace in the eyes. 

_ And if he does, does he feel the same way about me that I feel about him? _

“Sanji, darlin’?” Ace tucked his fingers under the blond’s chin, grip gentler this time. The littlest bit of pressure was all it took to tip Sanji’s head up. “If you don’t want to continue, that’s alright. You have to _ tell _ me, though. I can’t tell what’s goin’ on in that pretty little head of yours.”

_ I can think about this situation later! I’ll have an entire dessert to cross with the crew. I can mull over everything _ ** _then!_ **

Sanji cleared his throat, finding his voice again. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Ace assured him, the rough pad of his thumb dragging over Sanji’s soft cheek. “Does that mean you don’t want to keep going?”

“We still have time, so I’d like to,” Sanji admitted, placing a hand on the back of Ace’s as it cupped his cheek. Sanji’s free hand came up and removed his cigarette. A little surge of adrenaline rushed through him as he dared to place a kiss on Ace’s palm. “Sorry I uh, brought down the mood. Mind if I make up for it?”

Warmth bloomed in Sanji’s chest at the mischievous glint in Ace’s eyes. “Oh? What did you have in mind, Blondie?”

“Um, I-” Sanji reflexively brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and his fingers bumped into the string hanging off Ace’s hat. _ Oh, right. I still have on his cowboy hat. _ An idea hit him and he couldn’t contain the grin that broke out on his face. _ Oh, this is stupid but- _

Getting to his feet, Sanji turned and grabbed Ace’s shoulders. Ace opened his mouth to say something but when his upper back was pinned to the couch, he snapped his jaw shut. Sanji sat down on his lap, knees on either side of Ace’s hips as he straddled his thighs.

“You’re into the cowboy aesthetic, right?” Sanji asked, his grin stretching wider as Ace nodded dumbly. “Would it be too on the nose if I rode you?”

A blush erupted over Ace’s cheeks, feverish enough that it was almost comical.

“You’re gonna kill me!” Ace remarked, hands already gripping Sanji’s hips.

Sanji couldn’t resist replying, “Then you’ll die a happy man!”

Ace laughed and it spread to Sanji, who leaned in until their scrunched noses were touching.

When their laughter faded, Ace said, “I’m all for it, Blondie. _ But _I want you to wear the hat!”

Sanji laughed again, then paused. “Wait, really?” Ace nodded and Sanji’s cheekbones turned pink. “But won’t I um, look silly?”

“I meant it when I said the hat looks mighty perfect on you!” Ace insisted, chuckling as he stole a quick kiss. “But if you don’t want to wear it, that’s fine, too.”

Sanji took a quick puff of his cigarette before snuffing it out on the wall behind the couch.

“Oh, screw it. Why not?” Sanji replied, rolling his eyes with a mock scoff. He discarded the used cigarette onto the floor; he’d pick it up later. “The things I’d do for you! Don’t let this go to your head, Hotshot, or I’ll kick your ass!”

“Don’t mind me, Blondie!” Ace slouched against the back of the couch and folded his hands behind his head. “I’ll just be enjoyin’ the view!”

“Shut it, dumbass!” Sanji laughed, getting to his feet again. Bending at the waist, he grabbed an unopened condom package. Tossing it, it smacked Ace right in the face. “There. At least do _ some _ of the work!”

Ace laughed as he grabbed the package and opened it. “I like it when you take charge.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Sanji replied, a cheeky grin as he sat on the arm of the couch. Draping over the backrest, his fingers played with the strings on Ace’s hat. “I’m waiting, Hotshot.”

“Impatient as always,” Ace said, a breathy little laugh leaving his throat as he stroked himself. He caught Sanji’s eyes drifting downwards and smirked. “If you’re in such a hurry, you could give me a hand?”

Snapping his eyes back up, Sanji bit his lip. “I thought I told you to at least do _ some _ of the work? What’s the matter? Can’t even get yourself ready for me?” Ace’s breath hitched softly as he squeezed the base of his cock. It didn’t go unnoticed, and Sanji’s grin widened. “What was that, Hotshot? Do you like being talked to like that?”

A flush broke out on Ace’s cheeks, pupils blown wide. “I _ told _ you that I like it when you take charge.”

“Perhaps I should do it more often, then?” Sanji remarked, pushing off the couch. He crossed over to Ace, getting down on his knees in front of him. “Like now, for example?”

Ace’s hand on his cock faltered when Sanji took the opened condom package. “Hey, B-Blondie-!

“We should hurry this up a little,” Sanji said, unrolling it over Ace’s length. “We’ll be at our destination soon.”

_ “Too _ soon, if you ask me,” Ace replied, a hand reaching down. His fingers played with Sanji’s hair, carding through his straightened curls. “We’ve got so much lost time to make up for.”

Sanji almost leaned into his hand. _ Almost. _

Instead, he got to his feet. Dipping his thumbs beneath his waistband, he pulled his pants down and stepped out of them. 

Sanji blushed as Ace’s eyes roamed over him. “What are you staring for, Hotshot?”

“Can’t I stare at someone as gorgeous as you?” Ace asked softly, warm hands ghosting up the outside of Sanji’s thighs and settling on his hips. With a tug, he pulled him onto his lap. “You look so amazing right now. I never want to forget this sight.”

The sincerity and sheer admiration in Ace’s gaze and words was a fatal combo. A fluttering feeling overtook Sanji’s chest, his heart skipping a beat. Sanji blushed up to his ears, averting his gaze down to Ace’s collar bone.

“You’re cute when you’re shy,” Ace teased, tilting his head and leaving a kiss on Sanji’s jaw. “Who would’ve thought someone as feisty as you would have a shy side?”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Sanji replied, no real bite to his words as a smile broke out on his lips. “Like you never get shy!”

“Not often, babe,” Ace replied, placing another kiss on Sanji’s neck. One of Ace’s hands started to move down to his backside and Sanji reached back, curling a hand around his wrist. “Hm? Something wrong? Do you need me to stop?”

“Just to hurry up,” Sanji said, releasing his wrist. His smile from before had sobered a little. “We really _ do _ need to move a bit faster so we don’t reach our destination in a uh, compromising situation.”

Ace chuckled. “Yeah, I doubt either of us would live _ that _ down.”

“Now shut up and scoot your hips forward a bit,” Sanji said, a little thrill going through him when Ace did as he was told. “Y’know, I think _ I _ like taking charge, too?”

“It’s a good look on you.” 

Sanji looked around for the bottle of lube and spotted it on the floor. He nearly slipped off Ace’s lap as he bent down to reach for it. Without Ace’s hands snapping to grab his waist, he would’ve hit the floor for sure.

Sanji straightened, pink dusting his cheeks as he unclicked the cap. “Uh, thanks.”

“No problem. Looked like you needed a ha--_ ah!” _

Ace gave a soft moan when Sanji wrapped a hand around his length. In his hurry, Sanji spilled a bit too much lube over Ace’s cock, but he didn’t care. He clicked the bottle shut and tossed it onto the couch beside them. Lining himself up with the head, Sanji took a deep breath before sinking down.

_ “Oh!” _ Sanji couldn’t help the noise that fell from his lips. His hands grabbed at Ace’s shoulders, panting softly as he sank halfway down before needing to pause. “Shit…”

“You okay, darlin’?” Ace asked, flushing and holding Sanji’s hips in a firm grip. He swiped a thumb over the hip bone, the rough texture causing friction against the sensitive skin there. It sent a shiver down Sanji’s spine. “Do you need to stop? I know we don’t have much time but you shouldn’t rush if you aren’t-”

“I’m fine!” Sanji replied, a bit too forceful. He caught Ace’s stare and sighed at the hesitation in his eyes. Bringing his hands up to frame Ace’s face, Sanji reassured him in a more confident tone. “I’m fine. I promise. I just needed a second to adjust.”

Before Ace could answer, Sanji took another deep breath and shoved himself down the rest of the way. The sudden movement tore a gasp from Ace, followed by a groan deep in his chest. “Oh, _ fuck _...B-Blondie-”

Sanji couldn’t hear the rest of Ace’s mumbling, too distracted by the tightness between his legs. It had his heart racing already, pupils blown wide and gaze unfocused. The tiniest bit of sense pierced through the fog and he remembered he didn’t have time to wallow in this euphoric feeling.

Sanji reached behind Ace, curling his hands around the backrest in a white-knuckle grip. His thighs flexed as he lifted himself up and slammed back down. 

_ “Fuck!” _Ace exclaimed, loud enough to ring in Sanji’s ears. As Sanji repeated the action, Ace let out a needy little moan and let his head fall back against the backrest. “B-Blondie-!”

“You like it like this, Hotshot?” Sanji panted, quickly finding a rhythm. It was rough and fast, but he couldn’t deny that it felt _ good. _ His thighs and core muscles were already burning but pleasure overruled any desire to slow down. “Shit, _ shit!” _

“Goddamn, Blondie!” Ace blurted, a weak little laugh slipping past his lips as Sanji rode him at a bruising pace. “Those legs aren’t just for show, huh?”

Sanji would have responded but his brain was already in a fog. His mind was too clouded over to focus on anything except the pressure building inside him. 

Despite the haziness, he could hear Ace with crisp clarity. Every hitch of his breath or moan was uninhibited. It was one thing when Sanji was on his back, hearing him grunt and groan into his ear. It was another to be on top of him, able to watch as those sounds fell from his lips.

“B-Blondie!” Ace panted, hands clinging to Sanji’s hips. Sanji switched his handholds to Ace’s shoulders, gripping tight as he ground his hips down harder. Desperate little noises fell from Ace’s lips as he dug his nails into the blond’s skin. “I’m so close, don’t stop, _ don’t stop-!” _

The way Ace’s expression scrunched in pleasure - brows furrowed and teeth sinking into his lip - had Sanji’s cock twitching against Ace’s abdomen. The pressure inside him was almost to a breaking point, hanging precariously on the edge. Sanji’s legs and lower torso felt like they were on fire, but no way was be about to stop when he was _ so close- _

“Sanji! I’m gonna-!” Ace exclaimed, the back of his head thudding against the backrest. His mouth fell open in a choked groan, eyes squeezed shut tight as he came. 

Watching Ace come undone right underneath him made the pressure inside him finally snap. Climax crashing over him, Sanji tried in vain to cling to Ace’s shoulders, the other man’s skin too slick with sweat to get a firm hold. His nails scratched down Ace’s skin, stopping at his biceps and leaving raised welts behind.

“Ace, Ace!” Sanji chanted, panting so hard that his name was the only thing he could say. Burying his face in Ace’s neck, the hat fell back. The string attached to it kept it from tumbling off. 

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Ace laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist. “That was...intense, wasn’t it, Blondie?”

Sanji chuckled breathlessly, still trying to catch his breath. “Y-Yeah, it was. I-I needed that.” 

“Me, too,” Ace replied, running a hand through his damp hair. Sanji shifted in his lap, felt a spark of pleasure, and started idly rocking his hips to chase the feeling. An approving hum rumbled in Ace’s chest, and he grabbed Sanji’s hips as an aftershock started to build. “Not even going to rest a bit? You _ must’ve _ missed me…”

“Not one bit,” Sanji teased, his teeth sinking into his smile as he moved his hips faster, harder. Already overstimulated, the pressure below his navel returned, rapidly reaching its peak. “Shit, I think I’m gonna-”

“Not so fast, baby,” Ace panted softly, fingertips pressing into Sanji’s skin. “I’m almost there, too. Just a little bit more!”

Ace leaned forward, his back leaving the couch as he caught Sanji’s lips in a kiss. Sanji moved his hands under Ace’s arms to splay over his shoulder blades. When Ace reached up - hands framing Sanji’s face - the pressure snapped and Sanji groaned against his lips. As the aftershock rolled over him, Sanji dug his nails into Ace’s back without thinking. He didn’t even realize he had dragged them down his back until his hands came to a stop at Ace’s ribs.

_ “Fuck,” _ was all Ace had time to pant before his aftershock hit him. When it subsided, he all but melted against the couch. The back of his head thunked against the top of the backrest, eyes falling closed.

“Gonna fall asleep?” Sanji teased, laughing softly as Ace struggled to keep his eyes open. 

“Tryin’ not to!” Ace replied, forcing his eyes open. Lifting his head, he shook it as if to shake off the drowsiness. When he brought his eyes back to Sanji’s, a blissed-out smile sat on his lips. “You wear me out, y’know that?”

“Not my fault you can’t keep up,” Sanji jabbed, his grin betraying him. A surprised little laugh escaped him as Ace pinched his thigh. “Hey!”

“I could totally keep up if _ you _ hadn’t worn me out!” Ace objected, wrapping his arms around Sanji’s lower back and pulling him closer. “Wore me out the first time, too. After I left Baratie, I swear I slept for most of the day!”

“Like I said, ‘not my fault you can’t keep up’!” Sanji replied, gently untangling Ace’s arms from around his waist. He braced himself - hands on Ace’s shoulders - and tried to get up. But a sudden ache in his core and thigh muscles made him pause. “Fuck, my legs are sore now!” Sanji laughed, wincing as he tried to lift himself up. Pain shot through him and with a huff, Sanji sat back down in defeat. “Shit. I can’t move.”

“That’s karma!” Ace joked. “For teasing me earlier!”

“Very funny,” Sanji remarked dryly, reaching back for the nape of his neck. His fingers brushed the plush leather of Ace’s hat, and he hesitated a moment before slipping it off. Shoving the hat back on Ace’s head, Sanji insisted, “I _ do _ need to get up, though!” 

Sanji had pushed the brim down too far, covering Ace’s eyes. But the dark-haired man only tilted it back, the amusement in his eyes fading. “Runnin’ low on time, aren’t we?”

Sanji nodded, his gaze falling down to Ace’s collar bone. “I wish I could stay like this for longer, but I can’t.”

“Well, maybe I can-?” Ace’s stomach growled and he chuckled. “Right on cue.”

A smile broke out on Sanji’s lips. “I’ll make you something once we get cleaned up. For now, just sit still, Hotshot.” 

Sanji adjusted his grip on Ace’s shoulders and lifted himself up again. He grit his teeth against a grunt of pain as his muscles burned. Trying to ignore it only made it worse, and he had to pause a moment, his legs shaking slightly. 

Ace took notice and clamped his hands around Sanji’s hips, lifting him up with ease. 

“Do I weigh _ anything _ to you?” Sanji remarked, chuckling softly.

“Don’t take it personally, Blondie,” Ace replied, lifting Sanji the rest of the way until he could slip out of him. Gingerly, Ace set him back down on his lap. “I grew up in the mountains; it made me strong. I could lift anyone on your crew, to be honest.”

“Aren’t you cocky?” Sanji said, quirking an eyebrow. “What if you tried to pick up everyone at once?”

Ace tilted his head, considering it for half a second before replying, “Think you can convince everyone to let me pick them up?”

With a roll of his eyes, Sanji grinned and pushed himself to his feet. His legs were shaky - not even close to ready to move again - but he forced himself to stand. Wincing, he took a step and then another until he found his discarded pants. It was a bit of a struggle to tug them on, but he managed it. 

“Do you uh, need any help?” Ace asked. He had cleaned himself up while Sanji had been busy. Now, Ace was leaning back against the couch, arms folded over his chest. “I can get your things together or-?”

“No, it’s fine.” Sanji noticed the slight downturn of Ace’s lips, and he sighed. “I appreciate it, Hotshot. But I can make myself presentable again without help.”

“If you say so,” Ace replied, getting up and starting his own hunt for his clothes. 

While Ace got ready, so did Sanji. They moved about the room together in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. They were able to avoid colliding with one another, but when they did, it was always with a small smile or soft laugh.

Ace got ready first, having had the least to put back on.

Meanwhile, Sanji was still tugging on his blue tunic. When he pulled it over his head, his hair stood on end again but before he could fix it, he felt Ace’s warm fingers running through his hair. 

“I’m probably just messin’ this up even more, aren’t I?” Ace joked, smoothing down Sanji’s hair with an unmistakable blush. “Can’t blame a guy for tryin’, hm?”

Heat rose to Sanji’s cheeks and he didn’t even try to stop the smile that broke out. After straightening his tunic, he reached up and put his hands on Ace’s, lowering them from his hair. Holding them in his own, he muttered, “Thanks.”

Ace didn’t reply, only bringing Sanji’s hands up so he could brush a kiss to his knuckles. He even kissed the back of his hands before moving on to his palms, and Sanji thought his heart was going to explode.

_ Why is he being so affectionate?! He probably doesn’t understand how important my hands are to me. All of this sudden attention on them isn’t “casual” for me- _

“Blondie?” Ace paused, curiosity in his gaze. “You okay? You have this habit of getting quiet on me without warning.”

“It’s nothing important!” Sanji replied quickly, pulling his hands free and ducking around Ace to grab his overcoat. “I need to finish getting ready!”

The other gestures he could brush off; the ones Ace initiated in the heat of the moment. Getting caught up in the intensity of the act was enough of an excuse in Sanji’s mind. They didn’t necessarily mean Ace felt anything more than casual attraction.

But_ this? _

Kissing his hands was downright confusing. They were skilled tools that allowed him to be the chef he was today, and there was no way Ace could know the weight behind such a simple gesture. And Sanji could not fathom _ why _ he would do it for no reason.

_ Ace is pretty affectionate with me, but still, _ he reasoned as he yanked his arms through the sleeves of his overcoat. _ All he ever wanted out of this was something casual. The chance that he’s being affectionate because he feels something more is...well, it’s not realistic. _

“Blondie?” Ace asked, breaking through Sanji’s thoughts. He was rubbing the nape of his neck, a mix of confusion and guilt painted across his features. “You seem...weirdly distant right now? Did I do something? All you gotta do is tell me, y’know?” He gave him a self-conscious chuckle, letting his hand fall to his side. “I’m a hothead, but I’m not _ that _ unreasonable.”

It was Sanji’s turn to look guilty. With his back turned, he could safely hide the upward tilt of his brows and the frown pulling down the corners of his mouth.

_ God, I’m an idiot! _ Sanji berated himself. _ I’ve made Ace feel guilty over nothing! _

He shook his head and turned around, putting a hand on Ace’s shoulder. “It’s not you, I promise. I’ve just had some stuff weighing on my mind lately.” Ace opened his mouth but Sanji beat him to it. “I know you’re willing to listen. I just...don’t know if I want to talk about it?”

Ace closed his mouth. “That’s understandable. I have things I don’t particularly wanna talk about, either. But Sanji-” He brought his hands to rest on Sanji’s hips, giving them a squeeze. “-you’ll tell me if it gets too much for you, right?”

The lie tasted bitter on Sanji’s tongue. “I will.”

“Good.” The relief that flooded Ace’s expression stabbed Sanji in the ribs. “I know you may not like this, but I worry about you sometimes, Blondie.”

_ He worries about me? _ Sanji felt his heart skip a beat and he took a deep breath to steady his pulse. _ Don’t jump to conclusions! He’s just trying to be a good friend! _

“Well, you don’t have to,” Sanji said, plastering on a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I can take care of myself, y’know?”

“Oh, I know!” Ace chuckled, stepping closer and closing the distance between them. “You’re a real spitfire, I’ve noticed!”

Sanji scoffed, eyes flicking down to Ace’s collar bone and then doing a double take. His eyes fixated on the red scratch marks on Ace’s shoulder. Turning him so he could get a good look at his back, Sanji almost gasped out loud.

Long, red scratch marks littered Ace’s back and shoulders. Even to the most naive person, it would be _ very _ obvious how Ace got those marks.

“Oh shit, I didn’t think about that!” Sanji remarked, chewing on his lower lip. _ If anyone saw these, I’d _ ** _never _ ** _ hear the end of it! _

Ace craned his neck and peered down at his back. The grin on his lips was _ way _ too amused for the situation. _ “Damn, _ Blondie! You really got me, huh?”

Sanji ignored the urge to tell him to wipe that grin off his face. And had to restrain the part of himself that wanted to kiss that stupidly cute look off his face.

“How are we gonna hide this?” Sanji wondered, letting Ace go so he could rummage through the storage closet. He pushed aside some spare clothes before finding the extra coat he had bought at the market. “Ah, there we go!”

The coat was about as long as Sanji’s, black in color and decorated with red flames. Sanji had spotted it in the market before Ace joined their trip, and couldn't resist when he saw the flames dancing up and down the garment. 

Sanji presented it and Ace snickered. “Flames? Did it remind you of me?”

“Maybe!” Sanji replied, frowning and turning pink. “So?!”

_ I had bought it thinking it would just be a spare, but in hindsight, it makes my feelings a little obvious, doesn’t it? _

“Relax, Blondie,” Ace said, strolling over. He took it from his hands, leaving a kiss on his cheek in exchange. “I’m flattered it made you think of me. Besides, I like it!”

Sanji smiled, relieved that he hadn’t embarrassed himself as much as he thought. Pressing a kiss to Ace’s cheek in return, he said, “Good. Now put it on.”

“Taking charge again, huh?” Ace teased, pulling the overcoat on and adjusting it. He held his arms out, taking a gander at the coat as it hung off him. “Fits perfectly!”

Sanji couldn’t suppress the pride that bloomed in his chest. “I’m glad you like it, Hotshot.” A teasing part of him couldn’t resist adding, “It wasn’t cheap, y’know?”

Ace looked up, his smile gone. “Really? You didn’t have to spend so much on someone like me. I’m not worth-”

“I’m joking, Hotshot!” Sanji interrupted, his grin fading. Something inside him soured a little at the idea that Ace didn’t think he was worth getting a gift for. “Don’t say that you’re not worth it.”

“Why not?” Ace replied, shrugging his shoulders. “That’s how I feel.”

_ Because you’re not supposed to be the insecure one, _ Sanji wanted to say. 

Instead, he closed the distance between them and kissed him. Ace didn’t even hesitate to return it, his hands coming up to Sanji’s shoulders to keep him close.

When they broke apart, Sanji murmured, “Don’t say that you’re not worth it, okay?”

Ace nodded, softly replying, “Okay, Blondie. I won’t.”

Though the answer alleviated the sour feeling inside him, Sanji still found himself restless. So he pulled away, scanning the room for anything out of place. A silence fell over the two of them as Sanji busied himself tidying the room up.

Ace rubbed the nape of his neck before breaking the silence. “Still, you didn’t have to give me this, y’know? I wouldn’t have cared if the others saw-”

“Trust me, I’d _ never _ hear the end of it!” Sanji insisted, eyeing the crooked way Ace’s collar was hanging. Unable to resist fixing it, he crossed over to him. His hands came up and adjusted the coat. “It’s better if they don’t see it...”

Ace’s hands rested on top of Sanji’s, stilling them. “Better for who?”

Hesitating, Sanji felt his pulse quickening. By Ace’s tone, it couldn’t have been just the act of covering the marks that bothered him. A heavy feeling in Sanji’s gut told him Ace was talking about something else.

_ This feels like earlier, when we were in the kitchen. When he suddenly changed after I stopped him from making a move where others could easily see us. And now, he’s acting like this again, after I’ve told him I don’t want the others to see the scratches. _

Sanji dared to lift his eyes to meet Ace’s. Once again, Ace was wearing an unreadable expression.

Sanji cleared his throat, finding his voice. “A-Ace? Is something bothering you?”

Ace sighed through his nose and opened his mouth to reply, but a knocking on the trap door made them both startle. 

“Who the hell is it?!” Sanji snapped, but no reply came._“Tch. _ Must’ve been that shitty swordsman. He probably figured out I’m down here and wants to annoy me.”

Ace didn’t respond to that. Instead, he glanced up at the ceiling before averting his gaze and stepping away from Sanji. “Looks like our time is up?”

Sanji’s hand shot out to grab Ace’s wrist before he even realized what he was doing. “Ace, wait! Come back?”

A halfhearted smile curled on Ace’s lips and he stepped close again. “As if I can resist you, darlin’?”

_ He can’t resist me? Wait, not important right now! _

“Ace, is - is something bothering you?” Sanji asked, anxiety curling into a heavy ball in his gut. “Did I do something?”

Ace’s smile fell. “I just...don’t like all this pretending that we don’t know each other. It feels like we’re sneaking around when we have no reason to.”

Sanji’s defenses shot back up and he dropped Ace’s wrist. Averting his gaze, he replied, “I’m just not comfortable with them knowing yet!”

“I know,” Ace said, his tone impossibly patient. “You know I don’t want to live with regrets, so hiding like this - it goes against my nature. But-” He grabbed the flaps of the overcoat Sanji wore, tugging him closer until he could wrap his arms around Sanji’s waist. “-I know I’d regret it more if I pushed you too hard and you didn’t want me anymore. I’ll give you all the time you need, Sanji.”

With a gesture as simple as embracing him, Ace had broken through Sanji’s defenses. With a sigh, Sanji rested his head on Ace’s shoulder, hands coming to linger on Ace’s lower back. “Thanks, Hotshot. For understanding.”

Just as Ace held him tighter, another knock on the trap door came.

With a frustrated growl, Sanji pulled out of Ace’s grip and glared at the ceiling. _ “Fine, _ dammit! I’ll be right out!” 

A grin returned to Ace’s lips and put his hands on his hips. “No privacy on a ship, huh?”

“Tell me about it,” Sanji muttered, pushing aside his annoyance long enough to steal one last quick kiss. “Let’s go, Hotshot. The others will be wondering where we got off to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there!  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
My handle is @EclecticWrites.


	6. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji starts realizing a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter up because it was getting a lil too long for my liking lol that's why I have a few previews for this chapter on my twitter and tumblr but those previews don't show up here! They've been moved to the next chapter, though!
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song by Elton John.

The sun nearly blinded Sanji as he stepped out onto the deck. Holding a hand above his eyes, he kept his palm flat to create a little shade until his eyes could adjust. It took a few seconds, and when he could lower his hand, he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes.

It was Ace, coming through the trap door. Sanji offered his hand and - although Ace was already halfway onto the deck - he slid his hand into Sanji’s. With a soft grunt, Sanji helped him to his feet.

“Appreciate it,” Ace said, holding Sanji’s hand a few seconds longer than necessary before letting go. “I’ll talk to you later?”

Sanji nodded. “Later.”

Ace gave him a lopsided grin and held two fingers up to the brim of his hat, giving him a mock salute before heading off towards the front of the ship.

_ And now, we act as though nothing happened, _ Sanji told himself. He reached into his pockets and fished out his cigarette pack. He briefly entertained the idea of following Ace and asking him to light his cigarette. But that wouldn’t have been a good idea. _ It’ll just make the others suspicious about us, if they aren’t already. _

It took a few minutes to locate his lighter and light his cigarette. But just as he was taking his first drag, a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Hm?” Sanji tensed, then relaxed when he saw it belonged to Nami. “Oh, my dear Nami! Do you need something?”

The wicked grin on Nami’s face gave him a sinking feeling in his gut. Any elation at seeing her withered; drying up faster than their savings whenever Nami went shopping. 

“Why, hello dear Sanji!” Nami greeted, her smile too saccharine to be innocent. Although, the little tilt of her head was cute as hell. “I have a few questions for you!”

Under normal circumstances, Sanji would pounce at the chance to do anything for her. Even though he knew she just liked the attention more than anything, the elation on her face was always worth it. So every chance he got, he lived to serve.

But this was clearly _ not _ normal circumstances.

After all, Nami had shown up _ right after _ Sanji and Ace had emerged from the men’s quarters together. 

Sanji winced as she gave his shoulder a squeeze. Anxiety crawled under his skin, seeping into his bloodstream and making his pulse quicken. “Something has either gone really well or really bad.”

“So, let’s do business, Sanji,” Nami said, already pulling out a pen and paper. “How much should I charge you a month to keep your secret?”

His heart jumped into his throat and a sweat broke out on his brow.

_ Oh shit, what?! Does she know about Ace and I?! _

The nervousness coursing through him was obvious as Sanji chuckled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I have no secrets to hide!” He clasped his hands together, taking a chance that he could fool her with his lovesick fool routine. “Especially from a beautiful goddess like you!”

Nami raised a brow, not even blinking at his act. “Mm-hm, so you wouldn’t mind if I just told the entire crew that you and Luffy’s brother are-?”

Sanji cleared his throat _ loudly. _

He cast a glance around the deck, but no one had given them more than a quick look before going back to their business. 

“Your cunning side is attractive my dear, but-” Sanji said, lowering his voice in case there were any eavesdropping ears. “-I can give you five thousand berries right now if you don’t finish that sentence.”

Nami examined her nails as she replied, “Make it ten thousand berries.”

“You’re so ruthless and clever!” Sanji remarked, shaking his head. He took a drag on his cigarette to buy him a little time to think. 

_ Perhaps I can barter with her? Surely, our sweet navigator isn't _ ** _that_ ** _ unreasonable? _

Sanji exhaled through his nose, creating twin plumes of smoke. “I’m afraid I don’t have that much on me right now.”

“Well, that’s too bad!” Nami teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

Sanji felt his stomach sink, anxiety tightening into a heavy knot.

_ Who would’ve thought my dear, sweet Nami really _ ** _is _ ** _ that unreasonable when it comes to money?! _

“Walk with me, Sanji,” Nami instructed, not giving him much of a choice when she grabbed him by the collar. She led him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. Sanji wouldn’t have minded alone time with her, except that the greedy glint in her eyes had him on edge. “So, you don’t have enough money to buy my silence? What a pity.”

_ She looks like a mob boss! It’s kind of cute, in a way… _

Sanji forced the thought away.

_ Not important right now! _

“I may not have the money right now, but I _ will _ do anything else for you!” Sanji promised, once again trying his enraptured routine. “I’ll cook whatever you like and take you shopping! Anything for a gorgeous, cunning, brilliant-!”

“Ah-ah-ah!” Nami interrupted, holding up her index finger. She tapped him on the nose, her lips curling into a grin that made Sanji frown. “This little bit of blackmail is _ too good _ for your usual promises!” She giggled, shrugging her shoulders. “Besides, you already do all those things for me, anyway!”

_ Well, that’s true, _Sanji thought as his shoulders slumped. Usually, he didn’t care how demanding Nami was of him. But right now, the chance that his relationship with Ace could be revealed to the crew had his stomach churning. “S-So, what do you want this time?”

“I’m not picky; I just want money,” she answered, bringing her index finger to his chin and tilting his head up. “And for a secret like _ this? _ A lot of it!”

Nami’s schemes had never hurt Sanji in the past - even the ones that involved him. But this one stung a lot more than he expected. It certainly wasn’t _ fair _that on top of the stress of keeping his relationship with Ace a secret, Sanji now had to worry about paying Nami hush money! 

But even though he had a right to be, he could never be angry with her; not in a million years. Besides, desperation and anxiety left no room for anything else.

_ I can’t let her tell the crew! I’m not ready yet! _

When Nami let her hand fall, Sanji took a deep breath and put his hands flat on the table. Leaning forward, he bowed his head. “Nami, _ please. _ Don’t tell the crew!” He lifted his head, surprised to see all traces of mischief gone from Nami’s expression. “I’ve never asked anything of you before. All I ask is that you keep this between us. Please?”

Nami wore an unreadable expression. “Wow. You really _ are _ desperate to keep this under wraps?”

“Yes, I am!” Sanji replied, folding his hands on the table and fiddling with his fingers. A part of him itched to tell her everything. After all, Nami was opportunistic but she wasn’t_ cruel. _

_ I wish I could just keep all this shit to myself, but I don’t think I can. I gotta tell someone, right? _

Nami seemed to read his thoughts. A smile crossed her lips and she waved her hand in an encouraging motion. “Okay, Sanji. Go ahead and let it out. I’ll lend an ear free of charge, just this one time!”

“You’ll listen?” Sanji asked, perking up. He took a deep breath, sitting up straighter. “Okay, well. Where do I start?”

“How about with what you two are?” Nami suggested. “Are you dating, or just friends?”

Sanji rubbed the nape of his neck with one hand, the other curling into a fist. Casting his eyes down at the table top, he said, “Well, I don’t even know _ what _ he and I are, but I feel like I can’t ask him!”

“Why not?” Nami interrupted, setting her chin in her hand, her elbow perched on the table. “Ace seems like the kind of guy you can tell anything to.”

“He’s told me that,” Sanji replied, shaking his head. “But if I tell him what I really want, he’ll think I’m...needy. We aren’t dating or anything, but I’m afraid that if the crew thinks we are, it will scare him off.”

Something soft spread across Nami’s face, her smile becoming gentler. Her hand rested on top of his, and she asked, “He really means a lot to you, doesn’t he?”

Sanji found himself answering before he could stop himself. “He does.”

Relief eased some of the anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He never realized just how heavy the words had been on his shoulders until he finally let them roll off his tongue. 

A genuine smile spread across his lips as he clasped Nami’s hands in his own. “Oh, dear Nami. You must think I’m pathetic, hm? Even with everything our crew has been through together, I still feel so hesitant about revealing my relationship to Ace.”

“It’s not ‘pathetic’,” Nami argued. “More like ‘stupid’.”

Sanji released one of her hands to clutch at his heart. “You wound me!”

“Ha, ha.” Nami rolled her eyes and grinned. Giving his hand a squeeze, she continued, “We’re your crew, Sanji. You think Luffy is going to kick you out for sleeping with his brother?”

Sanji paused. “I uh, hadn’t considered that.” He chewed on the end of his cigarette, gaze falling to the table. “Shit, do you think he’d get mad at that? Get protective and-?”

“Sanji, stop it,” Nami interrupted, pinching his arm until he winced. Showing mercy, she let his arm go. “Do you really think Luffy is going to care that you and Ace have a past? He’s more likely to wonder if it’ll affect our meal plans than consider kicking you out! And we both know it!”

Sanji took a drag and sighed, exhaling smoke as he tapped the cigarette on a nearby ashtray. “You’re right, Nami.”

“Of course, I am!” Nami replied, giggling. Instead of smiling, Sanji’s mouth remained a hard line. So, she tried another tactic to get him to snap out of it. “So, I see you like big chests on more than just women?”

That did it.

Sanji’s face heated up in an instant and he nearly choked on his cigarette. “N-Nami, _ please _ don’t-!”

“Tell me, does Ace have freckles_ everywhere _ or just his face?” Nami continued, a merciless laugh falling from her lips as Sanji’s face got redder. _ “Ooh! _I bet he has them everywhere!”

“I’m begging here-!”

“Does he pack a punch with more than his fists?” Nami teased, quirking an eyebrow. Her lips broke out into a knowing, taunting little grin. “Did he give you that little red mark under your jaw?”

Sanji’s hand flew to cover his neck. “How did you even notice that?!”

“A good thief is always observant,” Nami replied, sticking her tongue out with a wink. “And I’m a _ great _ thief!” She canted her head to the side, her grin growing wider. “Besides, I saw him brush his hand against you earlier, when you were handing out drinks. With the way you froze up and then fled for the kitchen, I’m surprised you didn’t drag Ace with you! It would’ve been closer than the men’s quarters!”

_ “Nami!” _

The door opened and - of _ all _ people Sanji wanted to see right now - Zoro strolled in. “What’s all this damn noise? That shit cook keeps yelling and I can’t sleep!”

“Screw off, mosshead!” Sanji snapped before shooting a pleading look at Nami. “Please, don’t tell-!”

“I’m selling my silence on a certain dirty little secret!” Nami explained, shifting her gaze from Sanji to Zoro. “One belonging to our cook, no less!”

“Nami, you swore you wouldn’t tell!” Sanji exclaimed, grasping her hands. “You wouldn’t be so mean as to tell that shitty mosshead, right?”

“I won’t!” Nami assured him. “But I can’t do anything if Zoro happens to guess correctly!” She stuck her tongue out at the aforementioned swordsman. “And there’s a first time for everything!”

“You devil woman, I oughta-!” Zoro paused, a wicked grin breaking out on his lips. “Wait, are you talking about what I_ think _ you’re talking about?”

“What do you _ think _ she’s talking about?!” Sanji interrupted, sending him a warning glare. Not that it deterred Zoro in the slightest.

“Oh, I am _ definitely _ talking about that!” Nami confirmed with a wink.

“Good!” Zoro plopped down on the bench beside Sanji, manspreading and taking up more of the bench than he needed to. “If you’re swindling money out of our shit cook, then I want in.”

Sanji hopped to his feet. “Stay out of this, mosshead!”

“How about ten percent?” Nami interjected.

Sanji whirled towards her. “No!”

“Make it twenty,” Zoro replied, resting his chin in his hand.

Sanji turned his attention back to Zoro, glaring at him once again “Greedy grasshead!”

Nami examined her nails. “Fifteen percent, and I won’t go any higher!”

“Deal!” Zoro replied, extending his hand.

“Pleasure doing business with you!” Nami said, taking his hand and shaking it.

“You two are killing me here!” Sanji exclaimed, turning to Nami. “I mean, I expected it from you. You are the most ruthless and pretty businesswoman I know.” He rounded on Zoro. “But _ you _have no excuse! You’re flat broke and want to steal my money!”

“Not true!” Zoro argued, crossing his arms with a grin. “I also enjoy seeing you squirm about your secret!” Zoro blocked a kick from Sanji, unsheathing one of his swords right before Sanji’s foot hit him. Keeping Sanji at bay with the dull side of his blade, Zoro continued, “Or if you don’t want me getting any money, I _ could _ start asking Ace some questions?”

Sanji narrowed his eyes. “About what, grasshead?”

Zoro’s smirk made Sanji’s blood boil even hotter. “Oh, _ you know.” _

Sanji had no choice but to back off. _ “Tch, _ fine! But don’t let this go to your head; it’s already fat enough!”

Zoro only rolled his eyes in response. “By the way, you two should be more careful about where you decide to hook up. If I hadn’t closed the trap door, who knows which poor soul would’ve seen you two?”

“It probably would’ve been _ you,” _ Nami joked. “Or Usopp. Poor guy has the worst luck sometimes.”

“‘Closed the trap door’?” Sanji repeated, feeling his face heat up so fast that he was surprised steam wasn’t coming out of his ears. “Wait, so it was _ you _ who shut the door?!”

“Hell yeah!” Zoro replied, raising a brow at Sanji and curling his lip. “No way I’d wanna scar anyone with whatever gross things you two would be doing to each other!”

“Shut up, mosshead!” Sanji snapped. “Like you know anything about-!”

Zoro scoffed. “You’re probably one of those desperate pervs that gives head on the first date!”

“Oh,_ c’mon!” _ Sanji exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “That’s not _ that _ gross! What-?!”

_ “Wait!” _ Nami interrupted, shooting Sanji a wolfish look. “So before you even _ knew _ our captain, you were suckin’ his brother’s dick?” Nami laughed. “You’re kind of a slut, Sanji!”

“Nami, don’t say that!” Sanji lamented. “How did you know-?!” He slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

Zoro and Nami both gave him the most shocked, amused expressions he had ever seen out of them. Nami covered her mouth to muffle her laughter while Zoro said, “So, you ‘only like the ladies’, huh?”

“I swear to every god in existence, mosshead-!”

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew was going about their business. It was smooth sailing to Alabasta’s capital so far. But the peace of the voyage was disturbed by the loud yell that came from the kitchen.

_ “SHUT UP!!” _

Vivi startled while Luffy - sitting on the figurehead - burst into laughter.

“Was that the cook?!” Vivi asked, jumping to her feet. “He sounded upset!”

“Yep, that was him!” Luffy replied, wiping a tear of laughter from his eyes. “I bet Zoro’s messing with him again!”

Exaggerated yells came from the kitchen, accompanied by the occasional _ crash _ of what sounded like plates smashing. The kitchen door opened for a second, disrupting the commotion. Nami was politely deposited beyond the threshold by Sanji’s arms. Then the door shut again and the yelling and crashing resumed.

Luffy laughed, holding his belly. “Yep, _ definitely _ Sanji and Zoro again!”

On the deck surrounding the figurehead, Ace leaned against the railing. With a tilt of his head, he asked, “Do they always fight like that?”

“Like cats and dogs!” Luffy answered. “Day and night!”

Not two minutes later, Zoro and Sanji both emerged from the kitchen. They looked ragged and irritated, but neither made an attempt to restart the fight. And when Nami approached them, Zoro stalked away while Sanji stayed rooted to the spot.

Nami made a “gimme” motion with her hand and Sanji dug into his pocket with a sigh. He pulled out a bundle of cash and put it in her hand. “All I have on me right now is about five thousand berries.”

“That’ll be enough for now!” Nami replied, swiping the money. Immediately, she began flipping through the bills with deft fingers. “Looks like I’m getting some new shoes at the next island?”

Ace pushed away from the railing to cross the upper deck. Leaning against the railing on the other side, he looked down at Nami and Sanji on the main deck. “Whatcha talkin’ about?”

“Nothing!” Sanji said quickly, making Ace raise an eyebrow. “It’s not anything important!”

“Just some business,” Nami replied, recounting the bills in her hands with a gleeful expression. “I’ll be on my way now. Oh and Sanji, don’t forget to pay me the rest later, okay?”

Ace nodded in her direction. “Did she buy you somethin’?”

“Uh, yeah,” Sanji replied slowly. 

_ More like _ ** _I_ ** _ bought _ ** _her_ ** _ silence. _

Sanji chewed on the end of his cigarette. “Something like that.”

“Nami hardly ever gets _ me _ stuff!” Luffy complained, leaping off the figurehead. He jumped down onto the main deck and tugged on Sanji’s arm. “What did she buy you?!”

Sanji tensed. “It’s not important! Just uh, s-spices. Yeah, spices!”

Luffy’s interest immediately dissipated. “Oh.” 

Their captain snuck off to Nami’s tangerine trees - most likely to try and steal one.

“You in a financial spot?” Ace asked, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I’d offer to help you, but I’m flat broke at the moment.”

“That’s sweet of you-” Sanji started, catching Zoro out of the corner of his eye. The swordsman was giving him a cheeky grin. Turning red, Sanji cleared his throat. “-but don’t worry about it! I’ll be fine!”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Zoro interrupted, climbing the stairs to the upper deck. Once there, he put a hand on Ace’s shoulder. “Trust me, dart brow is already enslaved to our navigator. I seriously doubt he minds owing her money.”

Sanji felt jealousy flare in his gut. Zoro was never very physically affectionate - or affectionate in general. So putting a hand on Ace’s shoulder for no apparent reason was certainly out of the ordinary. And Sanji knew _ exactly _ why Zoro was suddenly getting touchy-feely with Ace. 

Not that the mosshead would even_ look _ at him right now. Zoro’s attention was all on Ace. “Tell me more about your crew.”

“Why the sudden interest?” Ace said, glancing down at the hand on his shoulder.

“I’m aiming to be the best swordsman in the world,” Zoro explained. “The Whitebeard pirates are full of ‘em. I might have to fight them one day.”

“So you wanna know what you’re up against?” Ace guessed. Sanji loved and hated the grin that broke out on Ace’s lips. He loved seeing Ace smile but he _ hated _ that it was directed at that mosshead. “Who have you heard of so far?”

Zoro’s hand slid down to Ace’s bicep and he tugged him down the stairs. They walked past Sanji as if he wasn’t even there. “I’ve heard Vista’s name thrown around before. Is he good?”

“One of the best I know,” Ace answered, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Sanji. “I’ll talk to you later, I guess?”

“I guess so?” Sanji replied, taking a drag as he leaned on the railing. 

Jealousy still burned in his gut, crackling like kindling in a fire. It made him want to turn his gaze back towards Ace and Zoro, but he resisted. For one thing, it would only make him feel worse. And for another, that was exactly what that mosshead wanted.

_ I know _ ** _why_ ** _ I’m jealous, but that doesn’t mean I _ ** _like_ ** _ it. _

His current cigarette was practically spent, so he tossed it overboard. He patted his pockets for another and lit it. A deep breath of nicotine did little to smother the flames in his gut. When Zoro laughed at something Ace said, it fanned the flames until this feeling turned into possessiveness.

_ Why is that dumb grasshead laughing at something Ace said?! _ ** _My_ ** _ Ace?! _

His cigarette almost fell out of his mouth. Shock washed over him, dousing the jealous fire.

_ Wait, I-I didn’t mean it like that! _

He chanced a peek at them and saw they had crossed to the other side of the ship.

Zoro looked relaxed, leaning back with his elbows perched on the railing. Ace was copying his body language. Sanji couldn’t hear their conversation from this distance, but he could tell Ace was enjoying it. The grin on his lips was too genuine, stretching wide enough to give him dimples.

A tiny voice in the back of Sanji’s head said, _ See? This “thing” between you and Ace is nothing serious. Look how he’s laughing with that mosshead! _

He swore his heart sank down to his feet. A wrinkle formed between his brows as he frowned around his cigarette. He knew he should shut down that line of thinking before he hurt himself. 

But he wasn’t quick enough.

_ If you don’t do something, Ace might start screwing that mosshead instead! _

Sanji growled as he dug his nails into the railing. He’d be picking splinters out of his fingertips later, but he didn’t care at the moment. He forced that traitorous voice back into the corner of his mind where it belonged. And covered his insecurity with the easiest emotion to grab a hold of: anger.

_ That idiot is doing this to mess with me! _ Sanji told himself, biting clean through his cigarette. The end of it tumbled to the ground and he stomped it out with his shoe. _ He _ ** _deliberately _ ** _ stayed in my line of sight, I’m sure of it! _

Sanji spat out the end of the cigarette still between his teeth. He got out a fresh one with curt movements, pointedly not looking in their direction.

_ Ace doesn’t have any interest in that dumb mosshead, _ Sanji told himself. He lit the cigarette with a flick of his lighter and took a long drag. _ Remember all the things Ace said and did earlier? I doubt he’d be like that with that damn grass-for-brains! _

Zoro’s laugh grated Sanji’s ears again. “Who knew Luffy’s brother was so funny?”

_ Okay, that’s it! _ Sanji straightened, yanking up his sleeves and turning towards Ace and Zoro. _ Fine, if that grass-for-brains wants to go, I’m not gonna hold back! _

Sanji marched towards them and heard Zoro mutter, “Shit, here he comes!”

“I’ve been hearing a lot of laughter over here,” Sanji said, stopping a foot from them. He put his hands on his hips, continuing, “What’s so damn funny?”

Ace opened his mouth but Zoro beat him to it. “He was telling me about what our captain was like as a kid. That sate your curiosity, shit cook?”

Sanji huffed, unable to see through Zoro’s poker face and tell if he was lying. “Your explanation will have to do, I guess. As ineloquent as it was.”

Zoro tilted his head, curling his upper lip in a snarl. “Eh? You tryin’ to start something, dart brow?”

“Looks like Luffy was right,” Ace interrupted, chuckling. “You two really _ do _ fight like cats and dogs!”

“Luffy talks to you about me?” Sanji asked, his composure slipping for a moment. A snicker from Zoro made him tense up again. “I mean, he talks about me and that idiot grasshead in the same sentence?”

“Yep! Speaking of Luffy-” Ace pushed off the railing and straightened. “-I was gonna talk to him about something before we make port. I’ll talk to you later, Blondie.”

Zoro snorted. “‘Blondie’?”

Sanji sent him a warning glare. _ “Don’t!” _

Zoro rolled his eyes. “Whatever, _ Blondie.” _ He turned to Ace. “I’ll go with you. I need to find a quiet place to nap, anyway.”

“Let’s go, then!” Ace replied, sending Sanji a polite nod before crossing towards the cabins. 

Zoro followed next to Ace’s side, pausing long enough to glance over his shoulder. The bastard had the guts to smirk at Sanji before catching up with Ace. He even dared to place his hand on the small of Ace’s back!

Sanji’s mouth fell open and he fumbled to catch his cigarette. 

_ The hell does that idiotic, shitty mosshead think he’s _ ** _doing?!_ **

Sanji was stuck. 

If he was visibly upset by Zoro’s actions, then that mosshead would win and get what he wanted.

If he didn’t react at all, Ace might think nothing was wrong. That Sanji wasn’t affected by him showing interest in other people. That it was okay to pursue that mosshead when the very idea of it made Sanji sick to his stomach.

So Sanji stormed past them, slamming the door to the kitchen.

“Oh shit, he seemed upset,” Ace remarked, stopping in his tracks. “Think he’s okay?”

Zoro came to a halt, too. “He gets jealous easily and probably didn’t like that I took your attention away. He’ll get over it.”

“If you say so?” Ace shrugged, gaze lingering on the kitchen door before he headed up the stairs to find Luffy.

Meanwhile, Sanji was slumped at the dining table. His arms were crossed on the table top, face buried in them. The cigarette he had been smoking lay on his ashtray in the middle of the table. Tears stung his eyes but he_ refused _ to let them fall.

_ God, this is so stupid! Why am I so bothered by the idea of Ace with anyone else?! Why am I letting Nami and that bastard mosshead manipulate me into keeping my past with Ace a secret?! _

It hurt to breathe. 

It hurt to think. 

It hurt to hold back the tears clinging to the corners of his eyes.

Everything just fucking hurt.

_ I don’t know if I can share this side of myself yet! _ Sanji buried his face deeper into his arms until dark spots swam in his vision. _ So I’m stuck paying Nami and that mosshead to keep their mouths shut! And all the while, that damn thieving mosshead puts his hands all over Ace! _

He tried to take a breath but it got caught around the lump in his throat. Instead, a sob forced itself from his lips and a few tears strayed down his cheeks. A few tears turned into more, and soon, they were streaming down his face. Tears and snot stained his sleeves, only making him feel more dejected.

_ I’m so gross and weak! _ Sanji berated himself, digging his nails into his skin. _ Stop crying like an idiot! Ace isn’t even mine to get jealous over! A real man wouldn’t get upset over a relationship that doesn’t even exist! _

He wasn’t sure how long he had been hunched over and crying when he heard a knock at the door. The hinges creaked as the door opened before Sanji could even sit up.

“Hey, Blondie, I-!” Ace began, the words dying on his tongue as his gaze fell on Sanji. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing!” Sanji choked out, coughing as he hurriedly wiped his eyes with his sleeves. “Forget about it!”

“No, I wanna know what’s up,” Ace said, closing the door behind him with a gentle click. Sanji kept his head down as Ace’s footsteps drew closer. He bit his lip, turning his head away as Ace sank onto the bench beside him. “Did I do something?”

“No! Um, well-” Sanji stuttered, swallowing against the lump in his throat. He twisted further away from Ace and hid his face in his hands. No doubt, the crying had made his eyes red and puffy. His nose was sore, red as a blister and still runny. “Don’t look at me right now! I look gross, okay?!”

Sanji heard Ace sigh. A moment later, he felt Ace’s hand grab his shoulder, tugging him against his chest.

Sanji tried to resist, a little surprised at how Ace’s grip strengthened in response to his squirming. “Ace, I said not to look-!”

“I’m _ not _ looking!” Ace interrupted, chuckling.

Sanji paused and looked up. A wet laugh bubbled from his throat as he realized Ace had pulled the brim of his hat down to cover his eyes.

“God, you’re a dork!” Sanji laughed, settling against Ace’s chest. He pressed his cheek against his neck, hiding his face. “You don’t have to keep doing that now.”

He felt the muscles in Ace’s body shift as he readjusted his hat. “Good, that felt pretty silly. But it got you to laugh, so it was worth it.” A strong hand rested on Sanji’s lower back, a thumb rubbing a soothing pattern. “Oh, darlin’. If I did something to upset you, I’m real sorry. I’d never make you cry on purpose.”

“It wasn’t you,” Sanji corrected, his smile fading. “That mosshead was trying to get under my skin, like he always does. And I let him.” Sanji frowned at himself, then sighed. “The only one that made me upset was me. I can’t get out of my own head sometimes.”

“I understand how that feels.” Ace wrapped his arms around him in a hug. “I’m not the best at giving advice, but I’m a good listener if you ever need to talk.”

“Thank you,” Sanji replied, wiping his eyes with his knuckles. He returned the hug before pulling back. “Um, by the way, you don’t - you’re not _ attracted _ to that mosshead, are you?”

“‘Mosshead’?” Ace chuckled. “You mean your crew’s swordsman?”

Sanji nodded, pink dusting the bridge of his nose. “Y-Yeah, him.”

Ace scratched his neck, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, not gonna lie, Zoro _ is _ handsome.”

Sanji’s heart sank, his expression falling with it. “Oh.”

Ace pressed their foreheads together. “But he ain’t you, Blondie.”

Before Sanji could ask what he meant by that, Ace’s lips were covering his own. His warm hands cupped Sanji’s face, holding him in place as his tongue slipped past his lips. An approving little hum came from Sanji’s throat as he returned the kiss, tongue sliding against his. His eyes fell shut, hands coming up to rest on Ace’s biceps.

Ace’s hands moved down to Sanji’s chest, pushing the blond onto his back and breaking the kiss. 

When Ace crawled on top of him, Sanji made a noise of surprise. “Ace, what-?”

“Between you and Zoro, that swordsman never stood a chance,” Ace said, nipping at his jaw. He moved his mouth to Sanji’s neck, tugging the collar of his robes back so he could get at his collar bone. “You had me hooked from day one, darlin’.”

Sanji eyed the door, half-expecting someone to walk through it any moment.

“A-Ace, please-!” 

“If we didn’t have to worry about gettin’ caught, I’d take you right here,” Ace mumbled into Sanji’s neck. He ground his hips against Sanji’s. Even through all the layers of their clothes, Sanji could feel Ace getting hard. “Show you how wild you drive me!”

“You don’t seem very worried about getting caught right now!” Sanji teased, groaning softly as Ace rutted his hips again. Blood was starting to flow south, and he briefly considered risking that chance. “You’re still wanting more? After earlier?”

Ace scoffed, a lopsided grin on his lips. “Like you aren’t just as insatiable!”

Sanji flushed bright red, from his chin to his hairline.

_ Okay, I’ll admit, he’s got a point! _

_ “Still, _ we could get caught any moment now!” Sanji replied, clamping his hands on Ace’s shoulders. Ace stilled, letting Sanji put a little bit of space between them. “Think you can wait until next time?”

Ace opened his mouth to reply when they heard footsteps outside the door.

Sanji shoved Ace off of him and the two sat up right before the door opened.

“We’ve arrived at our destination!” Vivi announced, oblivious to the fiery blush on both their faces. “We’re at the shores that will lead us to Erumalu!”

* * *

After a run-in with a group of martial arts dugongs, the Straw Hats and Ace began their trek across the desert. The sun beat down on all of them, though Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy were most affected. It was a good thing the three of them were at the front, lest they fall behind and get lost. 

Bringing up the rear was Sanji and Ace, who slowed down until Sanji caught up with him. “Hey, Blondie.”

“Hi, Hotshot,” Sanji replied, raising an eyebrow at the grin on the other man’s face. “What’s got you so happy?”

“Nothin’.” Slipping his hand into Sanji’s, Ace shrugged. “Just enjoying the moment.”

Sanji glanced down at their hands, then at the others ahead of them. Even though their backs were to the two of them, anxiety still sent warning bells through Sanji’s head.

“Ace,” Sanji said, heart sinking as he averted his gaze to the sand. “The others…”

Though Ace said nothing, Sanji could feel the atmosphere between them shift.

Ace let go and Sanji’s hand fell lamely to his side.

_ Congrats, shithead, _ Sanji thought. _ You’ve ruined the moment. _

Guilt flooded him, flushing out the anxiety for now and replacing it with a tightness in his chest.

_ I’m such a coward! _ Sanji berated himself. _ Ace doesn’t deserve this shit! All this hiding! He’s even told me he doesn’t like it and yet, I’m forcing him to do this for my sake! _

“Ace, I-” Sanji began, swallowing against the lump forming in his throat. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“Whatever for?” Ace asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

Sanji dared to glance up at him and was met with a poker face. Ace was clearly expecting some sort of answer. Sanji hoped he could give him the right one.

“For uh, not wanting to let the others know about us,” Sanji replied, casting his eyes back at the ground. “It isn’t fair. It probably hurts when I reject you in front of everyone, doesn’t it?”

Ace was quiet a moment, then sighed. “It sure don’t feel _ good _ when you ignore me or ask me to stop just because there are others around.”

“When you put it like _ that,” _ Sanji said, giving a mirthless chuckle.

“You know what I think, though?” Ace said, walking a little closer to his side. “I think you’re hurtin’ _ yourself _ more than anyone.”

_ Am I? I hadn’t thought about it that way bef- _

Sanji’s train of thought crashed when Ace ducked his head down, pressing a kiss to his cheek without even breaking their stride.

“I’ll be around when you’re finally ready to come out with it,” Ace assured him. “But don’t keep hurting yourself by assuming they wouldn’t approve. They’re your crew, aren’t they?”

_ That’s true, but is my relationship even any of their business? _ Sanji pondered, frowning. _ Nami and that mosshead already know, but I’m not very happy about that. Especially about that dumb grasshead knowing. Would I still feel this way if the whole crew knew? _

“Sanji?” Ace asked softly, brushing his fingers against Sanji’s, whose hand was still at his side. “You’ve gotten awfully quiet on me. You okay?”

Sanji snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at Ace with a reassuring smile. “I’ve just got a lot to think about.” There was a moment of hesitation before Sanji took Ace’s hand in his. The smile on his lips softened as he added, “Thanks for your advice.”

Ace nodded, lacing their fingers together. “Anything for you, Blondie.”

* * *

As evening started to fall, the Straw Hats chose a grouping of rocks to set up camp for the night. Sleeping arrangements were the first thing to be decided. Nami immediately designated an entire tent for her and Vivi, while the others had to split up between the remaining two tents. 

Luffy declared that Zoro would be sleeping in a tent with him, something the swordsman didn’t object to. 

When it came to Chopper and Usopp’s turn to choose, however, they hesitated. For some reason, they shared a look with each other and then agreed to share a tent with Luffy and Zoro.

The decision didn’t sit well with Sanji, but before he could call them out on it, Luffy started demanding dinner. Then Usopp and Chopper joined in and Sanji gave up trying to argue the sleeping arrangements. After the crew had eaten, they all headed to bed one-by-one. 

The first to call it a night was Vivi, joined by Nami not a moment later. Then Chopper got tired and Zoro had to carry him to their tent. When he came out, he found both Luffy and Usopp asleep on each other. With an exasperated noise, Zoro hefted them both over his shoulders and into their tent. 

After a few minutes, he didn’t come out, leaving Ace and Sanji all alone beneath the stars.

Sanji glanced over at the tents before scooting closer to Ace. Tucking his hair behind his ear, he looked at Ace’s profile as the dark-haired man stargazed. “So, uh. H-How was dinner?”

_ Ugh, that sounded lame! _Sanji winced, his grimace disappearing as Ace turned his attention to him.

“It was amazing, Blondie!” Ace replied, his grin shining brighter than the twinkling stars above them. He gave his stomach a pat and chuckled. “I’m still wishin’ I had you on my crew! I could get used to eating that well for the rest of my life!”

Sanji blushed, a little grateful the dark of the night hid it. “I’d be happy to cook for you anytime!”

“I’d appreciate that!” Ace said, the corners of his eyes scrunching as he leaned in.

Out of instinct, Sanji closed his eyes, expecting a kiss. Instead, his head was shoved down, the pressure on him there for a second before lifting. Sitting straight, he reached up and his fingers bumped into the brim of Ace’s hat.

Smiling, Sanji met Ace’s gaze. “You really like your hat on me, huh?”

“Like I’ve said before-” Ace said, a softness creeping into his expression that made Sanji’s heart skip a beat. “-it looks mighty perfect on you! Can you blame me for wanting to see it on you all the time?”

Before Sanji could answer, Ace leaned forward. His lips brushed Sanji’s, hovering as he waited for Sanji to reciprocate. There was a heart-pounding, half-second of hesitation before Sanji returned the kiss.

_ Everything’s fine, _ he told himself, forcing his eyes shut and his anxiety to stop climbing. The rest of the crew was just a few feet away. The only thing keeping them from seeing Ace and Sanji like this was a flimsy tent flap. _ No one is going to pop out and catch us. And even if they did, it’s not a big deal, right? They’re my crew, and they’ll understand. _

Despite his attempts to soothe his anxiety, dread still coiled in his gut. The spine-tingling feeling distracted him from the kiss. Sanji hadn’t realized he had stopped kissing Ace back until Ace pulled away.

“Blondie?” Ace asked quietly. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“I-” Sanji started, shame crashing over him. Ducking his head, he tugged the brim of Ace’s hat down so the other man couldn’t see his face at all. “Th-The others - I _ want _ to kiss you, but I can’t help worrying and-”

“Hey, easy darlin’,” Ace interrupted, tucking his fingers under Sanji’s chin and lifting his head. “I understand this is hard for you. I just appreciate that you’re willin’ to push yourself outside your comfort zone for my sake.” His fingers traced up Sanji’s jawline, then cupped his cheek with his palm. Sincerity shone in his eyes as he said, “You have no idea how much it means to me.”

A soft smile spread across Sanji’s lips, and he leaned into Ace’s palm. Before he could stop himself, he (only half-jokingly) said, “How are you so perfect?”

Sanji froze when he realized how that could sound, his heart pounding as he looked to Ace to gauge his reaction.

But Ace only broke into a bashful grin, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Aw, darlin’. You’re too kind!” Putting a hand on the nape of his neck, Ace’s gaze drifted away. “I’m far from ‘perfect’, actually. But I appreciate the compliment, all the same.”

Sanji straightened, taking the hand that Ace had cupped his cheek with. He slipped his own hand into Ace’s, lacing their fingers together. Unable to hold Ace’s gaze, Sanji let his eyes fall to their intertwined hands. His free hand came up, fingertips tracing Ace’s knuckles. 

Flushing up to his ears and adrenaline pumping through his veins, Sanji said, “I - I think you are, though. ‘Perfect’, I mean.”

Silence descended on them. Embarrassment crawled up Sanji’s spine and he kept his eyes fixed on their hands. After a minute that felt more like an hour, Sanji dared to lift his gaze-

-And found Ace staring at him with an unreadable expression. A wrinkle had appeared between his brows, lips parted like he wanted to say something but the words wouldn’t come out. Most baffling of all were the tears glinting in the corners of his eyes.

Ace broke the eye contact, averting his gaze to his lap and pinching the bridge of his nose. The hand that Sanji held squeezed harder, knuckles turning white. After a moment, Ace scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and muttered,_ “Fuck…” _

“Ace, a-are you okay?” Sanji asked, worry tightening around his throat. He swallowed against the lump forming there. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no you’re fine!” Ace shook his head, turning his gaze back to him and plastering a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s nothing to be concerned about, Blondie. I just...can’t get out of my own head sometimes. You know how that goes!”

_ He’s lying, _ Sanji realized, the fact sitting like a stone in his gut. Frowning, he sighed and let his eyes drift down to their hands again. Guilt pecked at him as he idly examined how well their hands fit together. _ It’s not like I haven’t done my fair share of lying. Especially recently. I must’ve hit a nerve that Ace isn’t ready to talk about yet? _

“Ace, you dummy. I hate to see you hurting, y’know?” Sanji brought Ace’s hand up, pressing a kiss to the back of it. Meeting Ace’s gaze, he lowered his voice. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but please, tell me what I need to do to make you feel good again.”

Ace hesitated, lips parting but no words coming forth. After swallowing hard, he murmured, “Kiss me.”

This time, Sanji didn’t hesitate to surge forward and bring their lips together. Ace melted when their lips met, eyes closing and free hand cupping the back of Sanji’s neck. His palm burned, just hot enough to leave Sanji’s nerves tingling pleasantly. 

The only thing marring an otherwise perfect kiss was the nagging sensation in Sanji’s gut. It was a worried little voice reminding him that his crewmates were _ only a few feet away! _

Steeling himself, Sanji let go of Ace’s hand and grabbed the collar of his coat instead. Yanking Ace closer helped to ground Sanji, who forced that annoying little voice to the back of his head for now.

_ I can’t think about that right now! Besides, I shouldn’t have to worry about what my crew thinks! If they catch us, then so what?! _

In the back of his mind, he knew this newfound attitude would fade once they were past the heat of the moment. But for now, he clung to it with the same white-knuckle grip he had on Ace’s coat.

Adrenaline poured into Sanji’s veins again when Ace wrapped an arm around Sanji’s waist. Ace pulled Sanji closer until the blond had to straddle his thigh to keep his balance. Sanji let his jaw go slack and Ace shoved his tongue past his lips not a second later. Heat ignited below Sanji’s navel, blood starting to flow south as the kiss deepened. Sanji threw his arms around Ace’s neck, Ace’s hat almost falling off his head as Ace threaded his fingers in Sanji’s hair. The kiss quickly turned sloppy, desperation creeping into their movements as their grip on each other tightened. 

A quiet moan slipped past Ace’s lips and Sanji faltered. 

The voice in the back of Sanji’s mind chose_ now _to remind him that they didn’t have complete privacy at the moment. There was still a very real chance of getting caught, should a crewmate decide to leave their tent for whatever reason.

“Ace-” Sanji said, putting a hand on Ace’s chest to get him to pause. It worked, but only enough to get Ace to stop kissing Sanji’s mouth. Instead, he moved to his neck, and Sanji tilted his head to give him better access. “-we should move this to the tent.”

Ace nodded. “On it.” 

Ace was on his feet in an instant, offering a hand down to Sanji. The blond took it and was hoisted to his feet so fast that he got a little dizzy. Ace intertwined their fingers, locking their hands together. 

He tugged Sanji towards their tent, pausing to hold the flap open. “After you, Blondie.”

“Aren’t you a gentleman?” Sanji teased, ducking and heading in first.

As soon as the tent flap closed behind him, Ace kneeled on the ground. He tugged on Sanji’s hand, his free hand going to Sanji’s hip as the blond knelt down. Ace’s hand curled, gripping Sanji’s hip as he guided him back onto his lap. 

Sanji broke into a grin as he straddled his thighs. “Feelin’ better yet, Hotshot?”

_ “Much _ better,” Ace replied, returning Sanji’s grin before nipping at his lower lip. “Want to keep going?”

“Of course.” Sanji slipped off his lap and shed his overcoat, then tugged off the tunic. It was a bit easier to do sitting down, but Ace still snickered at the static electricity making his hair stand up. “Oh shut it, you dummy!”

“You sure you haven’t nibbled on an electric devil fruit since the last time we met?” Ace teased, running a hand through Sanji’s hair. The pressure of his hand against the static electricity created a crackling noise. “Could shock someone senseless with all that!”

“Shut up, dumbass!” Sanji stuck his tongue out at him, then laughed. As Ace continued to run a hand through his hair, Sanji’s laughter faded into a simper. Ace’s rough fingertips created a pleasant friction against his scalp, the pace of his hand steady and even.

Sanji’s eyelids were feeling heavier before he knew it, finding it harder to keep them open the longer Ace’s hand was in his hair.

“You gonna fall asleep on me, Blondie?” Ace asked, his hand coming down to cup Sanji’s cheek.

“Mm, no,” Sanji mumbled, leaning into Ace’s warm palm. “Jus’ resting my eyes, that’s all.”

“Mm-hm, heard that one before!” Ace joked. “Almost always ends up with whoever said it passing out a moment later.”

Sanji took a deep breath, sitting up straighter and shaking his head. He summoned a grin and said, “See? I’m not tired!”

Ace chuckled softly, leaning forward and gently knocking his forehead against Sanji’s. “It’s okay, babe. Go to sleep if you want. You already made me feel better; you don’t gotta stay up just for my sake.”

“I know, but-” Sanji started, his grin falling. He held his gaze for a second, then let his eyes drift down. “-I just want to make it up to you.”

“Make it up to me? For what?”

“Back on Baratie, when I got distant and moody,” Sanji replied, pulling back and fidgeting with his hands. “You wanted to make me feel better - distract me - no questions asked. I uh, only wanted to return the favor.”

Ace inclined his head slightly, that unreadable expression on his face again. His fingers tucked beneath Sanji’s chin, tilting his head back up. “You don’t have to do that, darlin’. I didn’t do it expectin’ you to ‘return the favor’. I-” He hesitated, scooting a little closer and lowering his voice. “-I did it because I hated seein’ you like that. I wanted to see that beautiful smile again.”

Sanji could have sworn all the air had been stolen from his lungs. His heart beat an erratic rhythm in his chest, butterflies dancing beneath his rib cage. The impulse to kiss that look right off Ace’s face hit Sanji with the force of a rogue wave.

So he did it.

Without thinking, his hands came up and framed Ace’s face, yanking him down into a kiss. When he broke away, Sanji’s voice was barely a whisper. “Just let me do this for you.” 

Quietly, Ace mumbled, “Sanji, I-”

_ “Please-” _ Sanji’s hands slid back, gliding into Ace’s hair and holding him in place while Sanji pressed their foreheads together. “-you aren’t staying in Alabasta, so we don’t know how much longer we’ll have until you have to leave.” Raising his gaze to Ace’s, Sanji finished, “Let me make you feel good for as long as you’re mine?”

A soft chuckle escaped Ace and he smiled. “How can I say, ‘no’ to that? C’mere, babe.”

Ace dipped his head, bringing their lips together and wrapping his arms around Sanji’s waist at the same time. They exchanged a few brief kisses before Sanji was pulling away. He reached up, taking off Ace’s hat and depositing it on the empty space beside their bed rolls.

He started to unbutton his suit jacket, pausing as Ace’s hand went right to his belt buckle. Snickering under his breath, Sanji teased, “Impatient, aren’t you, Hotshot?”

“Am I going too fast?” Ace asked, hands stilling. “Don’t wanna go that far tonight?”

_ God, he’s too sweet! _ Sanji thought, biting his lip. A few rogue butterflies flapped to life but he pushed the feeling aside.

“We can’t go all the way,” Sanji explained, the low light hiding his blush. “I um, left what we need back on the ship.”

Something in Ace’s eyes changed; sweetness turning into something richer, darker, _ hungrier. _

“That won’t be a problem,” Ace replied, grinning as deft hands unbuckled Sanji’s belt, then dragged down the zipper on his pants. “I got a few ideas about gettin’ around that.”

Still feeling breathless, Sanji let Ace guide him onto his back. “Tell me how you need me, Hotshot.”

“Just like this, baby,” Ace replied, undoing the buttons on Sanji’s suit jacket with one hand. Once that was done, his hand came up, grazing his knuckles along Sanji’s jawline. “You’re perfect just like this.”

Sanji was about to lean into the touch when Ace retracted his hand.

The buttons of Sanji’s dress shirt fumbled in Ace’s fingers and he laughed. “Wish I could burn this off; it’d be easier than all these buttons! But I know you’d give me hell for ruining your shirt.”

Ace looked up, sending him a grin that told Sanji he knew he was right.

Sanji rolled his eyes in response, nudging Ace in the side with his knee. “Just focus on getting my shirt off. Think you can do that?”

“Anything for you, Blondie,” Ace replied, the words etched in Sanji’s heart by now.

Sanji let his eyes close as Ace unbuttoned his shirt. He was laying on top of his overcoat and tunic, the materials cushioning him against his bed roll. After Ace got the last button, he splayed his hands on Sanji’s abdomen and dragged his hands up his torso. With a pleased hum, Sanji arched into the touch.

“Wish I could see you better,” Ace murmured, hands coming to a halt on Sanji’s neck. Leaning over, he brushed a kiss to Sanji’s cheek. “I’d make a flame, if I could. Bet you’d look even more lovely by firelight. But then the others would see our shadows through the tent, wouldn’t they?”

Sanji’s chest squeezed at his words, and he shoved down the giddy feeling rising inside him. With a little scoff, he teased, “Surprised you thought of that, Hotshot.”

Ace grinned, angling his head to nip at Sanji’s lower lip. “I’m not as dumb as I look, babe.”

Sanji opened his mouth to reply but Ace cut him off with a kiss. As their lips moved together, Sanji’s hands dragged over the hard planes of his chest until they dipped beneath the fabric of his coat.

“Take this off,” Sanji mumbled against his lips. Without a word, Ace shrugged off the garment and tossed it behind him. Sanji couldn’t stop the giddy feeling that returned with a vengeance, making him chuckle. “Is it bad that I like telling you what to do?”

“Not when you look so good doing it,” Ace said, laughing softly. An affectionate tone entered his voice as he said, “What am I gonna do with you, Blondie?”

_ Stay with me like this forever, _ Sanji thought, swallowing the words down before they could even form on his tongue. Instead, he kissed Ace and wrapped his arms around his neck. “How about we get to whatever idea you had knocking around in that thick skull of yours?”

“I’d argue against that remark, but you’re kinda right,” Ace snickered, one of his hands lowering and disappearing from Sanji’s vision. “I’m pretty hard-headed, if I’m bein’ honest.”

A moment later, Sanji saw Ace discard his belt to the side, then heard the zipper of his shorts going down. Out of his peripheral vision, Sanji could barely see the V of Ace’s hips as the other man tugged his pants down. Ace stopped when they were low enough for him to pull his cock out.

“Oh, I get it now,” Sanji said, a thrill going down his spine as he reached down. Shifting a little, he pushed the waistband of his pants down further so he could slip a hand into his underwear. Feeling himself flush up to his ears, Sanji couldn’t bring himself to look Ace in the face as he pulled his cock out. He could feel Ace’s eyes burning into his face and muttered, “What?!”

“You’re gettin’ shy again,” Ace remarked, sneaking a kiss onto the corner of Sanji’s mouth. “It’s adorable.”

Sanji wanted to hate the way his heart skipped a beat at that, but he couldn’t bring himself to. 

_ I’m tired of fighting how good it feels to be with him! _ Sanji thought, sighing through his nose as Ace left a trail of kisses up his jaw. _ I can deal with how shitty I’ll feel later. But for now, I just want to stop thinking! _

Sanji let go of himself to bring his hand to his mouth. He wet his palm - licking a thick stripe from the heel of his hand to the tips of his fingers - and wedged his hand between them. He wrapped his hand around both of their lengths, giving an experimental pump that had Ace’s breath hitching. Feeling a little bolder, Sanji asked, “Mind if I take care of this?”

“God, _ yes!” _ Ace replied, bracing both hands on either side of Sanji’s head. Pushing up, he supported his torso on his palms, elbows locked and knees spreading. Slowly, Ace started to move his hips. The resulting friction made them both moan softly. _ “Mm, _ damn…”

“That feels good,” Sanji mumbled, twisting his hand as their lengths rubbed together. Familiar pressure began to coil in his gut, pleasure licking up his spine like fire. Sanji tightened his thighs around Ace’s hips, hand curling a little tighter. 

_ “Oh!” _ A broken sound escaped Ace’s mouth as he started to pant. “Fuck, that’s tight!”

“Should I stop?”

Ace muttered a quick, “God, no!” as his pace sped up.

The temperature in the little tent started to rise, sweat beading on Sanji’s brow. He reached his free hand up and brushed back his bangs, exposing both eyes.

Immediately, Ace lowered himself to his forearms and pressed a breathless kiss to Sanji’s forehead. As Ace moved his lips to the swirl of Sanji’s left brow, the blond settled his free hand on Ace’s lower back. Ace was already burning up, his skin hot to the touch. Sanji slid his hand up to Ace’s shoulder blade, the skin already damp there.

“You heat up fast, huh?” Sanji teased, biting his lip as Ace gave a sharper jerk of his hips. Blunt nails dug into Ace’s shoulder blade as the pressure in him spiked. “I-I don’t remember that the last few times w-we’ve fooled around.”

“We don’t have as much room as last time-” Ace replied, a moan cutting him off. He swallowed hard, his gaze out of focus as he chuckled weakly. “A small tent heats up a lot faster, y’know?”

Sanji brought his gaze up to Ace’s face, taking in the sweat on his temple and the flush across his cheeks. Strands of his hair clung to his forehead. His jaw was slack, lips parted as he panted for air. The look in his eyes was hazy, pupils blown wide.

“You look close,” Sanji remarked, lifting his head to press a kiss to Ace’s throat. “What do you need me to do?”

_ “Ah, _just-!” Ace’s eyebrows scrunched together, eyes squeezing shut. “A little faster, just a little faster!”

“Anything for you, Hotshot,” Sanji murmured, butterflies bursting to life in his chest as Ace’s hips stuttered. 

Ace snapped his eyes open, recognition softening his expression. “You gotta stop bein’ so wonderful, Blondie!” 

Sanji felt his heart clench and the urge to tell him how he really felt struck him once again. Instead of letting the words tumble out, he bit his tongue to keep them from rising to his lips. Redoubling his efforts, he sped up his hand, sending a tremor through Ace’s body. 

“Oh, babe!” Ace’s upper arms were shaking, his thrusts getting erratic and sloppy. “Oh, _ shit! _ Almost there!”

Sanji lifted his head again, kissing up Ace’s neck. His breath ghosted against Ace’s skin as he mumbled, “C’mon, gorgeous! You’re so close-”

Ace went still, all his muscles going taut before he came with a groan. White landed on Sanji’s torso, reaching his collar bone. All the tension in Ace’s body melted away, his hips resuming a languid pace. “Y-You almost there?”

Sanji nodded, starting to squeeze his hand harder. A pressure around his wrist made him pause, and then Ace was pulling his hand away.

“I’ll take care of it, darlin’,” Ace said, grabbing their lengths in his hand. The rough texture of Ace’s palm and the searing heat of it knocked a gasp from Sanji’s throat.

A rustling from a nearby tent caught Sanji’s ear and he bit his lip, paranoid of the slightest noise slipping out and drawing attention to their tent. 

“Don’t be so tense, baby,” Ace mumbled in his ear. “Don’t pay anyone else any mind. It’s just us right now. C’mon, make a little noise for me.” 

Lips parting, Sanji let the softest moan slip through, followed by one just a little louder. 

“That’s it, babe, lemme hear you!” Ace praised, kissing his cheek and then moving down to his jawline. “Just enough that only I can hear those lovely little noises-”

Sanji’s chest tightened, Ace’s rambling too sweet for his heart to handle. But the sentimental feelings swelling inside him were shoved aside as Ace ground his hips down harder. Choking on a moan, Sanji threw his arms around Ace’s middle. Every hard muscle and curve slipped under Sanji’s palms as he brought his hands up to splay on Ace’s shoulder blades.

“H-Haven’t been with anyone else since you!” Ace panted, eyebrows scrunching together as his eyes squeezed shut. “It’s - It’s too good with you! _ Fuck, _ I’m addicted!”

Sanji’s eyes widened, the knowledge that Ace hasn’t had any other partners since their first time striking a chord in his heart.

_ He hasn’t been with anyone since me?! Does that mean he - he has feelings for - he wants to-?! _

The pressure beneath his navel was finally reaching its peak and Sanji’s thoughts dissolved into incoherence as he clung to Ace’s upper back.

“C-Can’t even_ think _ of bein’ with anyone else!” Ace blurted, squeezing their shafts tighter and bucking his hips harder. His voice pitched to a whimper, shaking as his aftershock hit him. Cum splattered over Sanji’s chest for a second time, some of it hitting his neck. _ “Fuck!” _

The pressure inside Sanji broke, sending him over the edge. He barely buried his face in Ace’s neck in time to muffle the moan that escaped him. His torso was covered for a third time, cum landing on his abdomen. Once he started coming down from his high, he collapsed against the bed roll. His thighs shook as he finally released Ace’s hips from their vise-like grip. 

“...I needed that,” Sanji admitted, panting and wiping the sweat from his brow. The temperature inside the tent was sweltering, making every gulp of air feel more suffocating than relieving. “C-Can we uh, open the tent flap?”

“No problem,” Ace replied, tucking himself back into his pants. Grunting softly as he moved off of Sanji, he reached back and pulled the tent flap back. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief as cool night air flooded in. “Better?”

_ “Much _ better.” Sanji shuddered as he remembered the stickiness drying on his chest. “Ugh, I should clean up.”

“I got you.” Ace found his coat and tossed it in Sanji’s direction. “Will this do?”

Sanji hesitated, hands curling around the fabric. He quirked a brow, even though the light was so low that Ace probably couldn’t see it. “Are you sure?”

“Use the inside and no one will know.”

“That’s gross,” Sanji remarked, tossing the coat aside. “I’d rather not.”

Sanji could barely see the glint of Ace’s grin before the tent flap shut and cut off what little light had come in. Ace crawled over him, blocking him in with a hand on either side of his head.

His voice low, Ace said, “I got an idea about how to get around that.”

Interest sparked in Sanji’s gut, despite still recovering from his last climax. “Oh? Is it anything like your last idea?”

“You’ll see,” Ace murmured, dipping his head to kiss Sanji’s cheek. He angled his head even lower and Sanji shivered as his warm tongue found his neck. Ace shifted as he moved down his torso, tongue dragging over his collar bone. “Pickin’ up on my idea yet, Blondie?”

“I think so,” Sanji muttered, closing his eyes as Ace drifted down to his chest. His tongue slid over the swell of his pectoral muscle, then grazed a nipple. A content sigh escaped him as Ace continued downward. He paid attention to every dip of his abdominal muscles until he reached his navel. 

Ace paused, warm breath dancing over Sanji’s skin and eliciting goosebumps. “I’m gonna put my mouth on you. Is that okay?”

_ More than okay! _Sanji thought, nodding before remembering that Ace couldn’t see him. “Yes.”

Sanji shivered as lips wrapped around the head of his cock. An aftershock started to build as Ace dipped his head, taking more and more of him into his mouth. Sanji felt the tip of Ace’s nose touch his happy trail. Ace began bobbing his head and Sanji bit down on his lower lip hard enough to sting. Already overstimulated, it didn’t take long for the pressure climbing beneath his navel to reach a tipping point.

“Don’t stop!” Sanji panted softly, snaking a hand down to twist his fingers in Ace’s hair. 

A moan jumped from his lips before he could stop it, and Sanji covered his mouth with his free hand. All it took was a few bucks of his hips for the pressure to break, falling over the edge with a muffled gasp. His cock twitched inside Ace’s mouth, cum shooting down his throat. Ace swallowed around him, the resulting sensation making Sanji’s legs curl, thighs bracketing Ace’s head.

Melting against the bed roll, Sanji panted for air. The tent was too hot again, oxygen moving at a sluggish pace through his system despite his deep breaths. He didn’t even have the energy to push his bangs out of his face.

Ace pulled off of him, and a moment later, Sanji felt Ace’s palm splay on his chest. “Oh, wow. Your heart’s beating so fast!”

“Your - fault,” Sanji managed to reply, feeling fingers trail up to his neck and pause. 

“I think you’re overheating,” Ace remarked, retracting his fingers. Sanji could barely feel the sweat dripping down his neck but apparently, Ace could. “I’m gonna open the tent again.”

Mercifully cool air filled the tent a second later, rays of moonlight illuminating the small space. Ace was silhouetted by the soft light, his smile hidden in the shadows across his face. The sight made Sanji’s heart clench in a way he wished he could hate.

“That better, darlin’?” Ace asked, running his free hand through his own damp hair.

Sanji nodded, his body temperature cooling down. It gave him enough energy to tuck himself back into his pants, though he forwent any attempt to zip his fly. After about five minutes, his body temperature was normal and sleep was tugging at his senses. Waving his hand, he mumbled something about closing the tent flap and it fell closed.

“Looks like you’re about to hit the hay for the night?” Ace teased, laying down beside him. Sanji could feel the heat radiating off of him - like a warm blanket on a cold night. Without thinking, he scooted closer until his shoulder bumped into Ace’s chest. “Hold on, babe. Lemme get situated.”

Ace tucked his arm under Sanji’s neck, using his bicep as a pillow for Sanji’s head. His free hand drifted down Sanji’s side, coming to a halt on his hip and angling Sanji’s hips towards his. Getting the hint, Sanji shifted on his side. His arm slung over Ace’s middle, the other curling between their chests. Sanji doesn’t remember who initiated it, but somehow, their legs ended up tangled together. The hand on Sanji’s hip repositioned on his lower back, holding him in place and pulling him the slightest bit closer.

“This good?” Ace murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Sanji’s head.

“Perfect,” Sanji mumbled, not intending to say it out loud, but not feeling any immediate regret at the slip. 

The last thing he remembered hearing before drifting off to sleep was Ace whispering, “G’night, darlin’.”

* * *

Morning light peeked in through the gap between the tent flaps, and Sanji stirred. 

The first thing he noticed was the heavy weight pinning him down. Craning his neck, he saw the top of Ace’s curly head laying on his chest. A fluttery feeling danced in Sanji’s gut, unable to keep from smiling even as a snore escaped Ace’s mouth. 

_ How do you get to me so easily? _ Sanji wondered as he ran his fingers through Ace’s hair, careful not to apply too much pressure and wake him. _ And make me feel this way? Why am I so drawn to you? _

A sudden soft groan from Ace made Sanji freeze, holding his breath.

But Ace only shifted in his sleep, tucking his head under Sanji’s chin and snoring again.

With a quiet exhale, Sanji carded his fingers through Ace’s hair again and smiled.

_ You’re such a dork, Hotshot. _

He let himself enjoy the quiet for a few more minutes. The only sounds were their rhythmic breathing and the muffled snores from his crewmates’ tents.

But Sanji was never the type to lay still for too long. The itch to do something and be productive was too strong not to scratch. Besides, the others would be waking up soon, bellies empty and wanting breakfast.

“Sorry, dear,” Sanji whispered, grabbing Ace by the shoulders and pausing.

_ Did...Did I just call him, “dear”? _

Shaking his head, Sanji tossed that thought away to over-examine later. 

For now, he had to get breakfast started.

That was easier said than done.

“Ace, c’mon,” Sanji grumbled, trying to lift Ace off of him with only his arm strength. “You’re heavy as shit!”

Oblivious, Ace snored on. 

Sanji managed to get a second wind and tucked one of his knees under Ace’s gut. Using the combined strength of his arms and legs, he pushed him off. Ace landed on his back with a _ thud. _Sanji winced, sure the impact would have woken him.

But a couple of seconds passed and Ace didn’t so much as stir.

Relaxing, Sanji leaned on one hand and reached out with the other. Ace’s hair had fallen in his face when Sanji had pushed him off. And now Sanji found himself brushing it away, clearing Ace’s bangs from his eyes.

“You’re a damn heavy sleeper, aren’t you?” Sanji remarked, chuckling softly. Now that he could see his face better, Sanji couldn’t resist leaving a kiss on Ace’s forehead. “Wish I could sleep like that.”

The action hadn’t disturbed Ace, so Sanji decided to press his luck a little more. His free hand cupped Ace’s cheek - gently as to not wake him - and he left another kiss on the other cheek.

A wrinkle appeared between Ace’s brow. “Mm.”

Sanji managed to sneak a kiss right on his mouth before Ace opened his eyes.

“Mornin’, Blondie,” Ace said, his voice rough and low from sleep. “Y’know, that was an awful nice thing to wake up to.”

Sanji snorted, rolling his eyes and smiling. “Oh, sure, _ that _ woke you up! Not when I practically threw you off of me.” 

“Guess I must’ve known there’d be somethin’ sweeter to wake up to?” Ace replied, his soft smile becoming a grin. “Although, now that you mention it, my back _ is _ strangely sore!”

Sanji scoffed. “Bullshit, that didn’t hurt! What? Were you expecting me to offer you a back rub or something?”

Ace laughed. “Wouldn’t object to it!”

“Not today, Hotshot,” Sanji replied, leaning down to cover that grin on Ace’s lips with his own. 

The kiss was brief but as soon as Sanji broke away, Ace was lifting his head to connect their lips again. Sanji’s will to leave and start breakfast was fading; he was too preoccupied as the two of them exchanged lazy, soft kisses.

A growl from Ace’s stomach interrupted them and Ace broke away with a laugh.

“Pardon me.” Ace patted his stomach. “I’m ready for breakfast, it seems!”

“Then I’d better get on it?” Sanji said, starting to straighten up. A noise of surprise escaped him when a firm hand grabbed his backside. “Hey!”

“Sorry darlin’,” Ace replied, not sounding or looking the least bit apologetic with the impish grin on his face. “My hand’s got a mind of its own!”

“Yeah, right!” Sanji laughed, digging his knee into Ace’s thigh as revenge. “Now lemme go.” Ace let go and Sanji pressed one last kiss to his lips as a reward. “Rest some more while I make breakfast, okay?”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Ace replied, leaning into Sanji’s palm before the blond retracted his hand. 

Sanji took a few minutes to straighten his appearance - re-button his shirt and pull on the clothes he bought at the market. After combing his fingers through his hair to fix it, he opened the tent flap. As soon as Sanji stepped outside, he tugged on his robes until they were less wrinkled. 

Then he set about getting breakfast ready.

The bacon had been sizzling in the skillet for a few seconds before the smell of it lured the others out of their tents. 

Luffy emerged - still groggy and sporting bedhead - and plopped down in front of the fire. “Meat?”

“Yes, meat,” Sanji replied, chuckling as he nudged the bacon around with a spatula. “Keep your grubby paws off of it while it cooks, or you’ll burn yourself.”

As it crackled and popped, Zoro emerged next. His earrings clinked as he plodded over to the fire pit. His eyes were barely open and bits of his hair stuck up at odd angles.

“Oh look, the moss has emerged from hibernation,” Sanji teased and Zoro flipped him off. “Careful mosshead, or I won’t let you have any breakfast!”

“Bullshit!” Zoro spat, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Like you’d ever let someone go hungry?! Besides, when have _ you _ ever been a delight in the morning?!”

Sanji was about to snap something in response when a nose poked out of one of the tents. It was followed by its owner, and Usopp yawned as he pushed open his tent flap. “Breakfast?”

_ “Meaaat!” _ Luffy groaned, flopping down on his back. Drool was already dribbling down his chin and his stomach was gurgling. _ “Want meat!” _

“If you’re that hungry-” Sanji said, tossing an apple at Luffy. It bounced off his head and Luffy scrambled to grab it before it hit the sand. “-eat _ that _while you wait!”

Luffy chewed on the apple slowly, like he was trying to drag it out until breakfast was cooked.

Chopper popped out of the tent he shared with Usopp, tired eyes lighting up when he caught the scent of something sweet. “Is that-?”

“Strawberries?” Sanji finished, grinning and uncovering a bowl beside him. It was piled high with strawberries and other fruits. “Sure is! If you want any, hurry up and get them now! I gotta put them back in the cooler before too long.” Chopper and Usopp sprang forward, taking greedy handfuls. Sanji had to thump them both on the heads to keep them from taking all of it. “Hey, not _ that _ much! Leave some for the ladies!”

Right on cue, Nami and Vivi emerged from their tent. Vivi was hiding a yawn behind her hand while Nami stretched.

“Ah, good morning!” Sanji greeted, forgetting about Usopp and Chopper. “I hope you two slept well! You’re both looking radiant this morning!”

“Wish I _ felt _ ‘radiant’,” Nami grumbled, cracking her neck. “I miss my bed back on the Merry.”

“I’d be happy to rub your shoulders!” Sanji piped up, but Nami only rolled her eyes.

“I’ll pass, Sanji,” she replied, turning her attention to Vivi. She giggled as she tucked a wild strand of blue hair out of the princess’ eyes. “Looks like you slept better than me, Vivi!”

Vivi shrugged, her cheeks tinged the lightest shade of pink. “I’ve gotten used to sleeping in strange places.”

Her stomach growled, interrupting them. Before she could even comment on it, Sanji was right by her side and holding out the bowl of fruits. “You sound hungry! Please, have some while I finish-!”

Nami slapped a hand over his mouth and plucked the bowl from his hands. “Dial it back a little, Sanji. Vivi and I just woke up. Why don’t you go wake up the only person who’s still sleeping?”

“You mean his boyf-?” Zoro started, the rest of his sentence getting cut off by Sanji’s heel in his kidney. He flew back a little, landing on Luffy. “Why you shitty, son-of-a-!”

“That’s enough, you two!” Nami interrupted, glaring at both of them. Sanji’s flared temper doused in an instant while Zoro rolled his eyes. “We have a long trek ahead of us today! We can’t waste our energy squabbling!”

“Sanji, is the meat ready yet?” Luffy whined, his apple nearly gone. “I’m so _ hungry _ and Zoro’s so _ heavy!” _

Zoro sat up and grabbed Luffy by the ear. “Hey, you little-!”

“I’ll go wake Ace up and then it should be done!” Sanji said, ignoring Zoro’s snickers as he entered his tent.

Inside the tent he shared with Ace, the dark-haired man was still snoozing away. His hat had been pulled down over his eyes and his hands were folded behind his head.

Sanji let the tent flap shut completely before kneeling beside him.

“Ace?” he mumbled, pressing a hand to Ace’s collar and gently shaking him. “C’mon, Hotshot. Up and at ‘em!”

Ace’s arms came down, one of them circling Sanji’s shoulders and pinning him to his chest. The other snaked around his waist, completely immobilizing him.

“Ace!” Sanji exclaimed, blowing a puff of air to get his bangs out of his face. “What are you doing?”

“Sleepin’,” Ace replied, sounding much too awake. 

“Well, stop sleeping and get up!” Sanji said, using the hand between him and Ace to push himself up. “You’ll go hungry if you don’t hurry up. You know how much your brother eats.”

“Alright, in a moment.” Ace relaxed his grip and the two of them sat up. After tilting his hat back, Ace’s hands moved to Sanji’s face, rough fingertips caressing his jawline. His eyes fell to Sanji’s lips, pupils widening. “I just want one more thing before we have to face the others.”

“‘The others’?” Sanji repeated, his mouth going dry as Ace’s thumb brushed his lower lip. “W-What about them?”

“You want to hide around them, remember? Pretend there isn’t anything between us,” Ace said, angling his head and leaning forward. “Just let me have one last kiss before then?”

_ Something between us? _ Sanji thought as Ace’s lips connected with his own. _ We aren’t dating and we haven’t known each other that long. But Ace admitted that he hasn’t been with anyone else since me! That has to mean something, right? _

His heart danced in his chest at the possibility that these feelings consuming him were mutual.

_ Something between us? _

His eyelids slid shut as the tip of Ace’s tongue dipped past his lips. 

_ Is there? _

For the first time since they had met, Sanji let himself believe they could be more; let that flicker of hope burning in the back of his mind kindle to a flame.

_ Could these feelings be real? I thought I was getting too attached, but maybe I’m not? _

Returning the kiss, Sanji’s hands curled around Ace’s shoulders before he went for it, throwing his arms around Ace’s neck. In response, Ace let his hands drop, arms wrapping around Sanji’s waist and pulling him closer.

_ Am I falling for Ace? _

One of Ace’s hands drifted back up, fingers sliding into Sanji’s hair as he cupped the back of his head.

_ Does he care for me, too? _

Luffy calling Sanji’s name snapped them back to reality, and Sanji was the first to break away. He started to turn towards the tent flap, but fingers on his jaw made him pause. Ace turned his attention back to him, unreadable dark eyes meeting hesitant blue ones. 

The urge to speak arose, to say something - _ anything _ \- in response to the look in Ace’s eyes. But Sanji’s tongue was too heavy and his mouth too dry.

Before Sanji could find his voice, the smell of burnt meat hit his nose and he scrambled out of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there!  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
My handle is @EclecticWrites.
> 
> I have a tumblr, too!!  
Tumblr: eclecticwrites.tumblr.com


	7. I Want You to Be My Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ace gets separated from the group, Sanji realizes how much he misses him. And (after some encouragement) he takes a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to break up this chapter (once again lol) for getting too long!
> 
> The chapter title comes from the song of the same name, featured in the show "Velvet". It's sung by Stéphane Huguenin.
> 
> Btw, we are FINALLY gettin' somewhere!!

The rest of the day, Sanji couldn’t get the image of that morning out of his head. Ace had pinned him with that damningly unreadable expression so many times! What did it mean?! And while he wracked his brain for possible answers, the only solution his mind presented was to replay the scene once more.

The fingers on his jaw. 

The slow turn of his head. 

Then the heart-stopping second when their eyes met. 

And the weight of whatever feeling was behind those eyes.

Lost in his circling thoughts, Sanji didn’t even notice when Ace wandered off. One moment, he was staring at the grains of sand beneath his feet. And the next, he was looking up to find no trace of the other man anywhere.

Though concern burned beneath his ribs, the others in the group seemed unperturbed by Ace’s disappearance. So Sanji bit his tongue, swallowing back his concerns until a more appropriate time. 

He carried a sliver of hope that Ace would reunite with the group before nightfall. But when the sun dipped below the horizon and gave way to the soft rays of the moon, Ace still had not reappeared.

_ Is Ace okay? _ Sanji wondered as he stirred dinner. In a pot above the fire pit cooked their dinner - stew made from chunks of the giant lizard that Ace had torched the day before. It smelled delicious but the churning in Sanji’s gut overrode any appetite he might have had. _ I know he’s strong and can take care of himself, but still. The idiot falls asleep at the drop of a hat. What if he fell asleep in the desert and the sands buried him?! _

He almost let the pot cook too long, not noticing the frothing bubbles until they nearly spilled over the edge. Hastily, he took the pot off the fire and sat it down on a flat rock nearby. The bubbles receded, simmering down as he stirred the stew one last time.

“Okay, dinner is ready!” Sanji announced, instinct kicking in as he dodged the bowl Luffy shoved in his face. The usual dinner routine was muscle memory at this point. And every meal, Luffy was the first on his feet, crowding a bowl in the cook’s face without preamble. “How many times do we have to go through this?! You get your share _ after _ the ladies! Haven’t you ever heard of ‘women and children first’?”

“Yeah, but I don’t care!” Luffy exclaimed, denting Sanji’s cheek with the edge of the bowl. “I’m the captain and I get served first!”

“It’s okay, Sanji,” Nami piped up, waving a hand at him. “Just let him go first so he’ll shut up and eat!”

“I’m fine with waiting for my share,” Vivi added, sitting with her legs tucked under her and her bowl resting on her lap. With a knowing smile curling her lips, she said, “I’m not about to put myself between Luffy and food!”

Sanji sighed, giving in and ladling out a spoonful. “As you wish, ladies!” He yanked the bowl from Luffy’s hands and dished out his share. “There. Now, step aside and let someone else get in line.”

It didn’t take long to divide up the stew, giving each group member their own portion until only enough for two more bowls remained. Once Sanji had filled his own bowl, he hesitated at the leftovers in the pot. He had made enough for eight people but only seven were present.

_ “Psst, _ Sanji,” Luffy mumbled, tucking his chin on Sanji’s shoulder. “I’ll eat Ace’s portion since he isn’t here!”

Sanji elbowed Luffy in the gut and his captain stumbled back, landing on his ass. “No way! You’ve had your share and you’re just being greedy now!”

Luffy opened his mouth to reply, then averted his gaze. His lips pursed, expression becoming guilty no matter how (badly) he tried to hide it. “No, I’m not…”

It took a half hour, but Sanji finally managed to get Luffy to back down. Mostly because his captain became more interested in stealing Zoro’s food than arguing with Sanji. Sanji packed up the last bowlful in a container, hoping to give it to Ace the next time they saw each other.

If they _ ever _ saw each other again.

_ He said he still had a mission to complete, _ Sanji thought as he slipped the container into the food supply bag while Luffy was distracted. _ What if he got separated from us by accident and then just decided to continue his mission instead of regrouping? _

A terrible thought hit him, knocking him a little breathless.

_ What if he left on purpose? _

His head spun as he re-evaluated their last private conversation. It had been in their tent before breakfast. Ace’s words about “pretending in front of the others” swirled in Sanji’s gut, souring the stew he had eaten. Once again, he recalled the expression on Ace’s face that morning, familiar frustration arising at _ still _being unable to decipher it.

_ Was he angry with me? Upset, at least? _ Sanji thought, his racing thoughts bringing his movements to a halt. _ Did he get tired of hiding in front of the others? I know he said he’d be patient and wait for me to get comfortable, but what if he got sick of waiting? What if he left because he couldn’t stand pretending there isn’t something between us-?! _

“Sanji?”

Sanji whipped his head up and met Usopp’s concerned expression.

“You okay?” Usopp asked, scratching his head. “I waved a hand in front of your face and called your name, but you didn’t react.”

Still numb from his spiraling concern, Sanji could only reply, “Oh. Sorry.”

“Did you get too much sun?” Chopper piped up, standing on the tips of his back hooves and putting a front hoof to Sanji’s forehead. “Perhaps you’re dehydrated?”

“I’m fine!” Sanji insisted, shooing away Chopper’s hoof. “Just distracted, I guess.”

That answer didn’t seem to satisfy Chopper, who only frowned. Crossing over to the food supply bag, he dug around until he pulled out a canteen. Returning to Sanji’s side, he shoved the canteen into his hands with a firm look. “At least drink some water! Doctor’s orders!”

The concern brought a smile to Sanji’s face. Holding his index and middle fingers to his brow, he gave him a mock salute. “Yes, doctor.”

The rest of the evening passed by, and before Sanji knew it, the time had come to sleep. Nami and Vivi went to their tent first. Then Zoro dragged Luffy by the ankle to their tent, their captain out cold and dead weight. When Usopp and Chopper both got up, Sanji was the only one left sitting by the fire.

The reality that Ace hadn’t returned all day - and now, seemingly wouldn’t return tonight - set in. 

_ He really hasn’t come back, has he? _ Sanji thought, eyes fixed on the dying embers of the fire. Tendrils of the warmth from the coals floated over him, reminding him of when Ace’s fingertips would ghost over his skin. If he closed his eyes, Sanji could almost envision it really _ was _ Ace’s fingers grazing his cheek. _ Where are you, idiot? You’re worrying me here. _

“Sanji?” Usopp’s soft voice brought the blond back to his senses. “Uh, you okay?”

Sanji opened his eyes, plastering on a smile as he looked at his friend. “Yep, I’m good.”

Usopp’s eyebrows scrunched, a shrewd expression pinching his face. “You can’t out-do a professional liar, y’know?”

“I’m not lying!” Sanji lied, meeting Usopp’s deadpan expression with a frown. He held his gaze a moment longer, then sighed and looked away. “Okay, you win. Yes, something is bothering me.”

Usopp plopped down next to Sanji, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Alright, buddy! You’re in luck because the Great Captain Usopp is _ also _ the greatest listener in the world!”

“Imagine that?” Sanji remarked dryly. He took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. “I uh, I’ve been worried about a friend of mine all day.”

Usopp snorted, running a hand over his hair. “Does this ‘friend’ have flowing dark hair and freckles? Goes by the name of ‘Fire Fist A-’?”

“If you’re going to be an asshole, then I’m not talking!” Sanji interrupted, getting to his feet. He felt a smidge of satisfaction at seeing Usopp lose his balance and tumble into the sand where Sanji had been sitting a second ago. But embarrassment overruled the fleeting feeling, turning his cheeks pink. “Whatever. I’m going to bed.”

Usopp scrambled to sit up. “No, wait! Wait, wait, wait!” Sand particles went everywhere as he stood and dusted himself off. “I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have said that!”

Sanji crossed his arms, shifting his weight to one hip. “It’s fine.”

“I really _ do _want to listen, though!” Usopp insisted, stepping closer. “Look, I’m a little worried about Ace, too. Sure, he’s a hell of a lot more responsible than Luffy but he’s still wandering in the desert all alone, y’know?”

A pang of pain stabbed Sanji between the ribs, and cast his gaze down at the ground. “Don’t remind me.”

Usopp flung an arm over his shoulders and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Why don’t you sleep in my tent tonight? It would be warmer than sleeping in yours all alone!”

Sanji nodded, then did the math in his head. “Wait a minute. There’s only three tents! Nami and Vivi have one to themselves. And last night, you shared a tent with Chopper, Luffy, and Zoro!”

“Okay, so I’m basically inviting myself into your tent!” Usopp admitted, throwing his hands up in surrender. The next second, he grasped Sanji’s upper arm and pressed his cheek to his shoulder. Looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes, he said, “Please don’t make me share a tent with Luffy and Zoro again! They snore _ so bad _ and last night, I woke up to Luffy drooling on me and-!”

_ “Okay!” _ Sanji exclaimed, yanking his arm free and glancing at his tent. Chopper greeted him with a sheepish grin, giving him a little wave from his spot between the tent flaps. “I see you won’t be my only tent mate tonight?”

With a resigned sigh, Sanji kicked sand over the fire pit to stifle any remaining embers, then headed to bed. Usopp was out like a light, laying on his side and pressing his back to Sanji’s. Chopper snuggled up to Sanji’s front, clinging to his overcoat as he fell into a deep sleep.

Sanji, however, laid awake for hours. Despite having two tent mates, the chilly night air still seeped in. Two warm bodies paled in comparison to the bonfire of warmth that Ace provided. It wasn’t until the early morning hours - when the first tendrils of sunlight crawled over the land - did Sanji finally slip out of consciousness.

* * *

When Sanji woke up, he instantly knew he had overslept. The light blaring between the tent flaps was too bright for early morning, the time he usually got up.

Sitting up, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone.

_ Where are Usopp and Chopper? _ he wondered, running a hand through his hair. His fingers caught on a few knots and he winced as he eased his fingers free. The action reminded him of when his fingers had caught in Ace’s hair the morning after their first night together. The reminder made him frown, and he crawled to the tent opening. _ Today is not off to a great start, is it? _

He pulled back the tent flap and paused, his path blocked by a pair of robed legs. Looking up, he met Nami’s exasperated expression. A sheepish grin pulled on his lips and he hurried to get to his feet. “Ah, good morning, Nami!”

“More like, ‘mid-morning’!” Nami scoffed. “I was wondering when you were going to get up, y’know? I was just about to go in there and drag you out!”

Vivi’s gentle giggling caught their attention. “It was Nami’s idea to let you sleep in!”

Nami blushed red enough to clash with her hair. “You little traitor! I oughta charge you for that little slip!”

“But you won’t,” Vivi stated, smiling from her spot by the fire pit.

Sanji felt warmth swell in his chest, and he put a hand to his heart. “Oh, Nami! You wanted to let me sleep in? I’m so touched-!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Nami interrupted, waving away the praise with a hand. Embarrassment still clung to her cheeks and she lowered her voice. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind speaking with you alone for a moment.”

“With me? Alone?” Sanji repeated, standing straighter. “Lead the way, my dear!”

Nami led him a few feet away, behind a nearby rock. Once they were out of sight, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a wad of cash. A pained expression crossed her face as she stared down at it, then she shoved it into Sanji’s chest. “Here, take it before I change my mind!”

“What’s this?” Sanji asked, taking the cash and thumbing through the bills. “Have you increased my spending money in case we find a town? So I can buy some more supplies?”

“No, actually,” Nami corrected, a rare emotion slipping into her expression. Guilt tilted her eyebrows up, a frown weighing down her mouth. Her big brown eyes averted to the ground. “Someone uh, pointed out that I wasn’t being very fair to you. I shouldn’t have charged you to keep your relationship with Ace a secret.”

_ Nami is...apologizing to me? And returning the money? _

Stunned, Sanji was rooted to the spot. 

“I - You-?” Sanji stammered, kicked out of his stupor as relief flooded him. “I don’t know what to say!”

Nami straightened, plastering on a grin. “Then don’t say anything! The hush money will be our little secret, okay?”

Sanji paused. “What about that mosshead?”

“Don’t worry about him,” Nami assured Sanji, giving him a knowing wink. “If he makes a fuss, I have dirt on him that will keep his mouth shut!”

Sanji shook his head, grinning and absently counting the bills. “Miss Nami, you are one ruthless woman!”

“Thank you!”

Sanji counted up to the amount of money he gave her yesterday, tallying up both the first payment and then the second half that he owed for the month. But when he kept counting bills, he paused.

“Wait a moment, Nami,” Sanji said, pulling out the extra bills and offering them to her. “You miscounted. I didn’t give you this much.”

Nami raised a hand, wagging her index finger. “Not possible! I never miscount when it comes to money!”

“But-!” Sanji started, Nami’s fingers covering his mouth shutting him up.

“Just accept it, Sanji,” Nami insisted, giving him a teasing grin. “Use the extra money to buy yourself something pretty!”

She lowered her hand and Sanji tried to return her grin, but he couldn’t. 

_ She’s only giving me this money because she feels bad, _ he realized. _ I don’t mind her returning the amount I gave her, but the extra? _

With a sigh, Sanji shoved the extra bills towards her. “Please, take them back. I feel bad taking the extra.”

Nami’s grin fell and she shook her head. With an exasperated sigh, she grabbed his wrist and pinned his hand to his chest, shoving the bills back towards him. “Just shut up and take it! I _ want _ you to have it!”

“But-!”

“Sanji, listen to me!” Nami interrupted, and Sanji snapped his jaw shut. She took a deep breath, the agitated lines on her face fading as she exhaled. “Look, I let it slip to Vivi about the hush money. Long story short, she made me realize it wasn’t very fair of me to use your anxiety to make a profit.”

Sanji smiled softly. “Vivi is one hell of a princess, isn’t she?”

An almost affectionate gleam shone in Nami’s eyes. “You’re telling me.” She waved her free hand dismissively. “Anyway, I figured the best thing to do was give you the money back, and then some.”

She let go of his wrist and Sanji pocketed the money. “That’s very generous of you, my dear Nami.”

Pink crept onto her cheeks and Nami shrugged, then put her hands on her hips. “I know. Just don’t expect this every time!” A cheeky grin broke out on her lips. “Vivi won’t always be there to bail you out, y’know?”

“Thank you, Nami,” Sanji said, smiling around his cigarette. “I don’t know how to repay you, but would a fresh fruit cocktail be acceptable? I promise to make you one as soon as we hit another market!”

Nami pretended to be contemplative, then broke into a teasing smile. “It’s a start!” 

“Your will is my command,” Sanji replied, bending at the waist and loving the laughter that spilled from her lips. As he straightened, his own smile faded. “I hope we’ll run into Ace before reaching the next town. I um, I’m worried about him being gone.”

“He’ll be okay!” Nami said, crossing her arms and leaning back against the rock that concealed them. “He took out a whole fleet of Baroque Works’ ships, remember?”

“I do, but still,” Sanji said, chewing on the end of his cigarette. “I can’t help it. He means...quite a lot to me.”

Nami’s expression softened and she nudged him with her elbow. “Hey. It’ll be okay. Ace will come back without a scratch, you’ll see.” Sanji nodded, though he didn’t meet her gaze. Putting her hand on his forearm finally got his full attention. “Once he comes back, don’t let him get away again. Do you know what I’m saying?”

Sanji hesitated, taking a short puff on his cigarette. “You mean that I should keep a better eye on him?”

_ “No, _that’s not what I meant!” Nami sighed, putting her fingertips to her temple. “Sanji. I’m saying that you should tell Ace how you really feel about him.”

“How I really feel?” Sanji said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Well, uh, I’m not sure how I feel. All I know is that he’s important to me.”

“Sanji, you told me the other day that you’re afraid of revealing your feelings for Ace,” Nami pointed out. “Afraid that he’ll think you’re ‘needy’ when you tell him what you really want. But just now, you said you don’t know how you feel. So the question is: what do you _want?”_

_ I want Ace and I to be together, _ was Sanji’s first thought.

But he dashed it away a split second later.

Shaking his head, Sanji replied, “I don’t know. We’ve only known each other a few months at best. And before he came into my life, I-” His heart skipped a beat at what he was about to say. The personal revelation got caught in his throat, but he forced it out. “-I thought I was straight. But I uh, I guess I’m not?”

Surprising relief came with the admission. Saying it out loud lifted a weight off his shoulders that he hadn’t known he was carrying.

“I’m not exactly straight, either,” Nami remarked with a chuckle. “So don’t worry, you being into guys doesn’t change my opinion of you!” She gave his forearm a squeeze. “Thanks for telling me. I’m sure it wasn’t easy.”

“It wasn’t,” Sanji said, taking a drag of his cigarette to calm the racing of his pulse. “Do you...think it’s okay that I want more with Ace? Despite not knowing him for very long?”

Nami elbowed him in the ribs. “Are you a hopeless romantic or not? Why does it matter how long you’ve known him if you feel a connection?”

_ She has a point. _ Warmth flickered in his chest as that hopeful flame reignited. _ And it’s possible that Ace also has feelings for me. If I’m reading him right, that is? Perhaps, I should go for it and admit to him that he means a lot to me? _

Anxiety reared its ugly head, swirling in his gut and weaving scenarios in his mind that made his heart sink.

_ What if I’m wrong, and he doesn’t share my feelings? _

_ What if he does, but doesn’t want to be together because of his mission? _

A third possible outcome made his throat tighten.

_ What if I tell him and we start dating and then something bad happens? He doesn’t succeed in his mission o-or _ ** _dies?!_ **

Sanji raked a hand through his hair, yanking on it so that the resulting pain would override his spiraling thoughts.

“Sanji, are you okay?” Nami asked, touching his shoulder lightly. “You look like you’re overthinking again.”

“I suppose I am?” Sanji replied, letting his hand fall to his side. 

“If you’re worried about what the crew will think, then don’t be,” Nami assured him. “We’re pirates, remember? _ We _ get to decide who we are, and we don’t care what anyone else thinks!”

A small, half-smile curled on Sanji’s lips. “You’re right, Nami. I _ shouldn’t _care what the crew thinks about my relationship with Ace. But to be honest, that’s not what’s worrying me the most right now.”

Nami inclined her head. “Then what is?”

“What if...what if I’m wrong?” Sanji took his cigarette out and chewed on his lip. The pinprick of pain that flared on his lower lip wasn’t enough to distract him from the suffocating feeling under his ribs. “What if I make a fool out of myself and tell Ace what’s in my heart, and he rejects me?”

Nami was silent a moment, then her fingertips found the back of his hand. Slipping her hand into his, she gave it a squeeze. “You won’t know until you talk to him about it. If he does return your feelings, that’s great! But if he doesn’t, you’ll find someone who does.”

_ What if I don’t want anyone else? _Sanji swallowed the reply down and faked a smile. “You’re right, as always, my dear Nami.”

“Of course, I am!” Nami giggled, letting go of his hand to tug on his sleeve. “Now c’mon, the others are probably wondering where we snuck off to!”

* * *

The third day in the desert proved to be much more eventful than the previous days, leaving Sanji with hardly any time to think. After encountering sand pirates, the Straw Hats spent most of the afternoon helping them repair their ship (which had been broken by none other than Luffy himself). It was hard work, but in the end, the sand pirates gave them a ride to the nearest town.

Sanji certainly wasn’t going to complain about a free ride.

_ My feet are killing me, _ he grumbled in his head. He was sitting on the deck, watching the tiny town in the distance grow larger. As they got closer, he mustered up the will to get to his aching feet. _ I never want to cross a shitty desert on foot again! _

Sanji only half-listened as the captain of the sand pirates explained that they could find water at that town. In no time, their supplies had been packed up and loaded onto Lashes, a camel that Luffy had rescued during their journey. Instead of being grateful and letting one of the men ride on his back, Lashes only let Nami or Vivi on board. 

_ I swear, I’m gonna cook up that shitty camel for dinner before this is all said and done! _Sanji groused, cursing Lashes with every blistering step through the desert.

“Those sand pirates were great!” Luffy remarked, glancing over his shoulder with a smile. The sand pirates’ ship was barely in view by now, but he still sent last-minute looks back at them. “They live more freely than anyone! They’re just like us!”

“Yeah!” Usopp agreed, jokingly adding, “I wondered for a while there if you were thinking of asking them to join our crew!”

Luffy’s eyes got wide. “I hadn’t even thought of that! Let’s go back and-!”

“Hell, no!” Sanji barked, scowling at Luffy and grabbing his collar, keeping him moving forward with the others. “We’ve made it too far to turn back now!” As soon as Luffy fell back into step with the crew, Sanji let go. “Speaking of our crew, where did your brother go?”

_ He still hasn’t shown up, _ Sanji added silently. _ And I’m worried that he might not show up _ ** _at all._ **

“I dunno where he went,” Luffy replied, shrugging. “But he’s Ace! Nothing to worry about, y’know?”

_ Yeah, tell that to my anxiety. _ Sanji rolled his eyes, chewing on his cigarette. Now that he had a free moment to think, concern was spilling into his veins again. It choked out almost everything else, fogging up his mind until all he could focus on was that Ace wasn’t by his side. _ God, this fucking sucks. Where is that dumbass?! _

As if on cue, a figure appeared in the distance. 

“Hey!” a voice yelled, and Sanji’s heart jumped in his throat.

_ Ace?! _

Before Sanji’s feet could move, Luffy took off at a sprint towards his brother. Sand kicked up behind him as he ran. Right as Ace got off his mount (a desert lizard of some sort), Luffy crashed into him with a hug.

“Hey, Luffy!” Ace greeted, squeezing Luffy back tightly. “Missed you, too!”

From her spot atop Lashes’ back, Nami remarked, “So _ that’s _where he was?!”

As soon as Ace let go, Luffy turned his attention to the lizard. “What is that thing? Does it poop?”

Ace snorted and a hand on his hip, the other holding the straps of his bag over his shoulder. “Nevermind that, Loof.” He jerked a thumb towards the village behind him. “I take it that you’re the sand pirates those villagers spotted?”

“What do you mean?” Luffy replied. “We just left the sand pirates.”

“Oh, really? Well, whatever.” Ace shrugged, then gestured to the cart dragging behind the lizard mount. “Anyway, I have good news, Luffy! I brought plenty of food and water!”

The mention of supplies caught Sanji’s attention. Now that Ace and Luffy’s little reunion was done, Sanji started moving again. Crossing over to the cart, he said, “Oh? That’s much appreciated!”

Out of his peripheral vision, he noticed Ace’s eyes settle on him for a second, then flick away. A few butterflies threatened to awaken in his chest, but Sanji pushed the giddy feeling down. 

_ I can talk to Ace later about - well, everything, _ he reasoned, examining the food stuffs packed onto the cart. He couldn't stop a smile from breaking out on his lips, though. _ For now, I’m just relieved he’s alive! _

“This should be more than enough for a good while!” Sanji remarked, picking up a mug of water. 

“Thank goodness!” Chopper exclaimed, padding up to Sanji’s side and reaching for the mug in the blond’s hands. He couldn’t quite reach, and his front hooves waved in the air. “I was so thirsty-!”

“Oh, here!” Sanji said, handing the mug to Chopper. “Drink up! Gotta stay hydrated, remember?”

Chopper giggled before gulping down some water.

Luffy came up by Sanji’s other side and tried reaching for his own mug. “Me, too!”

While Sanji fended off his captain, Vivi slipped down from the camel’s back. “Uh, Ace? I assume that you don’t have the money for that?” She put a hand to her heart, nervous fingers messing with her robe. “Don’t tell me you stole it from that village?”

Turning towards her, Ace gave her a reassuring smile. “Nothin’ of the sort! The rebel army gave it to me!”

Vivi gasped, her eyes going wide. “The rebel army?!”

Ace tipped his hat back. “Well, I should say, ‘clearly _ fake _ rebel soldiers’, to be more precise.”

Confusion scrunched Vivi’s eyebrows together, Ace’s reply doing nothing to ease her concerns. “Eh? What do you mean?”

Nami hopped down from Lashes’ back and stood by Vivi’s side. “‘Fake’? What _do_ you mean?”

“Basically, they called themselves rebel soldiers and were hired to protect the village,” Ace explained, putting his hands on his hips. “The villagers are so grateful that they’ve been completely fooled.”

_ That’s so shitty of those brutes to take advantage of an entire village like that! _ Sanji thought, casting a glance at Vivi. Hurt was creeping into her expression, as if the fake soldiers had been deceiving her own friends instead. _ Poor Vivi must feel awful? _

Ace gave a little shake of his head. “Those ‘soldiers’ are really just some hoodlums.”

“They’re hoodlums_ and _bodyguards?” Nami asked. “Wouldn’t they get found out right away?”

Ace shrugged. “Apparently, the mere mention of the rebel army will send most bandits running.” A mirthless smirk crossed his lips. “It’s real convenient.”

Nami crossed her arms with a frown. “I’ll bet.”

“Makes money and prestige come rolling your way on its own!” Ace continued, then sighing. “I think it’s shameful for four grown men to pull that shit.”

Vivi cast her gaze down at the ground, clenched fists shaking. Her voice strained with suppressed anger. “Rebel soldiers aren’t hoodlums, nor does the title serve as a decoration.” 

_ Looks like we should do something about these shitty hoodlums? _Sanji surmised, taking a drag on his cigarette. “Miss Vivi? Should we teach ‘em a lesson?”

“Now, I dunno,” Ace interrupted. “Duping the villagers isn’t so different from what bandits do. At the very least, the villagers live in peace with them around.” He tucked his hands into his pockets and stood taller, looking to Vivi. “Should we get ‘em, just the same?”

Vivi remained silent, her gaze burning into the sand.

Ace opened his mouth to prompt her, but Sanji piped up, “Wait, Ace. Consider it from Vivi’s perspective. Surely, you’d want to pulverize people like them?”

Surprise flashed across Ace’s face, and he rubbed the nape of his neck. “Well, yeah. She should do what she wants. I just gave my own thoughts!”

A twinge of anger and confusion made Sanji’s blood burn hotter. “So you’re suggesting we just leave? There’s no reason to cover for those bastards, Ace!”

“I’m not!” Ace replied, his expression hardening in a way Sanji hadn’t seen before. Sanji had never seen Ace annoyed before, and it made him pause. “I wouldn’t cover for those liars! I just know you guys are in a hurry here!”

Vivi lifted her head, catching everyone’s attention. “Now that the kingdom can’t keep watch over every little place, there’s nothing wrong with villages upholding public safety on their own.”

Nami stepped closer, a hand resting on Vivi’s shoulder. “Then, you want to chase them out?”

“No.” Vivi turned her smile on Nami. “I want to test them first.”

* * *

The fake rebel soldiers had passed Vivi’s test with flying colors. The plan had been to beat them up and chase them from Ido if they showed any signs that they didn’t care for the village’s safety. But at the last minute, the four fakes showed courage and challenged the Straw Hats. 

Vivi gave them her approval at their willingness to fight. So Nami gave the signal to retreat. She flashed a mirror at Usopp, who then called everyone to fall back.

Luffy took the lead, sprinting at full force. Behind him, Lashes carried Nami and Vivi. Zoro ran by the camel’s side and Usopp and Sanji were at the back of the group.

The wind rushed through Sanji’s hair, blowing it back from his face as he ran away from the village of Ido. The rest of the Straw Hats retreated with him, laughing and running aimlessly. 

For a moment, Sanji forgot about their broader mission - helping Vivi defeat Crocodile - and instead, felt like a kid running wild and free.

The sound of boots striking the sand caught Sanji’s ears, and he glanced to the side in time to see Ace dash past him.

“Yo, Luffy!” Ace exclaimed, effortlessly keeping pace with his brother. 

“Hey, Ace!” Luffy replied, one hand holding into his hat as he ran. 

“How long are we gonna run?!” Ace shouted, one hand curled around the straps of his bag as it hung off his shoulder. “The act’s over by now, right?!”

Luffy only laughed in response, to which Ace rolled his eyes and grinned.

Sanji watched as Ace slowed down, letting the rest of the group pass him until he was running by Sanji’s side. 

Ace sent a smile Sanji’s way. “Hey, stranger! What brings you here?”

“Very funny,” Sanji remarked, blushing as he remembered Usopp was running on his other side. 

Usopp gave a nervous little laugh and sped up. “What’s that, Luffy? You want me up there with you? Okay!”

Sanji rolled his eyes while Ace laughed. 

_ Now’s my chance to say something to him! _ Sanji’s fingers twitched. _ We won’t be able to have a full conversation until we stop, but still. I should let him know I’m glad he’s okay! _

Sanji chanced a quick glance at the others in front, then forced the instinctual anxiety down. Steeling himself, he decided he didn’t care at the moment if anyone saw him. Grabbing Ace’s hand, he came to a halt and stumbled as Ace nearly lost his balance. 

“Blondie?” Ace asked, turning to him. “You okay?”

“I am now that I know you’re okay,” Sanji replied, his heart hammering in his chest from more than just the run. Reaching his free hand up, he cupped the back of Ace’s neck and yanked him down into a kiss. Returning it, Ace wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist, squeezing him tighter for a moment before Sanji broke away. “I missed you, Hotshot. Don’t pull that disappearing act again, got it?”

“You have my word, Blondie,” Ace said, dipping his head for another kiss. 

As much as he wanted to stand here forever, Sanji didn’t let the kiss linger too long. Putting a hand on Ace’s chest, he pulled away. “We’d better catch up to the others. Don’t want to separate the group_ again, _ do we?”

“No, sir,” Ace joked, slipping a hand into Sanji’s. “And for the record, I missed you, too.”

Sanji couldn’t stop the grin that broke out on his face. He had to end up averting his gaze to Ace’s collar bone, blaming the red on his face on the sun.

“Let’s go, dear,” Sanji said softly, realizing his slip-up too late and not bothering to correct it. 

Tugging Ace along, he started to move in the direction of the others. They were a good distance away by now, but their tracks were still visible. With no gusts of wind blowing across the sand right now, the two of them would easily be able to follow. Sanji doesn’t remember who broke into a run first, but he would always remember the way the two of them laughed as they ran hand-in-hand.

* * *

As the day went on, the sun edged closer to the horizon. When sundown was only a couple of hours away, the Straw Hats found a grouping of flat-topped boulders to set up camp. 

While Sanji was setting up the fire pit, Ace helped the others assemble the tents. Sanji had just reached for his lighter when the kindling burst into flame. He startled, and looked over to see Ace making a finger gun at the fire pit.

“No need to thank me,” Ace teased, putting his hand back in his pocket as if he were holstering a real gun. “You’ll never need a lighter with me around!”

Sanji scoffed, unable to hide his grin. “At least give me a little warning next time, shithead.”

“Yes, sir,” Ace replied with a mock salute. He returned to helping Usopp set up a tent, holding the poles while Usopp pounded the stakes into the ground.

Sanji resumed making dinner, opening his supply bag and pulling out a big pot. Underneath the pot were the sticks to suspend it above the fire. He pushed them into the ground like it was second nature. Working on autopilot allowed his mind to wander, and he began to reflect on the day so far.

_ Today wasn’t as bad as thought it would be, _ he thought as he pulled out the boxes that held pre-prepared ingredients. _ I was almost convinced Ace really _ ** _had_ ** _ continued his mission instead of trying to come back! _

He filled a small pot with water and poured uncooked rice into it. After finding the right lid, he hung the pot on the far side of the stand. 

_ But Ace _ ** _did_ ** _ come back and he didn’t have a scratch on him, just like Nami said! She was right; I was overthinking about Ace’s disappearance! _

The big pot he filled with broth, then hung above the fire beside the rice pot. As he opened the first ingredient box, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He half-expected it to be Luffy attempting to mooch food before dinner. But when the person sat down calmly beside him, he could feel the warmth radiating from them. 

He knew exactly who it was.

“Sorry Ace, you’re not getting any snacks out of me before dinner,” Sanji said, smiling as Ace made a disappointed noise. “Think you can make it?”

“I’ll try, Blondie,” Ace replied, his stomach choosing right then to growl. “You don’t even have _ one _little thing you can spare?”

Sanji snorted softly and dug around in his supply bag. He found a box that came from the supplies Ace got at Ido and shoved it in Ace’s hands. “There you go, you poor thing!”

“Much appreciated!” Ace tore open the box and yanked out a piece of dried lamb. He took a huge bite, teeth tearing into it like he hadn’t eaten in days. Through a mouthful of meat, he said, “Eh, this is okay. I bet it would’ve tasted better if you had cooked it, though!”

Sanji turned pink at the compliment, choosing to mix the pre-prepared ingredients into the broth instead of replying.

Not that Ace waited for him to respond. “I’m gonna miss your cooking so much when I have to leave.”

Startling, Sanji accidentally dropped more chopped carrots into the broth than he intended. With a curse, he snapped the box closed and grabbed a different ingredient.

_ I hadn’t expected him to bring it up again, especially after I told him not to pull another disappearing act! Is he planning on leaving again soon? And will it be for good this time? _

“Blondie? You good?” Ace asked, swallowing a mouthful of lamb before speaking again. “You’ve gotten quiet on me. You usually do that when you’re thinkin’ too much or I’ve said something wrong.”

“I, uh, I just wasn’t expecting you to talk about leaving,” Sanji answered, stirring in the minced onions as the broth started to boil. “I know you have to go eventually. But I still wasn’t expecting to hear it again.”

“I’m sorry, Sanji,” Ace replied, putting the lamb meat away and scooting closer to Sanji’s side. “I know it’s hard for you to hear about my mission. But it’ll be over and done with before you know it! And I’ll be comin’ right back to you afterwards!” He inched even closer, dropping his voice to a whisper. “I promise.”

Sanji dropped in the remainder of the lizard meat that Ace had torched earlier in their journey. As he stirred it in, he mumbled, “I know…” 

“While we’re talking about this, I gotta tell you that I don’t know how much longer I’ll be in Alabasta,” Ace admitted, rubbing the nape of his neck. “Probably not long at all. If I don’t find that man in Yuba that claimed he defeated Blackbeard, I gotta head out and try to find his trail again. I can’t afford to waste any more time.”

Sudden anger flared in Sanji’s chest, and he scowled. “Is that what this is?! This tagging along with us?! ‘Wasting time’?!”

“No, of course not!” Ace replied, surprise coloring his features. “But if I don’t find the guy I’m lookin’ for, I’ll have wasted time that I could’ve been searchin’ for-!”

_ “See?!” _ Sanji snapped, turning his gaze on the bubbling broth. At least then, Ace wouldn’t see him blink back tears. “This _ is _ just wasted time to you!”

Ace’s expression scrunched, his temper obviously starting to rise. He opened his mouth, then shut it and took a deep breath. The growing anger on his face faded as he exhaled. Taking Sanji’s hand in his, he tried, “Of course it’s not wasted time. I didn’t mean it like that, babe-”

Sanji yanked his hand free and refused to look at him. “Go away and let me cook dinner in peace.”

Sanji could feel himself being irrational, but at the moment, he just wanted to be left alone. That way, he could cool off before he said something he’d regret. 

Thankfully, Ace got the message. He sighed before getting to his feet, making his way to Nami to help her with her tent. While he busied himself helping her, Sanji kept his attention on dinner.

_ Great. Now things are all tense again, _ Sanji grumbled in his head. _ I thought things were finally getting better? I guess today wasn’t a good day, after all? _

He tipped the small jar of powdered garlic above the pot, tossing in a bit more than he wanted to add. On any normal day, he could work on autopilot even in a foul mood and still serve a great dish. But with the argument he and Ace just had, he found every little movement he made was off.

_ Dammit! _ Sanji grit his teeth as he miscalculated the amount of spices again. _ Why can’t I focus?! _

In the back of his mind, he knew why.

_ I wish we hadn’t fought. He’s right; he won’t be in Alabasta much longer. _

Sanji sighed through his nose, craving a cigarette to help focus his mind.

_ But why did he have to bring it up?! Couldn’t he have just not said anything?! We wouldn’t have argued, then! _

Most of the time, Sanji tried to avoid smoking when he cooked. Or at least, avoid looming over the food and possibly spoiling the dish with flecks of ash. But right now, nothing could douse his anger.

With curt movements, he tossed in the rest of the spices, gave the broth a quick stir, then dropped the lid on top of the pot. Getting to his feet, he walked a few steps away to a nearby boulder. He leaned against it, digging out his lighter and pulling out a new cigarette from his pack.

A fresh drag of nicotine somewhat soothed his temper. He held his breath - holding in the smoke for a second longer than usual - before exhaling through his nose. He felt eyes on him and glanced over, accidentally meeting Ace’s gaze. The other man held his gaze for half a second, then looked away.

Guilt sprouted in Sanji’s gut, growing up into his chest like a weed and tangling around his heart.

_ Shit. I overreacted, didn’t I? _

He could smell the broth cooking from here, and hear the bubbles as they popped. After years of practice, he knew exactly how long he had until the broth bubbled over and ruined dinner.

_ I don’t have time to dwell on that. I have a crew to feed. _

With a sigh, Sanji pushed off the boulder and returned to the fire pit. Sitting down, he removed the lid from the pot and resumed cooking. He held his cigarette in one hand, stirring the broth with the other. Using a spare spoon, he tasted it.

_ It needs something, _ Sanji observed, reaching for the spices. Out of the ingredients bag, he pulled a small jar of powdered cayenne pepper. _ This should do it! _

After a second taste test, Sanji lit up.

_ Perfect! Ace would like the kick it has now! _

His smile fell and he tucked the jar back into the bag.

_ Ah, right. Ace. I should apologize, shouldn’t I? _

The guilt he had tried to ignore resurfaced, knotting beneath his rib cage and making it harder to breathe.

_ I know he didn’t mean to say the time he’s spent with us - or with me - was a waste of time. And I know his mission is important to him, even if I don’t like it. _

He glanced up and caught Ace fumbling as he pounded the stakes into place for Nami’s tent. The hammer he used missed its mark, coming down on his thumb. With a curse, he dropped it and shook out his hand, as if that would get rid of the pain. All the while, he laughed as though it was the funniest thing in the world.

Sanji could feel his heart squeeze. A surge of affection eased back the guilt, but not all of it.

_ I’ll apologize after dinner. _

In no time, dinner was ready and Sanji started portioning out everyone’s plates. Luffy shoved his way to the front of the line with Zoro right behind him. Usopp and Chopper were next, arguing over who had gotten there first. Vivi and Nami were in the back, standing a few feet away from the squabbling pair in front of them. 

Ace hung back, letting the rest of the crew go first before it was finally his turn. He put his hands in his pockets, weight shifting to one hip and not letting his eyes meet Sanji’s. “Um, hiya.”

“Hi.” Sanji hesitated, feeling the stares of multiple crew members burning into him. Everyone was seated around the fire pit, having sat down as soon as they got their food. There was a beat of silence, then Sanji cleared his throat and grabbed a plate. “Ready to eat?”

Ace managed a half-smile. “Always, especially for your cooking.”

The compliment made Sanji smile, but it fell when he heard snickering. Scowling at the source of it, he caught Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper try to look away and act innocent. Luffy shoveled his food into his mouth faster, Usopp started whistling, and Chopper drank his water with his eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

_ Oh, great. Those idiots have caught on to Ace and I, haven’t they? _ Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose. _ There really isn’t any freaking privacy in this crew, is there?! _

Only Zoro didn’t look away. “Hey, cook. Just so you know, you’re terrible at keeping a secret.”

Sanji narrowed his eyes, leveling Zoro with a glare. “Excuse me, shitty mosshead?”

“You couldn’t keep a secret if your life depended on it,” Zoro replied with a shrug. He took a bite of his rice, mouth half-full and words slightly muffled as he continued, “The whole crew knows that you and Luffy’s brother are-”

The plate in Sanji’s hand went flying at Zoro’s head, who barely ducked in time. The plate crashed against a rock behind him and Sanji snapped, “Shut up right now, mosshead! Or I’ll let you starve!”

Zoro straightened and scoffed. “That’s an empty threat and we all know it.”

Sanji let his eyes fall down to Zoro’s plate, then crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you sure you want to take that chance when your plate is nearly empty?”

“What?!” Zoro looked down at his plate, then at Luffy beside him. _ “You!” _

Luffy - cheeks puffed out and twiddling his thumbs - gave him a sheepish grin before looking away. “It wasn’t me, I swear! It was Usopp!”

_ “Hey!” _Usopp exclaimed, grabbing Luffy by the collar. “Don’t blame your gluttony on me!”

“And don’t lie when I catch you red-handed!” Zoro added, grabbing a fistful of Luffy’s robe. 

Swallowing down his stolen food, Luffy avoided the annoyed gazes of his friends. Lowering his voice, he muttered, _ “Sorry!” _

Ace’s laughter caught their attention. “Oh Luffy, you’ll never change, huh?”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Zoro mumbled, letting go and returning to what was left of his meal. “Anyway, as I was saying-”

“Don’t!” Sanji interrupted, blushing up to his ears. “Just shut up and eat, mosshead!” A hand on Sanji’s shoulder made him pause, and he looked back at the owner. “Hm?”

“It’s okay, Blondie. I already know that the crew thinks we’re dating,” Ace explained, letting his hand fall to his side. “I caught on pretty quick.”

Sanji’s heart jumped into his throat. “You know?!”

“Mm-hm, and it doesn’t upset me,” Ace replied. “So you don’t have to try and keep ‘em from talking about it.” He looked over at Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp. Sanji could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, knowing the others were watching, too. “I’m sorry, but you’re wrong about Sanji and I bein’ together. We’re not-” He glanced at the blond. “-but I wouldn’t complain if that were to change.”

Sanji’s brain stuttered, struggling to process what Ace had said.

_ D-Did he just admit that he wants to date me?! _

There was a moment of silence, and then-

_ “Ha! _I knew it!” Nami exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. She crossed to Usopp’s side and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. “Pay up, Usopp! I told you that they’d be dating before we got out of Alabasta!”

The revelation knocked Ace’s admission out of Sanji’s head real quick.

While Usopp fished out his money, Sanji’s jaw dropped. “You made a bet over whether Ace and I would end up dating?!”

“Well, yeah!” Nami replied, snatching the money out of Usopp’s hand. She stopped by Zoro’s side, who grumbled as he pulled out the money he owed her. Nimble fingers counted the bills as she grinned. “And it looks like I won?”

Shock and a little bit of anger had Sanji rooted to the spot. “So you did this even _ after _ I paid you earlier?”

Nami opened her mouth to reply but she shut it when Vivi appeared at her side. “Nami? You placed a bet on Sanji’s private life? Even after he paid you and you returned the money?”

Nami paused, hesitation on her face. “Um, yeah. When you say it like that, it sounds kinda greedy.”

Vivi settled her with a disapproving look, placing her hands on her hips. “It certainly isn’t very nice. Don’t you think your actions have hurt him enough?”

“Please don’t misunderstand, Vivi!” Sanji interjected quickly. “Nami could never hurt my feelings! I just can’t stay mad at her!” He paused, hating the sliver of anger simmering in his chest. “Although, to be honest, it doesn’t feel _ good _to know my crew is sticking their noses into my private life.”

The guilt on Nami’s face was enough to extinguish the anger he felt towards her. But he still found himself struggling to know what to say to her.

Silence again followed, settling over the group as thick as fog. The tension only worsened as the others revealed their own guilt. Usopp stared down at his plate, unable to meet Sanji’s eyes. Zoro’s usual poker face cracked, his mouth a firm line as he kept his gaze anywhere _ but _ Sanji and Ace.

The silence might have gone on forever, had Luffy not interrupted it with a loud slurp of his soup. After gulping it down, he asked, “Hey, why did Nami give you back your money? I thought she bought you spices and you paid her back for it?” While Sanji blanked for an excuse, Luffy’s eyes went wide. “Wait! Nami returned _ money?! _ Is she sick again?!”

_ That dumbass! _ Sanji thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ace laughed and Sanji flushed, realizing Ace had witnessed the entire thing. _ Oh, great. What will he think of me now?! _

“Luffy, you idiot!” Nami exclaimed, burying her face in her palm while Vivi giggled. “Learn to read a room!”

Usopp tapped on Luffy’s head. “Anybody home? You probably should’ve just kept quiet!”

Zoro shook his head. “Looks like it’s all coming out in the open, now?”

Sanji dared to glance at Ace, his stomach twisting at the giant grin on Ace’s lips and the amusement in his eyes.

_ He’s probably figured out why I was paying Nami! _ Sanji chewed on his cigarette, feeling a familiar sting behind his eyes. _ He must think I’m so lame and insecure now! _

Instead of shutting up, Luffy continued, “Wait, so Sanji wasn’t paying her for the spices? Then what was he paying her for?!”

_ I gotta get Ace away from these guys before it all really does come out! _

“If you shitheads will excuse us!” Sanji exclaimed, clamping a hand around Ace’s wrist and dragging him away. “There’s no damn privacy in this shitty crew!”

Luffy’s expression scrunched in confusion. “Wait, where are they going? What’s going on?! Someone tell me something!”

“Don’t mind them!” Nami said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Just eat your dinner, okay?”

“Sanji’s probably gonna scold Ace for basically asking him out in front of us,” Usopp surmised, rubbing the nape of his neck. “It’s better that he’s pulling him aside. That whole situation was uh, very awkward.”

Luffy snorted, pointing a finger at Ace and Sanji’s backs. In a sing-song voice, he taunted, “Ha ha, Ace got in trouble!”

Sanji scowled at their remarks, his stride speeding up until he and Ace were safely hidden behind a boulder.

As soon as they came to a stop, Ace asked, “So your navigator had you pay her to keep your relationship with me a secret?”

Sanji swallowed hard, stuffing his hands in his pockets and fixing his eyes on his shoes. “Yes. Are you upset?”

Glancing up, Sanji saw Ace shrug. The grin on his face brought little relief to the anxiety in Sanji’s gut. “I feel like I should be, but I find it funny more than anything!”

“So, you aren’t offended or anything?” Sanji said, scanning Ace’s expression for any sign of anger or annoyance. But he found none. “I mean, I _ paid _ her to keep it secret!”

“And it blew up in your face,” Ace pointed out, laughing and stepping closer. “Relax, Blondie! I promise that I’m not upset. I really do find it funny!”

Sanji let Ace wrap his arms around his waist, tugging him closer. “You do?”

Ace nodded. “Mhm. Just answer one question for me.” Ace leveled Sanji with a serious look, his grin disappearing. “Do you ever plan on being open about us?”

“‘Us’?” Sanji repeated, excitement and dread swirling inside him. His heart began to pound harder, pulse quickening and a chill of anticipation going down his spine. “You’re talking as if we’re uh, y’know, a-a couple.”

_ Is now the time? Do I tell him what I want? _

“Do you want to be?” Ace asked. When Sanji hesitated to answer, Ace added, “If we were, would you be open about us? No hiding?”

_ No hiding at all? God, I want that but-! _ Sanji swallowed hard, his mouth as dry as the desert they had trekked through. _ Do I deserve it? Will this all go wrong? I think the crew will be okay with it, but what if they aren’t? _

Before Sanji knew it, he had been silent too long and Ace let out a sigh that barely disguised his exasperation. “Sanji…”

“It’s so easy for you!” Sanji exclaimed, his temper spiking. Stepping out of Ace’s arms, Sanji threw his hands up in the air. “You don’t have these hang-ups that I do when it comes to caring about what others think!”

“Of course, I do,” Ace replied, his brows furrowing. “You have _ no _ idea the horrible things I heard as a kid! They used to get me _ so _ angry and I’d lash out because of it!” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened them, his voice was calmer. “I’m not proud of how often I used to start fights.” Gently, he took Sanji’s hands in his own. “But after I lost someone important to me, I realized how short life is. And it’s too short to stop and wonder what other people think.”

_ He’s right. I know he’s right. I just wish that knowing that was enough for my anxiety. _

Letting his gaze fall, Sanji lightly squeezed Ace’s hands. “You make it sound so easy.”

“I know it’s not,” Ace said, his patience returning as he closed the distance between them. Drawing the blond into a hug, he continued, “Believe me, I _ still _find myself caring too much about what others think. It’s a hard habit to break, but if I’m gonna live my life without regrets, I gotta try.”

“I’ve always wished I could do that,” Sanji mumbled, hardly aware of the words tumbling from his lips until it was too late to take them back. “Live without regrets, I mean.”

“You still can,” Ace replied, pulling back to hold Sanji’s gaze. With a little smile, Ace said, “You’re a pirate, Sanji. You’re freer than anyone! You _ can _live without them!”

There was no irony in Ace’s tone. No hint of insincerity in his words. Nothing but complete faith in his eyes and encouragement in his smile.

“You’re making me think that I _ can _ try,” Sanji admitted, mirroring Ace’s smile. His fingers curled around Ace’s coat, grounding him as the warmth swelling in his chest left him dizzy. “I _ want _ to try. Never too late, right?”

Ace laughed, leaning closer until their noses brushed. “That’s my Blondie!”

Giddiness at the nickname flooded Sanji so fast that he couldn’t stop the laughter that spilled out of his mouth. Laughter that Ace swallowed with a sudden kiss. When he broke away, Sanji wrapped his arms around Ace’s neck. “So um, are we together now? Are we uh, dating?”

“Is that what you want, Blondie?” Ace said, grinning and running his hands up and down Sanji’s sides teasingly. “You gotta tell me, babe.”

Sanji’s heart was beating so fast that he was surprised Ace couldn’t feel it. The roar of his pulse in his ears almost overpowered any other sound. There was a shakiness in his hands as he cupped Ace’s cheeks, framing his freckled face.

_ Go for it! Fucking _ ** _go_ ** _ for it!! _

“Y-Yes,” Sanji mumbled, clearing his throat. A little louder, he repeated, “Yes!”

Without warning, Ace picked him up by the waist, spinning him around before setting him back on his feet. “I feel like I’ve waited forever to hear that! I’m so happy!”

The air in Sanji’s lungs rushed out as Ace crushed him in a hug. He expected it to last a few seconds. But when it went on longer than that, he wrapped his arms around Ace’s middle and held him tighter. A slight tremble shook Ace’s shoulders. Sanji paid it no mind until it happened again, this time, accompanied by a hitch in his breath.

“Ace?” Sanji asked, pulling back to look at him. He reached up, brushing Ace’s hair away from his face. “ Are you okay?”

“Yeah, darlin’,” Ace replied, his excitement more subdued than it had been a moment ago. Happy tears clung to the corners of his eyes, but something about the wrinkle between his brows made the expression a twinge somber. “I just never thought I’d be lucky enough to be with someone like you! I don’t deserve you, y’know?”

Sighing through his nose, Sanji’s shoulders sagged. “Oh Ace, not this again.”

“I know, I know!” Ace said quickly. “I promised I wouldn’t talk about myself not being worth it, but I really _ do _ feel that I don’t deserve you.”

“Well, _ I _ don’t feel that way!” Sanji said, bringing his hands up to frame Ace’s face. “If anything, _ I’m _the one that isn’t deserving. I made you keep our history secret from the others, remember?”

“Yeah, but-” Ace cut himself off with a short sigh. “Look, I don’t wanna go into it right now. Let’s just say that there’s more about me that you don’t know.”

“And there’s plenty about me that you don’t know,” Sanji said, shrugging. “So what? Let’s just enjoy our relationship now that we have it, yeah?”

“Alright, Blondie,” Ace agreed, smiling and leaning in. Angling his head, he planted a kiss on the corner of Sanji’s mouth. “I’ll always be grateful that you said, ‘yes’. Is that better?”

_ “Much _ better!” Sanji beamed until his face hurt, then flushed. “Oh, God. I just remembered that you asked me out in front of the crew! I can’t believe you did that!”

“I’m glad I did!” Ace replied, covering Sanji’s grin with his own. When he broke the kiss, Ace sighed. “I’m gonna miss you even more now!”

Sanji’s smile faded a little, the guilt from earlier resurfacing. It was the same coiling, suffocating feeling that had plagued him while he had cooked dinner. “Uh, Ace? Look, about earlier-”

“‘Earlier’?” Ace guessed, his elation melting away as he caught the change in mood. “When you were cooking dinner?”

Sanji nodded. “I wanted to-”

“I think I owe you an apology,” Ace interrupted, palming the nape of his neck. “I’m sorry about earlier, when I brought up my mission. I shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s okay,” Sanji assured him, restless hands fidgeting with the collar of Ace’s coat. “I was going to wait until after dinner to tell you this, but-”

“I know my leaving is hard for you. It ain’t easy for me, either,” Ace continued, not hearing the exasperated little sigh coming from Sanji. “I really like spending time to with you and we were havin’ a good moment, and I had to open my big mouth-”

An idea hit Sanji and he broke into a grin. He glanced around the boulder at the others and - seeing them distracted by dinner - darted forward to press his lips to Ace’s. When Sanji pulled back, he chuckled at pink blooming on Ace’s cheeks. It shut him up, just like he wanted.

Ace opened his mouth but no words came out at first. Then a grin overtook his face and he said, “Alright. You have my attention, Blondie.”

“Good. I don’t want you blaming yourself for our little spat. It wasn’t all you,” Sanji said, running his palms over any wrinkles in Ace’s coat. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. How about we just chalk up our argument to being tired from all the walking? And we’ll leave it at that?”

Ace reached a hand up, grabbing the back of one of Sanji’s. Lifting his hand, he brought his knuckles to his lips to leave a kiss on them. “That works for me if it works for you?”

Sanji nodded, cheeks turning pink and giving his hand a squeeze. “So, ready to eat?”

Ace chuckled. “Have you met me?”

Rolling his eyes, Sanji scoffed. “Ace dear, you aren’t nearly the bottomless pit that is your brother!” Ace’s expression softened as he laced their fingers together, thumb tracing Sanji’s knuckles. The sudden shift brought a light shade of pink to Sanji’s cheeks. “What?”

“Nothin’. I just like the nickname,” Ace admitted, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. He bit down on a grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “We’re together now!”

“We are,” Sanji replied, the reality hitting him so hard that he couldn’t stop himself from laughing softly. _ “We are!” _

Ace stooped, tucking his face in Sanji’s neck and wrapping him in a hug so tight that it left Sanji breathless. A weak laugh left Sanji’s lips as he tried to hug him back just as hard. When dark spots began floating in his vision, Sanji gave up and tapped Ace’s shoulder.

“Gotta breathe, Hotshot!” Sanji managed, wincing as Ace gave him one last squeeze. As soon as he relaxed his grip, Sanji sucked in a big gulp of air. “You don’t even half-ass a hug, do you?”

“Nope!” Ace replied, inclining his head with a lopsided grin. “I like to make mine count, y’know?”

Sanji snickered. “Thanks for the bruised ribs.”

“A little somethin’ to remember me by,” Ace shot back. “Better get used to it, darlin’! Holdin’ back isn’t in my nature!”

“Now I see who Luffy learned it from!” Sanji teased, yanking down the brim of Ace’s hat. “I swear, I’m gonna break every time he tackles me in a hug! Doesn’t even warn me!”

“That’s my little brother for you!” Ace said, chuckling and straightening his hat. 

“Speaking of which, c’mon, dear,” Sanji said, pulling away until all that connected them was Sanji’s hand in Ace’s. “Let’s get dinner before Luffy eats the rest.”

Ace nodded, and Sanji took a deep breath before stepping back into view. Adrenaline made his pulse spike, anxiety telling him that the others would see. But he took another steady breath, ignoring the sirens blaring in the back of his mind.

_ This is alright. This is fine. No one is going to care about Ace and I. _

If anyone noticed their hands intertwined, no one commented on it. Sanji wasn’t sure if that eased his anxiety or not, but he didn’t dwell on it. Instead, he found the ladle he had used to portion out everyone’s meal. After filling his plate and Ace’s, the two of them sat down by the fire pit together. 

Ace had just scooted closer to Sanji’s side when Vivi approached them. 

“Um, may I speak with you two?” she asked, kneeling beside them. 

Sanji grinned brightly, putting down his plate. “Of course! How may I help you?” 

“I should have mentioned this earlier, but we’re nearing the Badlands,” Vivi explained, her thin brows tilting upwards. “And this area isn’t the safest, even for a group of our size.” She glanced behind them at a boulder much taller than the others. “I was wondering if one of you would mind keeping watch?”

Sanji was on his feet in an instant. “I’d be happy to do it!”

Ace stood, holding his dinner in one hand while the other came down on Sanji’s shoulder. “Mind if I take this one instead?”

Sanji opened his mouth, but Vivi beat him to it. “I would’ve asked one of the others, but-” 

She gestured to the rest of the crew with a sheepish look. 

Luffy was busy stealing Zoro’s share, who was busy defending what little food he could hang onto. Occasionally, Luffy would try to sneak something off Usopp’s plate and Usopp would smack his hand away. Chopper was occupied grinding up new medicines, his plate already licked clean. And finally, Nami was ignoring everyone around her in order to eat her food in relative peace.

“-As you can see,” Vivi continued, turning her attention back to them. “Everyone else is a bit...preoccupied. Would you mind?”

“Not at all!” Ace replied, tipping back his hat. “It’d be no problem.”

“Thank you!” Vivi smiled at him before returning to her seat beside Nami.

Sanji turned to Ace with a raised eyebrow. “Why did you butt in like that?”

“Because you did all the work gettin’ dinner ready,” Ace said with a shrug. “I figured you’ve earned a chance to sit down and enjoy your meal.”

“I get that, but-” Sanji frowned, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “-I was hoping we would get a chance to properly catch up, now that we’re not trekking through the desert.”

A soft smile spread across Ace’s lips, and he leaned forward. He pressed a kiss to Sanji’s temple, then murmured, “We still have a little time left before I go, darlin’. I promise we’ll get to catch up a little before the day is over.”

Sanji managed a half-smile. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Hey, I never break a promise!” Ace said, the hand on Sanji’s shoulder shifting to cup the blond’s cheek. “Especially not to the people I care about. We’ll get to catch up before you know it!”

With that, Ace let his hand fall and crossed to the flat-topped boulder Vivi had pointed out.

Sighing through his nose, Sanji sat back down and grabbed his plate. He ate on autopilot, spooning dinner into his mouth without tasting it. He didn’t even register the din of his arguing crew, too focused on the disappointment sitting heavy in his gut.

_ There’s no privacy in this crew! _ he grumbled in his head. _ I can’t even get a chance to catch up with Ace during our downtime! We’re _ ** _dating _ ** _ now, too! And yet, still no time to just hang out! _

After his plate was picked clean, he got to his feet. With a full stomach, he felt somewhat better about Ace volunteering for guard duty. As he set about collecting the dirty dishes of the crew members that were finished with their meals, he caught a glimpse of Ace up on the boulder.

Ace had hopped up there like it was nothing. In such a location, the sun beat down on him. When Sanji wasn’t looking, Ace had shed his coat and placed it behind him. The rays of the sun fell over him in just the right way to silhouette his reclining figure. He raised his spoon to his lips and paused, catching Sanji’s eye and grinning.

Breaking the accidental eye contact, Sanji felt his cheeks heat up as he took Nami’s empty plate. Affection swelled in his chest, spilling over onto his lips in a smile. _ What am I gonna do with that idiot? _

Usopp’s voice snapped Sanji back to reality. “Is this all we get?!”

Luffy joined in, banging his plate and spoon together. “Seconds! Seconds!”

Annoyance quickly dashed his fuzzy feelings away. In retaliation, both Usopp and Luffy received the heel of Sanji’s boot in their faces.

“Don’t be wasteful!” Sanji berated, digging his heel into Luffy’s face for good measure. “You’ve had enough calories!”

With a muffled whine, Luffy stretched his arm out to the side and nicked a piece of food right off Zoro’s plate.

“Hey!” Zoro exclaimed, shooting his captain a glare. “Luffy! Why, you-!” He jumped to his feet, fists balled and shoulders hunched. “Keep your hands off others’ food, dammit!”

Luffy shrugged his shoulders and spoke through a mouthful of stolen meat. “Don’t sweat it!”

Sanji didn’t even flinch when he felt Usopp’s heel smacking against his calf. The frown on his face deepened as Usopp groused, “C’mon! Gimme food!”

On the third strike of Usopp’s heel hitting his leg, Sanji’s thinning patience broke. Swinging a leg up, the bottom of his boot collided with Usopp’s chin and sent him flying.

“There isn’t any more!” Sanji exclaimed, glaring at Usopp’s crumpled form in the sand. Beneath the noise of Luffy and Zoro’s arguing, Sanji heard the girls chatting quietly. When one of them mentioned Ace, he paused to listen.

“Look! Ace is cleaning his fork and plate after his meal!” Vivi marveled. Out of the corner of his eye, Sanji noticed her turn her attention towards the squabbling Straw Hats. Exasperation made her shoulders sag and a frown tug on her lips. “He’s so polite and considerate, isn’t he? Not like our..._ current _ company.”

Nami nodded, glancing at Ace before looking away. “Yeah, he’s completely different from his incompetent little brother.”

Sanji followed Vivi’s gaze, looking back up at Ace. A small smile curled on his lips as he watched his boyfriend wiping off his fork. Sanji hadn’t even asked Ace to do that, and yet, there he was!

_ That’s my boyfriend! _ Sanji thought, an almost childish giddiness bursting in his chest. The smile on his lips broke into a grin, and he sank his teeth into his lip. _ I actually have a boyfriend! And he’s so thoughtful and sweet and-! _

Sanji could feel himself slipping into one of his usual hopeless romantic spirals. His heart beat faster, his pupils dilated, and pure affection softened the grin on his face. Before he could stop himself, a sigh that might as well have been a swoon escaped him.

“Sanji?” Usopp said, getting to his feet. As he dusted himself off, he raised an eyebrow at the cook. “You’re getting all moony-eyed again. I thought you only got this way around girls?”

Sanji’s grin immediately fell. Anxiety soured his fluttery feelings and he sputtered, “Uh, N-Nami and Vivi a-are right over there! How do you know I wasn’t-?!”

“You were looking directly at Luffy’s brother,” Usopp deadpanned before shrugging his shoulders. “Look dude, it’s fine. I saw you two holding hands earlier when you rejoined the group. It doesn’t bother me, and I doubt it bothers anyone else.”

Sanji swallowed, wishing his pulse would calm down already. “Y-You think so?”

“We’re pirates, Sanji,” Usopp pointed out. “We can do whatever we please! I guess I’m just a little surprised that _ you _fell for Ace since you’re always swooning over girls!”

“I-” Sanji opened his mouth to reply, then shut it.

_ He’s right; I usually get this way about women. I’ve never felt like this around men until Ace came into my life! _

Something about Usopp’s wording twisted around Sanji’s heart.

_ Usopp thinks I’ve fallen for Ace? As in, “fallen in love”? I know my feelings for him run deep, but is this love? Shouldn’t I be able to tell right away? _

Adrift in his thoughts, everything became background noise. The sound of Zoro and Luffy getting scrappy were lost on him. Their shouting match over food turned into white noise. Even Usopp calling Sanji’s name got blocked out.

It wasn’t until a hand smacked him upside the head did Sanji come back to reality.

“What the hell-?!” he snarled, dropping his aggression when he whirled right into Nami. “Oh, Nami! What is it?”

“Everyone is finished eating,” she explained, crossing to the fire pit. Kneeling down, she gathered sand in her hands and stood. As she poured it over the dying fire, she continued, “Vivi thinks maybe we could get in a few more hours of walking before the sun sets!”

“Ah, yes. Of course!” Sanji replied, fingertips touching the spot where her palm had connected with his head. _ That’s gonna be a little sore, but it’s nothing compared to that shitty geezer’s kicks! I need to stop zoning out so much! If I can’t focus, how can I be helpful to the crew? _

“Now, let’s get going-!” Nami started, interrupted by a shout from Luffy. She looked over, pausing as Zoro and Luffy were _ still _grappling with each other. Her smile curved down into a threatening snarl. Clenched fists battered Luffy and Zoro’s unsuspecting heads, and Nami snapped, “Knock it off!”

Luffy and Zoro both hit the ground, whining at the lumps on their heads.

“Now hurry and clean up!” Nami said, putting her hands on her hips. “We’ve still got some walking left to do before the sun goes down!”

Luffy’s wince was cut off as he fixed his gaze behind her. His eyes went wide, an astonished smile breaking out on his face. “That’s awesome!”

“What-?” Sanji muttered as he and the rest of the group followed Luffy’s line of sight. The leftover piece of meat on Zoro’s plate was..._ floating? _ “What the hell-?”

“Oh, no! They saw us!” a tiny voice cried. That’s when Sanji noticed the fishing pole and the light glinting off the line as the meat bounced in mid-air. 

A second, younger voice said, “Hurry, big brother!”

“The meat can talk!” Luffy exclaimed, hopping to his feet and pointing at it. He completely missed the two short, shadowy figures sprinting away from the camp. They ran deeper into the maze of boulders and Luffy shouted, “The meat is running away!”

Without even waiting to explain, Luffy jumped on top of the flat boulders and ran after the runaway food. His stomach overrode his brain, and he ignored the others’ cries for him to wait or slow down.

“What an impulsive idiot!” Nami complained, climbing up onto the rocks so she could chase after him.

One-by-one, the others followed her until Ace and Sanji were bringing up the rear. Ace was faster at hopping from one rock to another. When he was a good distance away, he stopped so that Sanji could catch up. 

“This isn’t that hard, y’know?” Ace remarked. “Reminds me of when I was a kid, crossing a crocodile-infested stream with my brothers by jumping from one rock to the next!”

“You crossed crocodile-infested waters as a _ brat?!” _ Sanji exclaimed, jumping onto the nearest boulder. “While being raised by mountain bandits, no less?! What the hell kind of childhood did you have?!”

Ace stuck his hands in his pockets with a grin. “Looking after Luffy made it a hectic one, I’ll tell you that!”

“So, you said, ‘brothers’ earlier-” The current boulder Sanji was on was a little farther away from the next one than he would’ve liked. He backed up to the edge of it. “-I thought Luffy was your only brother? Do you have another?”

Before Ace could answer, Sanji dashed to the other edge of the boulder and jumped. He grunted as his feet hit the next one, then he stumbled on the landing. Luckily, Ace stepped closer just in time to catch him.

“I used to,” Ace answered, his smile turning a bit sad as Sanji looked up. “I’ll have to tell you about him sometime. He was really great.”

Their faces were less than an inch apart, and Sanji couldn’t help but blush a tad at the close proximity. “Um, we should catch up to the others.”

Ace leaned in, further closing the gap. “In a minute…”

Before their lips could connect, Luffy yelling at the top of his lungs interrupted them.

_ “WAIT!!” _

Sanji groaned, furrowing his brows. “What a high maintenance captain!”

“Tell me about it,” Ace muttered, grinning despite himself. “Well, you’re right; we’d better catch up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there!  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
My handle is @EclecticWrites.
> 
> I have a tumblr, too!!  
Tumblr: eclecticwrites.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there!  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
My handle is @EclecticWrites.


End file.
